Though eyes that could see her
by Evanloki
Summary: In a twist of fate Toru encounters a young (provisional) detective. Who so happens to have a quirk that allows him to see her. After this discovery our detective is reassigned to guard and help Toru against those that would want to use such a valuable quirk to make the perfect spy. Lies, deception, secrets and rule breaking. How far do you go to do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

Though eyes that could see her

**Notes**: Hi all some small edits (including fixing the name mistake) also i've changed the name of the OC honestly i felt it was a little clunky and i was iffy on it from the start and i was always avoiding writing it (i'm really bad at coming up with names) the OC full name now is Masayoshi Kuria-me or Kuria for short. Which i feel much more comfortable with. Sorry if this messes with previous readers also you may notice changes to the blurb i felt it needed changing seeing as how the direction of the story has changed somewhat. Also i'm going for the japanese way of naming it's family name then given name.

**Chapter 1**

It was a tuesday morning when i first saw her. I was in the park at the time practicing my sketching. I work as a part time police sketch artist so practice is always needed.

My name is Masayoshi Kuria-me and i'm 16 going on 17 soon and no i'm not going to be a "hero", well not in the modern sense. I'm a detective (provisional) i study at the police academy that my father went to. Although i rarely go these days because i prefer "on the job experience".

It was the same academy his father went too and his father and his father as well etc etc. The tradition of police work goes back at least seven generations, so that's why i won't be a "hero" there were other reasons but i won't go into them now.

As i sat on the bench five metres to my right SHE first entered my sight. Without turning my head i could describe her 5'5 blonde hair with pigtails and blue eyes. She was slim but toned a rounded face with rather cute small ears. She had an almost mouse like appearance to her. She was sweating and straining running at a sprint. She also wore the uniform of U.A high school. But before i could gleane any other information she ran past my actually sight and god i was left dumbstruck, such a rare beauty just ran past.

_Why is she in such a panic?_

Four thugs came into range running after her. Two were armed with knives hidden on them.

_Time to work. _

Kicking out my leg as one of the armed thugs ran past i quickly got up. As the others ran i restrained the thug quickly cuffing him and taking the knife, throwing it to one side out of his reach. Disarmed now and cuffed i paid him no mind now.

"Hey stop police get back here" i shouted at the running figures.

I chased after them, grabbing my radio i called in it in "charlie romeo this is allseer i'm in the central park in pursuit of two males one female, one is armed all three are chasing a student please send a car down. over"

"Copy allseer i've got you on tracking sending a squad to you. Getting into trouble again i see, Your a good kid but be careful you know you shouldn't be pursuing"

"Copy charlie romeo i'll stay safe, can you send someone to pick up the guy i cuffed at central park."

"Not a problem allseer, seriously though stay safe your dad would kill me if you got hurt. over and out"

While at the academy i was given special duties. I was technically a detective albeit a provisional one and i could arrest people, But i wasn't allowed to take on the dangerous crimes yet due to age. So i was kinda breaking the rules a little by pursuing but i couldn't just leave her.

I kept running after the thugs catching up, legs pumping to rundown my quarry the victim of whatever this was turned left and ran down an ally trying to lose them. She continued to run down the alley passing another left turn, i turned the corner into the ally and saw her going straight on.

_Don't go right don't go right._

She turned right.

_Damn it!_

I kept running and tensed up for the inevitable conflict. Because i knew that she had just ran into a dead end. Taking the right turn myself the girl was up against the wall her back turned to it. An oddly calm expression in her features as the three surrounded her i kept running to them.

_The one in the middle is still armed._

Not making a sound as their backs were turned away. I charged and shoulder barged into the back of the middle guy, grabbing the knife as i did throwing it away in one fluid motion.

_Wow the guy on my left is hugh._

Standing 7'2 he turned to retaliate, throwing his right meaty fist at the side of my head, i ducked and turned into him getting under his guard. Which was odd for me standing at 6'3 myself. My knees bent i shifted my weight on my feet, the hips following, the right shoulder turning smoothly as i practiced may a time before, i opened my palm i struck him full force with all my weight behind, it straight into the man's gut….no reaction. Except the pain running up my hand into my arm.

_Ow this guy is really hard the hell._

It was at this point i noticed without looking behind me that the "victim" turned into the attacker. Sliding into the legs of the guy still standing knocking him down. While she recovered her footing she delivered an axe kick to his head as he fell. But the guy in front of me was still a problem his left fist came up into an uppercut. It was easy to see so i bob my upper body right dodging the blow by inches.

_He has broken his left shoulder before the bones look like they didn't mend properly _

Kicking off his right knee to get some height, i turn it into an elbow drop into his left shoulder, i feel the buckle as it breaks under me

"AHHHH" he cries as he falls to his knees.

The last guy is on the floor out cold.

"Charlie romeo the three thugs are down we are all good." i call in.

"No there are more of them, you have to get out of here." the girl i saved said.

"Ok then, come on let's go" i said turning to her.

_Wh-what?_

"Why hell are you stripping for at a time like this?" i shouted.

She was, she was in the middle of trying to get her top off over her head. But it had got caught, showing off the pink cutesy bra she wore underneath. Her skin was pale white it was almost unnaturally white it was hard not to stare.

"It's easier this way." she said, trying to get the uniform over her head.

_The hell is going on here why would stripping make anything easier?_

"Enough of the crap, come on if there are more we need to go." i grabbed her hand to run on.

I lead her through the alley at a run. Taking a left as i ran i take the next right still running. As we got within five metres of the exit of the ally i saw him, a guy around the corner of the exit behind the wall on the right in his hand.

"GUN, GET DOWN" i shout.

Turning i jump onto the girl taking her down with me.

*BANG*

Scrambling up off of her i help to get her onto her feet and throw her forward away from the gunman as i do.

*BANG BANG*

_Two more misses, lucky._

"Take a left go." i shout running after her.

We exit the ally back where we started. Police sirens are blaring in the background closing in.

"We can lose them in the crowd, come on" i told her.

i turning to her. s-she had already gotten her top off, kicked her shoes off in the middle of the street and was jumping out of her skirt. While she was about to undo her bra i protested.

"W-Why are you half naked, what's your problem?" i said.

I was starting to flush red, her brazen attitude towards nudity was astonishing and her odd need to get naked in front of all of these people was just confusing.

She turned to me. I looked her dead in the eye her expression showing confusion.

"Y-you can see me?" she asked.

"Well DUH it's kinda hard not to notice a girl stripping on the street in front of me." i replied

Her face was surprised at my words. Then slowly dropped as if she was finally realizing some truly nightmarish secret, her white face slowly glowed pink then blossomed into fine scarlet then finally a deep bright fiery inferno of red.

"aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she cried, covering herself quickly she turned and ran away sobbing.

"Wait, you left you stuff here" i called to her.

She was running in the direction of U.A. high school.

_She can't really expect to go to school like that surely._

I looked at the discarded clothes on the floor by me feet.

"Guess i had better get these and return them." i said to know one in particular.

Inside one of the pockets was a purse. Finally getting a chance i check the contents i found a student hand book.

" Hagakure Toru Class 1-A U.A high school" i said to myself.

"Allseer this is charlie romeo we have arrested several people what's the status on the victim? over" the radio sounded.

"Chalire romeo She got away. But she is safe she is a student of U.A high, she left some…..stuff here, im getting it now and will run up to return it and get a statement. over" i said into the radio

"Got it allseer nice job. Say there was gunfire heard in your location and someone was arrested with a firearm. Any idea what happened?"

"Charlie romeo i have no idea just what happened." i replied.

It took an hour to finally walk to U.A high. When i got to the gate i was stopped but i showed the guards my badge and explained that i was returning some lost property to a student and that i needed to verify it got to them safely and to ask a few questions about an incident that morning. The guards let me through the gates, the school grounds was huge i'd never seen anything like it before.

_I'd expect nothing less from such an elite school, but still seems excessive. _

Walking the grounds I eventually found class 1-A.

_Damn she's even in a top class too crazy._

Inside this class room was some of the elite in training, all will most likely become heros when they graduate. I would probably work with many of them in the future.

_I guess I should make the effort to remember them all._

Not that that was a problem for me. I flicked through the files in my mind for Hagakure Toru in my head. In order to make sure i would pick her out in the classroom, having an eidetic memory is really handy for this sort of thing.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in" a muffled voice said.

I opened the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion" i said as i walked.

The teacher turned to me.

"Ack"

_Holy crap he looks very hungover._

The teacher was a few inches shorter than me. His hair was ragged looking, his eyes dark and somewhat lifless. I quickly look around the room without turning my head_. _Noting faces and using their texts books to put names to them faces. Quickly filing them away into memory for later use.

"Sorry to bother you sir. My name is Masayoshi Kuria-me i came to drop off some lost property to Hagakure Toru, there was also an incident involving her this morning" i stated quickly.

"Police?" the teacher asked.

_I thought all of the teachers were super well known "heroes" but i can't place this guy anywhere._

I showed my badge.

"Provisional youth detective sir."

"Hmmm i've heard the police pick up kids with quirks that they can specialize into police work." he thought for a moment.

"Didn't think it was really a thing though, seeing as most people would rather be heroes" he continued.

"I'm one of three so we are rare" i continued.

_Because hero work is so much more glamorous that you get all the good ones. _

I pushed the thought aside it was immature. i was here for work not to debate. i turned to Miss Hagakure to find that she was in gym clothes, the class was oddly quiet most only showing mild interest in there intruder. One in the front was writing in a notebook about what i said about being a provisional detective.

_I guess you would have to take studies seriously to get into here. _

"Hi Miss Hagakure you dropped these earlier. I'm really sorry about this morning but maybe next time you should not be so eager to strip." i said casually.

I put the clothes on her desk. She avoided eye contact and shifted in her seat she was slightly red.

"Eh?" i heard.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?" most of the class reacted.

"T-T-Toru is that guy your…...boyfriend?"

Muttering started in the class.

"Yeah and why is he bringing your clothes?"

"oh my god to think Toru would be the first to do that...nice job"

"wait how would that even work?"

"i'm so jealous"

"quit being an idiot"

The comments was getting louder, rumors and theories spreading like fire.

_I'm such a dumbass no wonder they were making the confusion._

I scolded myself I started to get self conscious due to all of the attention. 

"No he's not my boyfriend, he helped me this morning and and s-saw" she was blushing hard now.

"Will you quit blushing like that it's…. your making it look like i did something indecent. Remember you're the one that stipped" i scolded.

"S-shut up Y-y-your the one that saw it." she stood up and said.

The rumors around us we're getting more outrageous.

"That confirms it"

"Really? So early in the morning?"

"And before school too so do they live together?"

"Quiet down" the teacher interrupted.

"Mr Masayoshi how did you know that was Miss Hagakure?" he continued nonchalantly.

I was caught on the back foot by the question.

"Huh? W-well i recognize her face. I have an eidetic memory so it's easy." i replied.

His eyes widened very slightly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes sir"

"Hmmmmmm well i would like to thank you for helping one of our students. I'm sure the principle would also like to thank you in person as well. Ms Hagakure could you show him to his office please" he concluded.

"That's not really necessary sir i was just doing my job" i protested.

"No i insist and he will as well"

There was little point in arguing.

We both walked out into the hallway. Hagakure was walking next to me still not making eye contact and she was being quiet.

"A-about this morning" i began trying to break the awkward silence.

"Please don't say anything" she squicked.

"U-um ok"

It was a few minutes before we got to the principal's office. It was a sizeable office bookshelves lined one wall. The principle was sitting behind a rather large desk amplified by his small stature.

_Something isn't right about this room. _

"Hello you must be Masayoshi Kuria-me. Please i would like to thank you for helping one of my students this morning. Aizawa said you were a provisional youth detective correct?" the principal asked as we stood in front of his desk.

"Yes sir i am"

"Amazing, you must have quite the quirk for that position as a teacher and principle of this school i'm very curious what is your quirk? If you don't mind me asking?" he politely asked.

I was put off balance by these questions but felt there was no harm in answering. But something felt off about the whole thing.

"Well my dad and the guys at the station call it perfect perception."

"And what does that entail?"

" I can see everything around me within a five metre radius"

"Everything?"

"Yes sir everything like for example under your desk right side there is a pen, silver and its engraved NEZU" i replied.

He looked under the desk.

"HA you're right, i've been looking for that for ages. Amazing tell me what else can you see anything you need to worry about?" he said climbing back onto the chair.

_How short is this guy? 3" if that_.

"Second draw down on you desk, there is a dart gun the markings on it say its an MK 452 model. I could read off the serial if you want. Also i know next to it is a box that says tranquiliser"

"That's not necessary, anything else?" he asked.

I pointed at a bookcase not looking at, it had been bugging me.

"That's not a bookcase, it's a secret door 4th self down 8th book from the right is the one you need to pull to open it"

"And behind it?" his gaze become darker and more intense.

"I'm not sure sir, its fuzzy i'm assuming that the room is lead lined or something like that it's a little harder to see through dense heavy metals." i said.

"Remarkable, no wonder the police have been trying to bury your files and hide them from me. You could make quite the hero if you came here, but please i would like it if you forgot about the secret room."

"of course sir."

_It only makes sense he would have secrets. _

"Now Mr Masayoshi I've decided that you will be working with U.A high from now on. You will still be apart of the police but i need you working for me on an assignment it's the least they can do for trying to hide you so well."

Things were getting out of my control.

_What does he mean by 'trying to hide me from him'_

"Sir that's very kind of you but i can't, i have a lot of other things to do i'm sure if you go through the police you can find what you're looking for."

"Oh yes you can bet i will be going through the police." he said somewhat bitterly.

"Your duties will be cleared and you will be assigned to guard Miss Hagakure here and hopefully you can become partners and work together in the future." he continued.

"S-sir slow down surely this has to go though HQ first. Not to mention you must have someone more qualified than me."

I didn't like the idea of just being pawned off or stolen in some sort of political game between the "hero" and police branches.

"Oh you will find i have a lot of say in the police. I know a good team when i see one."

"Sir i don't get it why are you so convinced and why Miss Hagakure?"

"Haha did i forget to mention?" he chuckled.

"This is Hagakure Toru you may not be able to tell but she's invisible." he stated.

I turned to Hagakure looking at her.

"She's invisible?" i asked.

_But how? It can't be a very good invisibility. _

She hung her head low still not meeting my gaze.

"Please don't look at me so much i'm not used to it." she said.

"B-but" i turned back to the principle.

"so you really can see her?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir like i see anyone else."

"Then congrats you are the only human being that has ever laid eyes on her in over 10 years. Even Miss Hagakure hasn't seen herself, consider yourself rather privileged."

"y-yes sir."

I couldn't get it it didn't make any sense i felt like i was drowning things were moving so fast.

_So she's invisible yet i can see her and i'm the only person who can_?

"S-sir i can't" Miss Hagakure speaking up.

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh and why not?" the principle replied.

Miss Hagakure started to go red and started shifting in place more.

"Because i-its w-well it's embarrassing ok. He can see me and he's not even a hero" she said.

"Hey just because i don't go strutting around in front of cameras all day doesn't mean i'm not and cannot be a hero i helped you didn't i?" i replied bitterly.

I was getting annoyed. Who the hell was she to tell me that i can't help someone out. Just because i don't wear some stupid costume and fight bad guys in full view like other "heroes" doesn't mean i can't be heroic.

"If you would have just let me get my clothes off then everything would have worked out." she outrageously replied.

"Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? 'Don't worry people i will save the day by getting naked' the hell kinda quirk is that anyway?"

She turned to me eyes squinting eyebrows arched in a frown an annoyed look on her face.

"Dumbass are you forgetting? I'M INVISIBLE no one can see me so yes getting naked was the solution. It always used to work before you came to ogle at me." she said angrily.

_I was not ogling her._

I was scowling at her.

"Please when you graduate save our nation's decency and DO NOT try and inspire our youth with 'getting naked is the solution to your problems' line and i was not ogleing you." i defended myself.

"You were staring right at me while i was stripping." she reproved.

"Maybe if you didn't strip in full view of the entire street i wouldn't have." i shot back.

"Maybe if you closed your eyes like a gentleman it wouldn't have been a problem."

"Well may-" i started.

"Hahaha guys guys please while it's nice to see you two so energetic this early in the morning i will explain." the principle cut in.

"Miss Hagakure as this morning's incident proves you clearly need some extra security. I know we have always tried to keep it low key in the past, but the fact that people were able to ambush you on your way here is worrying. You and i both know that there are alot of people wanting to benefit from your quirk." he stated.

Hagakures face became somewhat downcast as she looked away.

"I-i know B-but wh-" she stammered.

"The reason that i want Mr Masayoshi here to be that security is because he's perfect for the job. You do a disservice to him by thinking that just because he is apart of the police that makes him unqualified. Plus he is the only person that can visually track you and could potentially be very useful in training you. So he will be assigned you and will be escorting you from now on."

The principle started to chuckle.

"I know it will take time to adjust to someone being able to see you but welcome to what it's like for the rest of us. Now i don't want you to keep you from your lessons so you can go Miss Hagakure and thank you." he finished.

She opened her mouth in order to protest but bit back.

"Yes sir" she said.

She stormed off, once she was out of the room i asked.

"Are you sure about this sir, she didn't seem too happy about that."

"Yes i'm sure."

There was a pause as i was awaiting an explanation, but i didn't get one.

"So be back here by the end of the school day and escort her home please. You will get a message about the change in assignment. Also you will be doing some training here and helping us out in the coming days please be ready."

"Yes sir."

I left the office in a daze.

_The hell just happened?_

Everything moved so fast. Surely it couldn't be so easy i was to be a bodyguard for a "hero". It didn't seem to make sense nothing was explained, i was expected to just guard her, from who or what i didn't know.

_Does this mean that everytime we get into trouble i've got to jump in? At least she's a "hero" so she should be able to handle herself ok. I'm just the eyes and ears i guess. _

As i turned over these thoughts in my head trying to grasp the significance of what i was being thrown into i was walking myself out of the school grounds. When i got a message.

"Allseer reassignment you are to follow the principles instructions keep watch for trouble anticipate and avoid conflict if possible keep radio contact and report anything suspicious HQ" it said.

_Damn he wasn't kidding he really does have clout in the police. _

I sighed.

"Fine whatever i better go and settle in."

After several hours of waiting. During which i recovered my sketch supplies and bag from my chase from this morning, thankfully it was recovered before it was stolen.

Outside the school gate i was lying on a bench lightly napping with a book i was memorizing covering my face.

_Waiting for a girl at a school gate to walk her home. _

It was an odd feeling my time at school was very short and intense. So i never relaxed and took part in these kinds of things.

_It's just for work. _

"Hi Miss Hagakure, you know you could just call me rather then try sneaking up on a guy sleeping. Why the annoyed look?" i casually mentioned.

"I'm not annoyed" she quietly sighed.

Her mouth was pursued as she frowned, her eyes had the look that told she was looking at something rather unpleasant. She was standing on the edge of my perception.

"Your not very convincing with a face like that." i continued.

_I guess being invisible for so long she never had to hide her facial expressions. _

"It's so annoying being read." she stated.

"Soooo you are annoyed?" i pressed.

"Just shut up and let's go." she huffed.

"Ugh are you always this pissy? Because if so this is gonna be harder than it needs to be." i said getting up from the bench.

I was not looking forward to guarding her already. We started to walk together i noticed that some of the students in her class looking at us with interest.

"No i'm not. Only because your here before you came along everything was so much simpler." she huffed again.

"Now it's just…...do you have any idea what i had to endure when i got back to class?" she continued.

"No but i could take a guess."

It wasn't hard to imagine.

"'Toru why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend' 'did you really strip for him?' 'i can't believe you would do something like that so early in the morning' i had that all day." she sighed.

"And i had to keep explaining it was a misunderstanding. Because of your screw up i had to go through all that. I still can't even believe you did that what were you thinking?" she scolded.

She started to blush more and looked uncomfortable.

"I hated it because." she started.

"Your not used to having so much attention?" i continued.

She sighed

"yes exactly. If you would of just left me alone this morning i would of been fine im a hero after all and you-" she paused.

"I'm what just a detective?" i said annoyed.

_Again why are all "heros" so full of themselves._

"Look i saw a girl being chased. It's my job to intervene and protect the public however i can, i don't need to be a "hero" to help people." i said the hero with finger quotes.

"..."

"..."

There was silence between us the mood was shifting down and becoming distasteful to the both of us. It was starting to get uncomfortable as we walked.

"S-so you can really see me?" she was looking down at her feet as she quietly asked.

I was a clunky attempt to change the subject. But i appreciated it an acted as if it was the smoothed of transitions.

"Yes i can see you" i replied.

"How do you see me?"

"I don't know exactly how. I'm not even sure how my quirk works."

"N-no i mean how do you see me. As in do i look just like everyone else or do i look weird like a blurr of light or something."

"No you look like any other regular person to me. In fact i still find it hard to believe you're actually invisible." she nodded.

"..."

"..."

"S-so d-do i look P-pretty?" she meekly asked.

_Beautiful._

It was odd, but that was the first answer that jumped into my head. I had trouble shaking it off after and began to think of a more appropriate response. I didn't wanna say anything embarrassing after a brief pause i began.

"...I think yo-" i begin.

She quickly turned and threw a tiny right fist at me. Noticing pretty early i was able to avoid the nibel blow.

"The hell was that for?" i said.

"D-don't answer please j-just forget i said anything" she replied.

"I was on-" i cut myself off.

Her face was getting red but she had a somewhat pained look on her face.

"O-ok consider it forgotten." i said.

We continued to walk until we got to her house. It was in a quiet suburb a rather unremarkable place. But it was peaceful i liked it. I stopped as we got to her gate.

"Well i'll see you later i guess." i said.

"Yeah i guess you will see me" she chuckled a little at that.

"I'll come down in the morning to walk you to school."

She flushed.

"This is gonna be so embarrassing, but yeah later"

She waved as she walked into the house her mother's eyes widening as she saw me.

I walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Though eyes that could see her

**Chapter 2**

It was the next day. I just got back from my morning run to get ready for my assignment.

I walked Toru to school, the mood between us was somewhat cordul between us as we talked. Leaving her at the front gate a group of her classmates rushed over and started to mutter in hushed tones, one even chanced a glance at me it was Jiro Kyoka. After that i went down to the station to start some work. My dad needed some sketches of some criminals a witness saw for an investigation he was conducting.

I was taking a break, one of the older beat cops was regaling me with the story of how he rescued some people once. It wasn't a very interesting story and i heard it tons of times. I nodded at the right time with the occasional "woooo" and "ahhh" at the prescribed points. While doing so i was rereading a book in my head that i had memorized to pass the time. When i got a message.

"This is Aizawa, your needed at the school before the last period. How are you at running?"

_Oh great now i'm at the beck and call of U.A._

"Your joking right?" i said to Aizawa incredulously.

"Nope" he replied.

I was standing in front of the entire class of 1-A. All of them in costume, we were just outside of one of the training city blocks that U.A. had. I was wearing a fox tail. we'll get to that.

_This is dumb, he is dumb and they look dumb._

I was not happy about this idea.

"So this is going to be a fox hunt, the aim is to find and track our volunteer here, recover his tail and bring it to me." Aizawa said.

"Volunteer my ass." i rebuked.

"Your fox will get a 15 minute head start, after that you all have 45 minutes to get the tail" he ignored me.

"Can we kill him?" Katsuki Bakugou said rather too seriously.

"Obviously not, but injuries can be healed." Aizawa casually stated.

"Hey i didn't sign up to get hurt being your guinea pig. In fact i didn't sign up for anything like this." i said.

"What's the matter Mr Masayoshi? You can't keep up with heroes in training? I thought the police was made of sterner stuff." he said turning to me.

I heard one or two sniggers from the class. He was looking me with his cold lifeless eyes.

_He's playing me._

I knew he was playing me. I knew exactly what he was doing. As i looked at him i could tell he knew it too. Clearly he was very adept in sizing up and playing students to get the best out of them. We both knew the outcome i didn't want to play along. But he knew i couldn't refuse such an obvious and blatant challenge how could i? I hated it.

_Is that a grin? Oh Just go die you ass._

"I win if i avoid them for 45 minutes?" i asked.

"Yes" he replied simply.

I nodded.

"Fine, i guess i've got the time to spare." i said tauntingly.

There was no doubt of the outcome, there was no way i could avoid them all in that much time. The odds were stacked against me.

_But i don't have to win i just have to stick it to them. Damn "heroes"_

"Everyone understand?" he said.

"Wait what about Toru? Won't he just give her the tail because you know" a voice replied.

"Your an honest sort aren't you Mr Masayoshi? I can trust you will play fair?" he asked me.

"Of course" i replied.

"Anything else?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, what quirk does he have?" a student at the front Midoriya Izuku asked.

"We are keeping that a secret. As homework if you can figure it out you get some extra points. It's nothing you guys can't handle though, anything else?...no?" Aizawa replied.

He nodded to me.

"Your 15 minutes start now."

So i jogged off running through the streets of the training ground. I was scanning the area committing it to memory and looking for a bolt hole to hide.

_If i can just run the timer out a little from hiding, even if they find me i can still win._

Looking into one of the buildings i found a crawl space in the ceiling. i jumped up into it to hide.

"This should do." i said to myself.

I checked the time 14 minutes had passed.

"Now to take a nap."

Another 15 minutes passed, then another 10.

"This is too easy." i commented to myself.

Below me on the edge of my perception i saw someone through the ceiling. Shoji Mezo even without an eidetic memory i would recognize him, i mean the six arm things he had it was quite the sight. Taking a closer look i realized something on the tips of his arms they were…...ears.

_I've been caught. It's no coincidence that he is here. He must have crazy hearing. _

He moved past below me. I made a break for it jumping down into the hallway. I ran in the opposite direction. Reacting with shocking speed he turned extending one of the "arms" after me trying to grab the tail. Seeing this clearly with my perception i dodged to the left the arm and hand on the end missing me.

Taking a right at the end of the hall running, i remembered there was a window with no glass at the end of the hall. Running to the window i jumped through onto the roof of the building next to this one. Rolling as i hit the flat roof and getting up into a run i kept going.

"Ha i knew following Mezo was a good idea" i heard behind me in the air.

As i ran something came into my view behind me going for my legs.

_Roll left!_

As it hit the ground where i was i noticed that it was tape?

Another one came i dodged right. Running again there was another building ahead over a short jump. Sliding under a vent a blur hit the vent as i went under.

_Is that a tongue? _ _Fast, that was too fast. _

Before i even knew what it was it got past me hitting were i had been. If i wasn't lucky enough to slide when i did it would of hit me.

"Hey Asui lay off he's mine" i heard behind me.

I couldn't see any of them. They were too far and behind me. I dared not look back. I realized i wasn't gonna make the jump to the next building. not with those long range quirks. I would be a sitting duck in the air.

I could see that under my feet in the building was a hallway as i was getting to the edge of the roof, i saw there was a window below me. I made a snap choice jumping up off of the roof and spinning in the air to face my pursuers, i grabbed the edge of the roof while falling.

Another blur flying over my head as did.

Kicking through the window glass exploded as i flew through feet first landing on my butt.

"Damn it" i yelped as the shock went up my spine.

_Outside is a bad idea._

Getting up i kept running through the building.

*BOOM*

I heard in the distance.

_Please no._

I didn't know many, if any of the quirks of the students of class 1-A. But there was one i did know. I knew because he was on a list of very dangerous quirks at the station.

*BOOM*

Bakugou was in the building.

I couldn't pin down where exactly he was. The sound was bouncing everywhere around the building making it hard to locate the source. I got to a rather heavy door of metal. Before i opened it i noticed him holding up one hand towards the door on the other side.

"OH FU-" i tried.

*BOOM*

Holding on to the door, it blew backwards in the ensuing explosion. Hitting the ground with me on top it slid down the hallway about ten feet away.

"Found you, hold still." he said walking though the space where a door used to be.

Rolling to my left and getting up running. I remembered there was a spiral stairway ahead.

*BOOM*

Another explosion behind me.

_Damn it there is another person below me. I'm gonna have to risk it. _

Jumping over the railing on the stairs grabbing onto opposite stair railing, i jumped back down going the opposite way. i was one floor down from where i was.

Bakugou was flying through the hall in the floor above me.

Ahead was Ojiro Mashirao i tried to slip past, but was stopped by his tail. He came at me from the right going for my tail with his hand, twisting around i kept the tail from him rolling backwards over his tail, landing on my feet i turned kept running away.

*BOOM*

Kicking through a door out into an alley as i was on the ground floor now. I ran right on the next left turning there was a fire escape. Running to it i jumped onto a dumpster and grabbed the ladder scrambling up it into the next building.

_Did i lose them?_

Once i was in the building i was leaning over hands on my knees. I was breathing hard now. Gulping as much air as i could.

"Hey" i turned to see Jiro Kyoka.

She was standing casually to my right, she was outside of my perception.

"*pant* hey" i said trying to catch my breath.

"So are you dating Toru?" she asked.

"*pant* What kind of question is that *pant* at a time like this *pant* but no im not, i just have to guard her*pant*" i replied.

She nodded.

"Good well you had better do your job right." she said an earlobe snaking down and clicking into her boot.

_The hell is she doing?_

"But i'm gonna have to take that tail now."

Everything started to go blurry. My perception was vibrating intensely it was making it impossible to see anything, with the sound assaulting my ears i was getting dizzy.

Disoriented as everything around me vibrated i stumbled on to my knees. I felt the tail being grabbed, the sound stopped shaking my head i recovered.

_What was that?_

I could see her running away behind me. She took a right down another hallway.

_Going to the stairway? _

I ran down a different hallway to cut her off. Luckily this was one of the buildings i memorized. I ran taking a left she had to run past here to get to the stairway. I could see her behind the wall running towards the T section. I was in the bottom part the end of the hall ending in a window.

I matched her pace so i would run into her as she passed this hallway. She had the tail in a pocket, it was hanging out she crossed me. Grabbing the tail as we met running passed one another. I jumped curling up as i did another explosion of glass showered onto the street below i was on the first floor when i jumped.

_How many windows am i gonna jump though today?_

I rolled as i hit the ground. I was hurting and exhausted.

"Ow that hurt"

Getting up was a struggle. Still holding the tail i kept running across the street into another alley.

_I have to lose them._

"Hey lover boy you gonna give me that tail or what?" i heard above me.

I looked up it was Ashido Mina sliding down one of the walls at speed.

"Thats *pant* not even fair *pant*" i said.

Running into the back of a building i charged the door breaking it i fell, rolling to recover. She was in view of my perception now behind me at the door.

"Give it i don't wanna hurt you." she announced.

"Just *pant* try it." i replied not looking.

"Fine but i warned you." she smiled.

She waved a hand and a big mucus like goo came flying at me. It was spread out in an arc.

_Can't dodge._

I was sliding over a table, i flipped it as i got to the end using it to shield myself a hiss rang out.

"Wow how'd you do that?" she asked.

"Is that acid? Are you actually joking….. acid? Seriously?" i retorted.

"Yep."

_Scary. _

I picked up the table and threw it at her blocking her view as i ran out. To the left.

As i was passing a side door leaving the building Bakugou was to my right he took aim i couldn't go left i would never make it in time. A fire escape was ahead on the other side of the tight alley and above me.

_Maybe up?_

Looking up i found that Asui was jumping on to the fire escape from the roof

_Nope. back it is then._

Still running i kicked off of the wall turning to grab the fire escape i swung myself back into the building i just left rolling to avoid losing momentum.

*BOOM*

"QUIT RUNNING." i heard shouted.

It was getting harder to track everyone now. I run for the front door Mina jumped me from the side i ducked as she flew over me. Running outside the front of the building. Asui was on the roof behind me.

"This *pant* sucks" i said.

Mina was behind me getting out of the building Bakugou was on the right just leaving the alley.

"*pant* just go to hell *pant*" i repeated.

Asui moved first springing from the wall she closed the gap with incredible speed i twisted left avoiding her grabbing her outstretched arm. I shoved her into Mina. While this went on Bakugou.

*BOOM*

He came at me. Dropping to the ground he flew over me. Rolling left i continued to dodge.

Kyoka had gotten onto the scene exiting the building.

As i was rolling i was stopped by bumping into someones legs.

"Huh?" i said looking up. It was Uraraka Ochaco.

"Hi" she said as she looked down waving.

I couldn't believe it how did she get past my perception?

"*pant*H-how did you *pant* sneak up on me? *pant*" i asked.

"Sneak up on you?" she asked tilting her head as she spoke.

I know now what it was that happend. It was my limit while i may know everything around me, have very good reaction times and reflexes, there is only so much i could take. I still needed to pay attention to things to see them. I had four "heroes" to keep an eye on while trying to think of my next move and look for an escape. It was only natural that i couldn't process everything. So i had missed her observing me. I didn't know this at the time though i would learn later.

"Boop" she said poking my forehead. I felt a strange force lifting me up from the ground. I couldn't move i tried but it wasn't affecting anything.

"Thank you." she said sweetly taking the tail.

She ran off leaving me in the air once she was out of sight i dropped.

"Ow." i weakly said.

I looked at the time 10 minutes was left.

"*pant*Damn it i almost had it*pant*"

The training ended with Uraraka the victor. I was picked up after and was given a once over by the school nurse. There was nothing serious just some scratches and bruising nothing a few night's rest won't fix.

I was in a sullen mood after. I walked with Toru home i was tired and aching all over.

"That training was such crap." i said.

"I think you did kinda well." she replied. The mood thankfully was still on good terms.

"Yeah, but not good enough." i sulked.

Even though i knew i wasn't going to win. I still hated that i lost to "heroes". My pride was hurt and being the training dummy of Aizawa was not fun.

"I don't get it why not just become a hero? I think you would do good." Toru said.

_Here is is again, i always get asked this "why not be a "hero" they are so much better"_

"Because i don't want to be a "hero" i already am one." i scowled at her.

"Why not? Heroesare so cool they save lives everyday." she retorted.

"Oh so what i don't? the police just sit on there arses all day doing nothing is it? Don't give me that, it's us that are working everyday to keep law and order so that we don't need "heroes" anymore. It's those "heroes" your so fond of that sit and do nothing, they only ever show up when there are cameras around." i spat.

I was getting angry now. I could never stand the self importance that "heroes" are so fond of.

"_Heroes" are just so great and wonderful. Makes me sick._

"That's not true. Heros arrive when they are needed the most. They take on dangers to save others." she replied annoyed.

She turned frowning, blue eyes hot with resentment.

"And we don't? Tell me where was the "hero" when you were in trouble hm? Oh thats right there wasn't one. I helped you and why didn't one turn up? Because there was nothing to be gained. "Heroes" don't care about saving others, just fanning their huge ego." i said my voice rising with the welling anger.

"Your wrong." she shouted.

"The whole point of being a hero is to save others." she continued.

"So you are seriously telling me that the fame, glory and money have no appeal? That they have nothing to do with the reason so many people want to be one? If you honestly believe that then your as dumb as a bag of bricks." i insulted.

"And what about you?" she pointed at me flushed with anger.

"Why do you work for the police? What too scared of trying to be a hero and failing?" she spat back.

"That's how you "heroes" see the police isn't it? The failures those that can't be "heroes" but desperately want it. No that's not why i joined my whole family are apart of the police, going back generations and we are always taught that doing the right thing is its own reward. That to tirelessly work to better the world is a cause worth fighting for, that you don't need thanks or praise or fame or money because doing the right thing and being a real hero is reward enough." i snapped back.

That was the creed my family always held on to

"Doing the right thing is its own reward a true hero needs no glory and needs no thank you"

"Fine if you hate heroes so much just leave. I can take care of myself the rest of the way." she spat increasing her walking speed.

"No its my job i can't just leave." i sulked walking behind her.

I didn't want to but i had a job to do.

"Whatever." she huffed.

She was walking ahead of me as we both stewed in the raw anger and mutual dislike of the other, we said nothing. We got to her house and she walked inside each not acknowledging the other. She walked inside and i started to walk away back home.

_I can't believe her._

"Hey wait."

_She really is just some self absorbed "hero"._

"Stop."

_No respect for anyone else it's all about "heroes"._

"Please stop."

I noticed the voice calling for me, as i did someone came into my perception it was Torus mother.

"A-are you Masayoshi Kuria?"

"YEA-" i bit my tongue. I was still fuming and burning with anger.

_It's not fair to take it out on her._

With a deep breath i calmed myself and turned.

"Yes i am, you would be Toru's mothe-"

"Can you really see my daughter?" she pleaded cutting me off.

Her face was pained, tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Can you?" she repeated.

"Y-yes i can" i replied.

"Honestly? You really can? Your not lying?" she asked desperately.

"Yes i really can." i said nodding.

"Is..is she still as beautiful as i remember her?" a small sob leaping out.

The anger that was burning was doused, cooled and froze my heart dropped and my stomach lurched as the pathetic plea came.

"I think she is yes" i said solemnly. Any embarrassment of how i might sound abating.

She looked closely into my eyes, her blue piercing gaze trying to discern any lie in my words.

_Toru has her mothers eyes._

She still didn't seem convinced, it wasn't a surprise, it was so long since she had seen her own daughters face.

_I can't imagine what that's like._

I thought for a moment thinking of someway that my words would convince her. Then i had it something only she could know.

"On the bottom of the nape of your daughters neck. She has a birthmark it looks like three five pointed stars." i said recalling the small detail from a file in my mind.

Her face screwed up painfully as she grabbed my light blue shirt. Sobbing with tears running down her face as she looked at the floor.

"*sob* y-y-you r-really *sob* can s-s-see her *sob*" she said voice shaking.

I gently put my hand onto her shoulder. Trying to keep the wrenching feeling at the back of my neck trying not to tear up. It was awful to see so much pain in the open.

"Y-yes i can" i replied meekly.

"*sob* i can't *sob* believe it someone *sob* someone can finally see my baby" she cried clutching hard to my shirt.

"M-miss Toru if you would like. I work as a sketch artist for the police if both of you want i can draw her for you to see." i replied.

How could i not. How could i honestly do nothing while a mother cried at the loss of the ability to see her own daughter. Her face shot up to look at me she was red around the eyes.

"Y-you can do that?" she hurriedly asked.

"Yeah i can"

"A-and i-it'll be accurate i-it'll really look like her?"

"Yes i wouldn't be much use if my sketches couldn't be used to identify people from witness accounts" i tried a weak chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Please do, please i would give anything for that." she pleaded.

"It's fine i promise. I would be happy to do it for you. i don't need anything for it." i replied.

"Thank you" she started crying again.

The rest of the day was a blur before i knew i was home.

It was an old house with a traditional feel to it i walked through the door taking my shoes off.

"Im home" i annoched.

Going into the kitchen to get some food. I saw my dad at the dining table going through some files, he looked up a serious look on his face as i walked in.

"Hm late today. What you been up too?" he asked.

He was a very hard faced and scary looking man. He always had the look that he would snap your neck at any moment if you crossed him.

"Was roped into helping the students in U.A today. Apparently that's also my job now." i said sighing.

I was getting a bottle of water from the fridge. I wanted to be bitter about the whole thing but i couldn't not after meeting Toru's mother. I couldn't do it the anger had been bled away.

"Really? Typical "heroes" you know that that principle demanded you to work for U.A for this assignment. DEMANDED not asked." he scowled.

I sat down opposite him putting my feet on the table and sighed.

"You really should just go up there and tell them you want nothing to do with it. Get your damn feet off the table." he continued.

"It's not that easy dad and you know it." i replied. Doing as he told me.

He slammed a hand on the table.

"Like hell it isn't." he shouted.

I didn't react to the outburst. He was always quick to anger, but it ebbed away just as quickly.

"No dad it isn't, not now anyway." i said.

"Why not?" he said angrily.

"Because today i met Toru's mother. I can't back out not now." i said

All anger gone he raised an eyebrow.

"She hot?" he asked.

"Mom will kill you if she gets a wiff of that attitude." i scolded.

You see my mom was an empath. She could see emotions as colours around a person. So she was unbelievably sharp and tuned into those around her.

"It's fine she won't find out." he said confidently.

"She always does dumbass." i rebuked.

"So why can't you back out? Did you…...you know with the daug-"

He was making a hole with one hand and a pointing finger with the other. Moving them closer together.

I interrupted before he could finish the sentence or the obscene gesture.

"Dad shut up" i said.

He laughed.

"So why?" he asked smiling.

Looking down at the table and picturing the scene in my head.

"I made her a promise that i would sketch her daughter for her, so she can finally see her. It's been over 10 years since she last saw her, i can help. So i have to you know that." i said.

Looking up i notice my dad.

"*sob* that's awful *sob" he cried.

Yes this hard face guy who was 6'4 and heavily build with one of the scariest faces you can think of was balling his eyes out.

"Really dad?"

*sniff*

He sniffed as he tried to dry tears. Yeah he was a cry baby, it was a curse from my grandad, well that's what he says. But the result is an overly emotional wreck of a man prone to extremes of anger, sadness, happiness and any other emotion you can think of at the drop of a hat. My mother always said.

"He's the most colourful man i know."

She was a therapist working with victims of various crimes. So she was very suited to dealing with him. She said she always enjoyed his overdramatic "shows" of emotion.

Thankfully i wasn't as bad as him…...at least i didn't think i was.

"So yeah that's why i can't back out now." i said.

"Damn right you can't." he completely recovered. His face turning to stone again

See what i mean?

I told Toru's mother that when i had a day off i would go down.

It was the next day.

I got back from my run, got ready, left the house and was walking to Toru's.

_I should try to make things up to her._

As i thought this something came over the radio.

"This is charlie romeo to all units we have a potential kidnapping on rosey way any units close by? over"

_Rosey way? That's the way me and Toru walk to school together. _

My heart leaped i was already running in the direction of the scene.

"Charlie romeo this is Allseer i'm in the area and am responding on foot i won't be long do you have a description of the victim? Over"

"To Allseer The witness couldn't give a description says they couldn't see them but that they were shot with a dart and carried into a van it looked like air but the kidnappers were clearly carrying something. Sorry Allseer that's what the witness say's over"

"Charlie romeo did they see a uniform? Over"

"To Allseer yes the witness says they could see a U.A. uniform over."

_Damn it. _

I realized then that she must've left early to avoid talking with me after that fight.

Now she was gone.

I have to get to the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Though eyes that could see her

Chapter 3

"To Allseer yes the witness says they could see a U.A. uniform over."

_Damn it. _

I realized then that she must've left early to avoid talking with me after that fight.

Now she was gone.

I have to get to the crime scene.

_Damn it Damn it Damn it this was my fault._

I kept running towards where she was last seen.

"To Allseer this is papa hawk approaching the scene soon if you arrive before me do not i repeat do not touch anything do you copy? over"

_Dad?_

"To papa hawk this is allseer i am not to touch anything over."

_He would insist on that. _

My father was a detective of many years experience. Although this case may not have not been his forte an experienced eye can pick up a lot especially his.

Still running i started to try and piece things together like he would.

_First thing is it actually Toru?_

Although i was convinced it was from the witness description of the event i have to confirm it.

"To Charlie Romeo this is Allseer i may have an I.D. on the victim Hagakure Toru, she normally walks this route to school can you confirm that she is missing Over"

"To Allseer this is Charlie Romeo we will start looking into it over."

_Ok so while that's being done let's assume for now that it is her. who would kidnap her?_

It was a hard question to answer. I had wondered about it a lot i mean who would benefit from someone who was invisible? Everytime i thought about it i would come to the same conclusion.

_Everyone would the list could be so long._

Think about it she was totally invisible to everything CCTV, heat, ultra violet, infrared there was nothing. Imagine what kind of spy you could make with that? Or a thief if you could turn her. Gangs, military, multinational corporations, the league of villains even governments would line up to get ahold of that. The list was long almost endless.

As i pondered this i noticed i was getting close to the scene.

_That's a dead end line of thought i can't pin down a who. So why now?_

Well maybe i really was guarding her. I mean i didn't really believe it. But they had picked the one day i wasn't with her ever since.

_That first time i saved her. Could it be they where the same group?_

I recalled the details of that day and went over them in my mind. But there was nothing, nothing on them that could I.D them or give me a lead. But if it was the same group there was one thing that gave me some idea of who they were.

_They must be pretty professional and patient. They must have been observing us since then._

There was almost zero chance of it being a coincidence that they jumped her when she was alone like that.

I had finally gotten to the scene.

The street was on a slight incline that i was at the bottom of. The right side of the road and pavement gave way to a small grassy hill that lead down from the road. On the left side was a row of houses. In the middle of the road was a set of tire tracks. They came down the incline on the left side of the road. At the end of that the tire tracks curved onto the right side of the road ending as the strain on the tires was taken away. Following the road up it took i curve left behind the houses losing line of sight before a junction in the road.

It was very well laid even. If someone saw that they went up the road the chance of them knowing which direction they took after was low.

I heard a siren behind me.

It was my dad, stopping the car he got out taking a quick look around. Wearing a long trench coat that bellowed behind him as he walked over.

"What have you got?" he asked his voice level.

His face was expressionless and hard. Even though he was the emotional type he was the very idea of professionalism at work.

_I have to be cool and concise in my theories. _

"I just got here, all i have is that the vehicle came down the road at speed and stopped suddenly here." i pointed at were the tire tracks on the left side of the road.

"I know it was at speed because while breaking they put strain on the on the tires hence the tracks. So the kidnapping happened there." i pointed to the pavement next to the tracks.

"After they got her they must have put her in the back and sped off. Spinning the vehicle around on to the right side of the road up the hill and out of sight before they turned off. In what direction i don't know."

"Her?" he asked.

"Im convinced that it's Toru."

"You don't know that and there is nothing that would indicate that it was her." he scolded.

"The witness description heavily suggested that it was her." i replied.

"Good point, i agree with your assessment so far" he nodded.

"Really? Dad it's not the time for a lesson." i rebuked.

"It's detective to you, and you must always be learning on the job. You have to push the personal stuff aside for the moment. This is just another case." he reproved me.

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to shout at him damn it. It was my fault i couldn't just push that away i had to help her. But he was right. i knew he was right ok. It was galling, it pissed me off.

"Yes your right." i said through gritted teeth.

"Good, where should we look next?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath while i bite down on the frustration. i tried to calm down.

"We should start with where victim was shot with the dart and carried. Maybe she dropped something that could give a positive I.D. Or maybe one of the kidnappers dropped something."

"Very good, go ahead." Nodding his head in the direction of the pavement where we believed she was taken.

"While you look i'm going to close off the area to ensure that the scene isn't damaged. Make sure you remember that first we could lose evidence." he scolded again,

"Right sorry detective" i replied

I should of thought of it first. But i was getting caught up in the situation my anger was welling up again as i reproved myself. Going to the pavement while clenching my fists. Using my perception the scan the area for the smallest detail i found something, it was a rather lucky break.

"Detective i've found the dart." i called over my shoulder.

"Good leave it there i'll be over now." He was using police tape to cut off access to the road.

Once done he came over to me sitting on his haunches as he did.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's odd." i replied looking at the dart on the side of the road.

"Oh how so?" he prompted.

"It's sloppy, in one way the speed that it happened and the place they chose to kidnap her suggests planning. But the fact they left this here suggests not."

"A decoy?" he asked.

"No it's empty meaning that it must have been used."

"A really good decoy?"

"Have there been any reports of someone being attacked with a dart gun recently?"

"Not that i've heard, no" he replied.

"Then the only other way would be to use it on themselves or someone they know. If they are smart enough to plan this good of a decoy then i doubt they would be so careless as to leave DNA evidence of themselves or of someone we could connect to them." i concluded.

"I agree. It is odd, perhaps the choice of place is a coincidence and they are just good beginners."

"Perhaps."

I didn't believe it but that was because i knew they must of been following me and Toru walking to and from school, meaning that they knew she was alone. They could of picked her up anywhere on the way but they chose here. The quietest and most ideal spot on our route there. But those were things i knew outside of the crime scene and so had to be discarded unless there was evidence.

_Damn it this process is being so tedious._

It was annoying. Toru was gone taken by god only knew who and here i am having to play detective. 

"Ok then i'll bag it up maybe they left prints. Can you tell me anything else?"

"Yes there is a serial number and model number on the dart. It it may indicate the gun used or better yet the owner want me to call it in?" i asked.

My dad nodded walking back to the car to get some gloves and a clear bag. While he was doing this i called up the arms team at the station. Giving them the details of the dart they came up with a lead it was a pretty solid one too. After recovering the evidence so far my dad walked around the scene taking in every detail. While this happened we got the confirmation that Toru was in fact missing. Once i got off of the phone

"So anything we can use?" he asked

"Yes it's a special dart only one kind of gun uses it. it's a MK 452 model which is interesting" i said.

"Oh? Why it that?"

"Because it's only sold to and used by "heroes" the company only makes equipment exclusively for them."

"Hmmm that is interesting. Kinda puts a spanner in the works huh? Stolen?"

"If we assume it wasn't "heroes" that did it then yes most likely. But without the gun we can't be certain."

"Very good. So what should we do next?"

"We should assume for the time being that the gun was stolen the darts are made by the same company so we should also assume that they too were stolen."

"Why assume that for the time being?"

"Because a "hero" has very little motivation to kidnap a hero in training. They have little to gain surly a better idea is to convince her to join your team."

"Then a personal grudge?"

"If it was an individual kidnapping her then maybe. But it was a group we know that due to the witness statement given during the call. I doubt that they all could be convinced to do this for a personal grudge. The backlash if it was found out would be huge."

"Do we know if the witness was right? you know that they can misremember things."

"If it was a small detail like what were the wearing? what did they look like? You would be right but to miscount the number of people would be unlikely. Plus we know it was at least four people due to the speed at which it happened." i concluded.

"Go on"

"One to drive one to fire the dart gun two to grab her and put her in the back."

"Ok then i think your on the right tracks. So let's assume that the gun and ammo was stolen what now?"

_Stop screwing around. We both know what to do let's just get on with it. _

"We should see if any of the guns in circulation have been reported missing or stolen. That will take time though and kidnappings are a race against time. So while that's being worked on we should check out the warehouse that is storing the guns and ammunition. It's the most obvious place to steal one. Relying on stealing one from a "hero" is dumb. You would have to have a death wish to rob a "hero"" i concluded.

"Hahaha" my dad laughed.

_Why are you so calm about this?_

He slapped me on the shoulder.

"Good very good. Your making quite the detective your conclusions make sense and your assuming very little and thinking logically i'm proud of you." he said.

I didn't feel very good it was nice and all but thinking about Toru left me worried, angry and frustrated. I needed to do more my dad looked at me seriously.

"Don't worry focus on the case we will get Toru back ok?"

_Then let's get going already._

"Yeah i know dad."

"Good now the cavalry should be here soon. We will handover the evidence and report then check out the warehouse you know where it is?"

_More waiting? really?_

"Yeah"

While waiting my dad kept up the questions.

"Is there any other way to track her?" he asked.

"no ...wait …. Maybe"

I thought for a moment.

_Would U.A. really do something like that?_

"Detective if you needed to track an invisible person. How would you do it?" i asked.

"Well by her clothes i guess."

"Yeah but she can take them off easy." i brushed off.

"Yeah but you gotta be pretty ballsy to walk around on the street naked. Invisible or not."

"Yeah, i agree she is ballsy to do that."

My dad turned to me a look of mild surprise.

"Y-your joking." he asked.

"Nope i've seen her try and strip in broad daylight on a busy street."

"Damn and only you can see her too, is it wrong for me to be a little jealous?" he asked.

_Is it really time for jokes?_

"Just shut up and listen dad. The point i'm getting at is. Is there a way to track an invisible person without using visuals or senses in general? But rather her physical presence."

He thought for a moment.

"GPS? It wouldn't rely on senses and she could be tracked 24/7. But she would have to have an item on her that connected to the GPS a phone or something, defeating the point of being invisible. Not to mention stuff like that would be thrown away by the suspects."

"What do we use on "heroes" that go rogue and violent villains we catch?"

"Well we chip them. A GPS chip is…..placed under the skin so we can keep track of them."

The penny had dropped.

"So question is would U.A. go so far as to chip a student?"

"Yeah they would" my dad said confidently.

"How do you know?" i asked.

"You know Bakugou?"

An unpleasant sensation settled on me as i pictured his face again.

"We have….unfortunately met."

"Chipped, at least that's what i heard U.A. request too if the rumor was right." he said.

"R-really?"

"You've met him you would have a better idea why they did it."

_Yeah the guy is a maniac._

"Fair point so do can the police track her using the chip?" i asked.

My dad grabbed the radio and asked HQ about it. It turned out that we had no access to it only U.A. could access that data.

I made a phone call to an unpleasant person.

"Aziawa here. I'm in the middle of class what do you want?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Aziawa it's Kuria i'm investigating Toru's disappearance is there any chance you could track her using a GPS chip?"

"Ah our fox, how did you know about that?"

"It seemed reasonable to think you had one."

"Hmmm yes it does. Yes she has a GPS chip and we have already checked, the signal is being interfered with."

"Wait that can happen?"

"Apparently it can." he answered.

"Damn. Thank you anyway Aziawa sorry to bother you"

He hung up instantly.

"Nothing. The signal is being interfered with" i said to my dad.

"Hmm it was a good try." 

Later on we were arriving at the warehouse where they stored the guns and ammo for the dart guns. There was only a handful of staff on site showing our bagues and explaining our investigation they were happy to help. We walked into an office that was connected to the warehouse database.

"Any thefts here lately?" My father asked the manager.

"No none on site detective. Our security is pretty top notch any thefts that would occur would be reported immediately."

"What about thefts off site maybe on a delivery to a site or from the manufacturer here?" i asked.

"There was no thefts on them either uhh?" he paused wondering.

"I'm also a detective. What about anything going missing?

"Right" he said skeptically.

"Well yes that does happen" he continued.

_Asshole._

"Sir could we look at the latest report." my dad asked.

"That is if you would note down such things?" i said bitterly.

"Yes of course detective" he replied nodding to my father.

I was getting annoyed again.

"Just over here please detective" he continued. Not looking at me.

_Prick._

Going over to a computer my dad clipping me around the ear when the manager turned away. He got the relevant report up it seemed that one of the deliveries going out had crashed and the stock was destroyed with it. This included 5 boxes of tranquilizer darts that we were looking for.

"Did you write this up?" i asked.

"No the night manager did"

"So was there evidence of a crash?" i pressed.

"I didn't see it no."

Looking at the report i noticed something.

"A-are these the serial numbers of the boxes that went out?" i asked.

He looked at the computer.

My father behind me watching our exchange.

"Yes they are."

"Are their ever duplicate numbers?"

"No but we reuse them after every year.

"Why? Surly for tracking purposes reusing the numbers defeats the point"

"We reuse them every year because that's how long the chemical inside the darts lasts. It's potent stuff but it breaks down quickly so we have to scrap them and remake them." he finished.

"Seems unprofitable?" my dad chipped in.

"Hero teams pay a lot of money for high grade stuff detective." the manager said shrugging.

"Hmmmm" i mused putting a hand on my chin gazing at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" my dad asked.

_This is weird something is off. _

"Nothing….. Yet. How do you keep track of the stock here? Do you manually count them every week?"

"No it's done by a state of the art computer. The room is hermetically sealed and can only be accessed by one door. You need a code and every entry and exit is tracked and noted. There are cameras inside the room as well" the manager said smugly.

"Could someone sneak in and hide in there until a shift change?" i asked.

"Not without us knowing CO2 and oxygen levels are monitored to keep the chemicals from spoiling."

"This may be a dead end." my dad said.

"No, one last thing could you let me inside to look for a bit please?" i requested.

The manager considered for a second.

" I suppose there is no harm in it come with me" he said.

"I'll stay up here mind if i take a look at the entries and exits over the past few months sir?" my dad asked.

"Your more then welcome detective." the manager nodded.

He led me outside of the office and down some corridors until we got to a steel door. heavy locks kept it shut and locked in place. It looked closer to a bulkhead on a ship rather than a door punching a code in the keypad the door hissed as it opened.

I walked inside the manager following me. Inside were shelves lined with boxes of tranquilizer darts. Using my perception to take in the details of the room around me looking over every box and serial number taking only a few minutes.

"Do you only stock these darts in this room?" i asked walking around the room.

"Yes it's the only place in the city"

"Tell me how many boxes are in here?"

"Latest count puts it at 250 so we are full" he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How does your computer count the boxes?"

"It scans the serial numbers and counts up the total why?" the manager asked confused.

"That's interesting because i count 253 boxes" i said matter of factly.

"That's impossible our system has never been wrong" he denied.

"Your computer doesn't count duplicate serials does it?" i asked.

"Well no but there are never duplicates unless they are missing or spoiled in either case they are never on site" the manager explained.

"Yet in this room there are three pairs of duplicates and two boxes are missing."

"How could you tell that?"

"Because the three duplicates were the ones that went missing in that crash remember?"

"But five went missing in that crash." he contradicted.

"Exactly which means two boxes have been stolen from here. Right under your nose."

The manager stopped for a moment putting a hand on his chin for a second.

"That's a leap why do you think that?" he sceptikally asked.

"Easy the night manager lies that stock has been destroyed when it hasn't. It is immediately replaced from offsite automatically when the boxes haven't left the room. The computer then counts the boxes not counting the duplicate serial numbers as two but rather as one. Meaning that you had 5 extra without knowing it. The thief can then wait until he has a buyer before taking it." I finished.

"Wait but what about the time between the stock being destroyed and the new ones being replaced? we would catch that and notice the discrepancy."

_He's an asshole but at least he is on the ball, not sharp enough though._

"If you look at the date of the report on the crash and the date the stock numbers were updated taking into consideration the loss of stock. They a few days apart a small oversight but it happens."

"H-how do you know that?"

Tapping my head i replied.

"It's part of my quirk raw data crunching is easy."

I grabbed my radio.

"Papa hawk this is allseer can you note down the name of the manager who filed that missing report. He is a suspect at the moment he is either the prime suspect or a supplier over."

"To Allseer this papa hawk i've got it over"

"Thank you. Would you be able to show us CCTV on the dates and times that our suspect entered and exited this room?"

"O-of course detective" he nodded.

"Thank you."

_That's better._

I couldn't help but feel good about putting down a disrespectful arse.

We got back to the office where he showed us the CCTV that we had asked for.

"There he is" the manager pointed at the screen.

As the night manager walked into the room at the end of his shift he casually picked up one of the boxes and put it into a maintenance bag. After about 20 mins standing around looking busy he walked back out.

"Don't you search everyone that tries leaving the building?" my dad asked.

"No Detective every time someone leaves one of those rooms the computer does a recount. If something was missing then the alarm is raised."

"A pretty smart guy then." i commented.

"And experienced too he's done this a few times." my dad said.

"How do you know?" i asked.

"Experience and attention to detail. Look how he moves he's not even nervous very nonchalant and confident. He is totally convinced that he has beaten the system and won't get caught."

We watched as he walked out of the building and into his car driving off.

"Well that's enough for a warrant. I'll call it in"

_That'll take too long._

"Do the staff have lockers on site?" i asked.

"Yes."

"Could you show me his?"

_If i could just take a look._

"Hey hey you know damn well we can't go searching his locker without a warrant what you playing at?" my dad said angrily.

"I'm not gonna open his locker. I just wanna take a look at it that's all honest." i got a skeptical look from him.

"Fine could you take us both then. My colleague is still young and i don't want him screwing up an open shut case of theft." dad said.

"Very well detectives come with me."

He showed us to a wall of lockers. Using my perception i searched every one of them. What? I said i wasn't gonna open his locker and i'm not. I'm just looking at it. Perfectly legal.

"It's that one" the manager pointed.

"Hmmmmmmmmm" i over exaggerated while stroking my chin.

My dad was eyeing me closely he knew what i was doing. He just had no grounds to stop me i was working within the law. Well ok i was bending the rules a little but only a little.

"Hmmmm i have a hunch that if we go to Mikey's restaurant and look at the CCTV there we may find the guy we are looking for." i announced.

"OH a hunch huh?" my dad said rolling his eyes.

He was clearly annoyed at my bending of the law to solve the case.

"Yeah a hunch that's all" i said dead pan.

_Sorry dad but it's my fault so i have find her._

It wasn't a hunch.

Inside of the night managers locker was a piece of paper that had the address for a meeting, a phone number and the price that the buyer was willing to pay for the tranquilizers. The exchange was only a few days ago.

"Right well we will be going now as you can see he didn't open the locker. We are currently pursuing another case at the moment so we won't be dealing with this. But i've passed it onto someone else they will be here soon thank you." my dad nodded.

We left the warehouse and got into the car.

"You can't be doing that i know time is important but what you just did was wrong." my dad scolded.

"I didn't break any laws though. I just looked at the locker." i protested.

"You violated the man's privacy."

"I can't help that can i? I see what i see it would be like asking me to not look at the world around me. It's the same as asking me not to breathe i physically can't do it."

"Yes but what you did back there was very questionable you should of left it alone."

"I can't you know i can't and i broke no laws it's all legal. There is nothing that says i can't use my quirk when on duty."

"Fine yes you didn't break the law but you went against the spirit of the law there is a difference. Even the legality of using your quirk like that is in question." he said harshly.

_Really? Since when was that the case?_

It seemed that events were moving behind the scenes that involved me.

_I can't believe this when was i gonna be told are they really going to throw away all this time i put in because of my quirk?_

I kept these questions to myself for now. I wanted to go over them in my head before i asked anything.

"Someone is in trouble dad and i need to help them. If i need to bend the rules a little i will. I should have been there it was my job to guard her against this exact thing happening. But i wasn't all because of some stupid fight." i said.

"As a detective i'm telling you that you can't risk such a thing so lightly and you should stop" he began.

"But as your father i'll simple warn you be careful because it will bite you in the ass one day and you will regret it understand?" he continued.

"Yeah i get it"

"Look i get that you feel responsible. But if you blindy charge ahead ignoring everything you know what will happen you'll turn into a "hero" or worse a villain and you know what happens then?" he said a serious look on his face.

"You'll hunt me down and kill or arrest me to regain the family honour."

"I'll hunt you down and kill or arrest you to regain the family honour that's right." he replied.

You may be wondering if this has ever happened before? Well yes it has. Once but we don't talk about it. Family thing you know how it is.

We got to Mikey's restaurant and asked for the CCTV we needed. We found our supplier and our prime suspect. The exchange was made and we saw the van that he drove off in.

"Do you think it's the same van?" i asked my dad.

"Hmmm it's pretty likely we got the plate number?"

"Yep we can get an address from this right?" i asked.

"Yep i'll call it in."

After we got the address we started to drive off and full speed. My dad sounding the siren as we did we had to hurry. They may of tried to move her again and the trail may have gone cold weaving through traffic as we sped away.

We got into a more rundown part of town turning off the sirens as we approached the address.

"There" i pointed as the house came into view.

The driveway was empty.

_Are we too late?_

We got out of the car and approached the house it seemed empty. My dad knocked the door but there was no answer. I walked around to the back using my perception to search the house. Nothing, there was nothing no lead or anything.

_Damn it we were so close. _

Frustration boiled in me we were close, so close damn it i could feel it. I searched again and again. Nothing, i could see a box of tranquilizers on the kitchen counter. They were similar to the one on the scene and the same ones taken from the warehouse.

_Wait is that?_

There was a basement. There seemed to be something there it was right on the edge of my perception there were papers and files on a table. Straining my perception as much as i could. I looked through them they were of Toru. Personal files medical records. There were cameras and other surveillance equipment. But i couldn't view the whole basement from any point outside of the house there was nothing that indicated where they took her.

_If….if only i could get into the house. _

There was a window the latch was undone i could easily just open it and jump in.

I was standing in front of the window gazing into the kitchen it thinking.

_That's breaking and entering though._

I won't lie it was tempting me. it was very tempting.

_I only need a quick look. _

It was so frustrating i was so close if i just broke in, had a quick look i'm sure there is something there that will help me.

_But i would be breaking the law if the case every went to court and someone found out it would fall apart. What's more impor-_

"Hey find anything?" my dad interrupted.

He was standing at my shoulder.

"Hmm?" i jumped and turned in surprise.

_When did he get so close? _

"Find anything?" he repeated.

"N-no nothing" i replied.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

_Ugh why is he so sharp._

"Yeah i'm fine i'm just thinking" i said.

Finally i nodded.

"Say did you check the other side?" i asked.

"No not yet i'm gonna take a look. I'll radio HQ to get a warrant and ask if anyone has seen the van."

"Ok, I have a feeling there maybe something here i can see. i'm gonna check again."

"Ok" he said.

Walking off around the house he took a good look to see if anything was off. He noticed that there was a small window leading into the basement. Inside there was a desk and several chairs. In the centre of it there was also cork board but it was turned away so he couldn't see anything on it. If only it was a little to the left he could see without needing a warrant his eyesight was naturally good it was that was his quirk he couldn't see really far but he could easily read the small print in an open newspaper from across the room.

He decided that i may be able to see something he couldn't as he turned the corner back around to where i was he saw me.

I was right by the window looking away my face was red adrenaline was pumping through me. I was getting dizzy from the rush it was intense. My heart was pounding it took all of my effort not to jump at my dad's voice.

"Hey you sure you're ok you're looking kinda wobbly? You sick?" he asked.

_Y-yeah sick_

"*cough* m-maybe a little i'm kinda straining my quirk a little*cough*" i said as a few coughs left me as i turned to him.

"And i am kinda feeling dizzy too" i continued.

_That was a crazy high._

"Well did you find anything?" he asked.

"N-no nothing"

"Did you see the equipment in the basement?"

"Yeah but there is nothing there that indicated where they may have taken her. I've tried but my perception can't reach it all. If i got in i could but that's illegal"

_Yeah and now even my quirk is in question. _

"Damn it we are so close too" he sighed.

"Y-yeah" i replied coolly.

"Well you had best go home i don't think there is anything else you can do here don't worry we will find her. You did really good so far, chin up." my dad consoled me.

"I know you will detective." i said nodding.

_I'm sorry dad._

"I had better stay here and keep watch, sorry i can't take you home."

"It's ok dad."

_That's for the best._

I made my way back home before the guilt consumed me.

Later on as it was getting dark. I stood on the street opposite a dull office building it had 12 floors altogether.

It was also declared abandoned.

I knew however that it wasn't abandoned.

I knew Toru was inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Though eyes that could see her

Chapter 4

Later on as it was getting dark. I stood on the street opposite a dull office building it had 12 floors altogether.

It was also declared abandoned.

I knew however that it wasn't abandoned.

I knew Toru was inside.

The fact was, i shouldn't of been there that night, i should of done things properly. By the book as the other police types used to say but what choice did i have? I knew she was in there no else did and i couldn't tell them so i had to do it. I had no choice.

_Now how am i gonna sneak in?_

If you are wondering about the legality of what i was doing. It's fine the building was declared abandoned and i knew there was a crime going on inside. So it was fine ok perfectly legal. The only problem i had was which floor was she on.

Looking at the dull gray building i saw a fire escape that went up about five floors on the west side of the building. After the 5th floor the escape broke off seemingly damaged and removed after a long period of neglect.

looking round to see if anyone was near i made sure it was clear before crossing the street. I quietly started to climb the fire escape, the heavy bag on my back making noise with the gear inside hitting each other.

While climbing i kept checking the windows to see if any were open, none of them were getting to the fifth floor i opened my bag.

_I guess this is a good a floor as any._

I took out a standard issue police pry bar. I trained with all kinds of equipment at home so i had a lot of tools. It had three heads on one end and a paddle at the other to help push or pull.

There was no one within five metres of me. As i confirmed this i gentle put one of the heads under the frame of the bottom half of the window. The paddle was upright in front of me the windows lock was at the centre between the two pains.

I slowly eased the pry bar down lifting the bottom pain.

A small audible.

*Crack*

Was made.

I stopped my heart jumping at the sound. I felt the familiar rush i had earlier in the day come back.

_1…...2…...3_

With a brief pause to check if anyone heard. I slowly started to pull down again easing the window up.

*Crack*

The last of the resistance sounded. Putting the pry bar back into my bag i lifted the window up and ducked under the pain. Inside the building i turned and gently lowered the window into its original position.

_Unless you looked close no one will notice._

I slowly crept down the hallway using my perception to scan the area.

_I'm too exposed._

I was getting closer to one door when i noticed an occupant, it was a guard he was sitting in a small store room.

_What's he doing?_

As i got closer i finally found out .

_He's asleep clearly a slaker._

I was about to pass on when an idea struck me, the door was open but i could see he had the key to it. I slowly opened the door my heart racing at every sound, creeping up on him i took a closer look he had spines on his arms.

_Must be his quirk._

Noting that he was about as fragile as a normal human i took out a tranquilizer dart out stabbing him in the shoulder with it. Don't ask how i got the tranquilisers.

_Good night._

I started to strip him of his uniform, it was a black long jacket and shirt there was combat webbing on him too and a pair of tough gloves. Inside the webbing contained smoke bombs a few throwing knifes a flash bang grenade and some tear gas.

_Rather heavily equipped huh?_

He had no gun but he probably didn't need one his quirk did that for him. Putting on the loose fitting dark camo trousers, i put the light blue shirt i always wear not bothering to unroll it's sleeves into my bag and took his cap. Putting it on i took the radio too, i tied the sleeping guard up.

In his pocket he had his shifts tonight as well as an I.D it seemed he was on break. I took his phone out and kept it just incase. I gagged him and left the room locking it behind me as i did.

_Ok nonchalant, confident i belong here i'm the new guy._

I walked down another hallway still scanning the rooms as i passed.

"HQ here Kobe get your arse here the boss wants to see you, and just in case you dumb porcupine ass forgot again that's the 7th floor."

My heart leaped.

The guard i took out was late from his break.

_Damn it think. _

"...HQ here you had better answer Kobe, if you have left the building again to go drinking i swear i'm going to kill you."

_Do i take a gamble?_

I hesitated.

"HQ this is Gempachi i'm on the 5th floor i can't find him."

The gamble was taken out of my hands.

"HQ here Gempachi if you find him kneecap him and drag his ass up here please. He's probably out drinking again"

No general alarm.

It was close i could of been made right there.

I breathed out in relief.

_Thank you Kobe you lazy slacking ass_ _hat, you just saved me. _

I continued though the 5th floor at one point spotting a guard i quickly dodged him and kept out of sight. I passed an elevator i quickly checked it to see if it worked. I got nothing it wasn't surprising.

_I can't risk being seen until the disguise is more solid and convincing. _

Going up the stairs on to the 6th floor i started to scan it with my quirk, focusing on what was above me. I came to a room and above me was what i thought was the command centre. climbing onto a desk to get more range i saw two people talking. One was sitting on a desk with a radio the other was standing next to him i couldn't hear them but i didn't need to. lip reading is an important and useful skill for police.

"What are we gonna do about Kobe" the one sitting said.

"Get one of the new guys to cover it. One of them should be arriving in a few hours give him a call get him in early." the women standing said.

The guy at the desk started to run a finger though a few names on the rota in his hands.

"What about Shiro? I haven't met him but he must be eager to get started. He has a good record so he can handle it." the guy sitting said.

"Isn't he fresh from the training camp? Fine whatever just get someone in, we can't have the girl escaping she's already tried twice." the women standing said.

A golden opportunity appeared.

i had to take it.

Waiting for a few minutes i called on the radio.

"Shiro here HQ i heard on the radio that your down a guy need me to cover?" i said.

"HQ here Shiro you have great timing, but why are you here so early?"

"Shiro here HQ I wanted to take a proper look before i got started sir."

The guy sitting on the desk in the floor above said.

"I like him." to himself.

"HQ here Shiro quit the ass kissing. Patrol the building get familiar then settle in on the 5th floor."

_I'm in. Note to self if i ever have to do something like this again i had better plan better._

"Yeah kiss ass."

"Get a room guys."

"The bosses shoes are gonna be real shiny now."

Jeers and heckles came through the radio.

"HQ here shut your mouths. Who said you could break radio silence? Don't be jealous just because we have a pro here that takes the job seriously unlike you ladies."

The jeers died down and the radio went silent again.

I left the room i walked around the 6th floor for a bit wasting time for effect. Turning back to the stairway i walked up to the 7th floor. Walking around the floor i found my way to the command centre not entering i scanned the room using my perception trying to pick up anything useful there.

_Should i get closer?_

There wasn't much i needed more intel.

_Do i take the risk?_

I turned the idea in my head for a brief time. The idea making my heart race a warm almost giddy feeling was rising in my chest. The galling nature of what i was thinking threatening to make me smile.

_If i don't take it then it may be taken away from me._

Stealing my heart i made the call.

I knocked on the door to the command centre.

"Enter" a gruff voice said from inside.

Opening the door i walked in. I approached the desk were a man was sitting with a radio his feet on the desk as he watched me approach.

"Shrio reporting in sir." i stood to what i hoped was a good imitation of attention.

I scanned the room again using my perception.

i got a 4 digit code 4189 a note left inside a filing cabinet behind him. All that was written on it was 'new code for today' i didn't know what it was for though. i also memorized Shiro's file just in case.

"At ease Shrio, my god man you really are wet behind the ears. Your just a kid."

"Yes Captain Miyamoto Sir, Sargent Bestia always did bust my balls over my 'baby face' sir" i lied.

He chuckled.

"Yeah he always was a bastard he must be a grouchy old git by now."

Captain Miyamoto had his I.D in his left pocket. Shiros file thankfully mentioned his instructor at the training camp.

"Yes sir very grouchy sir."

I was showing a genuine smile. Not from the memory of my training camp days like he thought. But rather from the thrill of him believing my lies.

_I could end up dead if he sees through me._

I had to keep the giddy light headed feeling down and stop myself from laughing.

_This is insane._

Adrenaline and pressure does strange things to you in such circumstances.

His face turned serious.

"So the hell do you want Shiro?"

I wiped the smile off my face with some force of will.

"Sorry to bother you sir. I wanted to introduce myself and ask is there anything i need to know sir."

"Not much the girl is upstairs on the 9th floor. We are to keep her under guard she's not much harm. Only problem is she's invisible so use the smoke you have been issued to at least try and see her. She may be invisible but she still has a physical presence so the smoke should help."

"Yes sir how is she being secured sir?"

"That's none of your business Shiro. So just leave those details to the higher ups got it?"

_Damn it._

"Of course sir." i replied.

"Good now if there isn't anything go and finish your patrol i want you on the 5th floor in 30 minutes got it?"

"Yes sir"

I stood to attention again.

"well? go on dismissed. piss off and jump to it" he spat.

Leaving the room i slowly exhaled. Calming my nerves while fighting down a laugh.

_This is too much i can't believe i just got away with that._

I felt light on my feet and energized from all of the sneaking around.

I continued around the floor passing a guard i tipped my cap as i passed him. Going upstairs to the 8th floor. I found one room that had a several TVs in the wall all connected to CCTV cameras. I viewed the cameras from outside the room.

_She must be there._

Looking at what i believed at the time was the 9th floor there was a single room large room with a cell in the middle. Well it was closer to a large cage a chair and a bed was inside smoke machines let in a light mist across the whole floor.

_Why is there so much smoke?_

Remembering what Captain Miyamoto said i watched Toru. She was moving around the cage frustrated as she did the smoke around her moved twisted and turned.

_Oh that's smart._

Having to remind myself that Toru was in fact invisible the smoke made sense while she couldn't be "seen" she still affected the physical world. So just using the movement of the smoke you could infer her position.

After confirming that she was in fact here i walked into the surveillance room. I quickly noticed the shift change sheet on the wall.

_I will have 29 minutes. _

One of the two guards turned to me.

_Too far i need to get close._

My heart was starting to race and adrenaline started to course through my body again the giddy feeling started to rise again. I couldn't help smile a little as the rush hit me.

"Who are you? what are you doing here?" one guard asked.

"Hey i'm Shiro the new guy covering Kobe remember the kiss ass." i said in a joking manner.

"Oh yeah" he chuckled.

"You know that will only get you so far. Anyway nice to meet you" he continued.

I chuckled too although for different reasons.

_He doesn't suspect a thing._

"Yeah yeah i know heard it all before. So this is the surveillance room?" i asked walking towards him.

"Yeah we have cameras from floor 7 to 11 thats all we can do from here. It's stupid really we should have more but we are moving the girl soon so the boss didn't want to."

"Ugh let me guess it's about the money huh?" i replied acting the part.

"Yeah you got it in one"

_Maybe i should push for more info?_

"So what kind of security do we have around the girl?" i asked.

"Huh? You don't know?"

_Shit did i push my luck _

"A kiss ass like you should already know right?" he chuckled again.

I played along.

"You got me i wasn't actually here early to check the place i got dumped on a date today and was sulking ok you happy?" was the story i spun.

"Haha" both guards laughed at me.

"Sucks to be you she was probably too pretty for you anyway." he insulted.

"Lay off man i'm pretty beat up here you know" i sulked.

"Ah whatever man i know i couple of girls that will take your mind off of her. Anyway we have a pretty standard heavy reinforced door it's key coded shut only HQ has the code inside are motion sensors lasers and a computer will track your signature. If it detects more people trying to leave then had entered the alarm will be set off the girl is invisible so it's a pain to keep her under lock and key."

"Really?" i asked.

"Yep anyway once your shift is over come and grab us we're going to the bar to drink after i can introduce you to them girls then i'm Tobei."

I walked up to him.

_That's right let me come a little closer._

"Thanks Tobei" i said shaking his hand.

"Ugh" he hit the dirt asleep it really was fast working stuff

"The he-" the other guy was cut off as i charged him with another dart he was asleep as well.

_That was so close. _

I couldn't believe what i was doing. yeah sure i had fought the occasional bad guy before but to deliberately trick gain their confidence to stab them in the back all while trying not to be caught was very different. It wasn't the rush of a fight. Well no maybe it is but fighting is too hectic to focus on the rush and euforia of your heart pounding and the high of the fight or flight of the moment. In this situation you had to simmer on it fight it down try not to let the adrenalin take over, keep down the twitch as your desperate to act. Waiting until the right time a quick struggle and relief.

I breathed.

_Right i gotta move 25 minutes left _

Running out of the room i got to the stairway making my way up to the 9th floor. Finding the heavy locking door i punched in the code 4189. With a click the door opened running inside i closed the door behind me the motion lasers could be seen due to the smoke their was hundreds it was impossible to get through i stopped.

_Wait they are to track how many people enter and exit that's all. _

I braced myself and ran through all of them. I got to a huge room at the end of the office building windows on all three sides and in the centre was the steel barred cell. Inside was Toru i ran up to the cell. She spotted me and put on a scowl staring at me with hostility.

"What do you want now?" she spat.

"Now now Ms Toru you shouldn't scowl like that you'll set me on fire with such a stare." i joked.

She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped. I took off my cap and smiled.

She was struckdumb. a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Hey now if your done with the dumb look i'm gonna get you out of here...and um could you you know put some clothes on please." i said.

"H-how? Why are you here?" she asked.

It took a second but then the penny dropped.

Yeah i forgot to mention but Trou was totally invisible meaning she was naked….yeah totally naked.

She quickly tried to cover herself blushing red using the cover of the bed to cover herself she spat.

"Dirtbag, scum, the hell, quit looking." she shouted.

My face was red from her reaction her naked form was burned into my memory and i couldn't get it outta my head having an eidetic memory was not helping.

I tried not to look using my natural eyes as it would cause a reaction. while it was true that i could see her using my quirk it was very cold and didn't provoke the same natural feeling and instinct that my natural sight did.

"i'm not looking." i said while taking a look at the lock on her cell door.

_Now how am i gonna open this?_

"Then close your eyes and back off you know how far." she scolded.

"How the hell am i gonna get you out if i wait 5 meters out?"

"Can you get me off this floor and out of the building?" she asked.

"Yeah i think so but we are gonna have to adjust the plan you any good at abseiling?"

"I should be fine with that. Then just let me handle the door"

Moving her tongue inside her cheek around a small lock pick slowly appeared out of her mouth.

"So that was a lock pick" i said.

I had seen it before in her mouth and i guessed it was a pick lock. But it was amazing to see it in use. She always carried that thing around.

_How does she not swallow it?_

"This is not the first time that i've had to break out of a place before and what did i tell you about looking?" she snapped.

"Fine" i huffed.

i closed my eyes and walked backwards just inside of the 5 meters from her.

Look i couldn't just leave her out of my sight could i?

She was about to start picking the lock when she stopped looking at me her eye's roaming up and down me.

"Take off your belt" she said.

"Ack" i spluttered.

_What did she just ask me?_

Clearing my throat and trying to recover

"T-this is. The hell d-did i just hear you right?" i asked.

"Are you deaf? We need to get out of here right? So get your belt off and hurry up about it" she snapped.

My face was getting hot and my mind was reeling from the outrageous request.

"Your crazy. This is hardly the time, do you even know what your saying?"

She sighed.

"Look i only have a lock pick it's really hard to pick a lock with just this. I need something small, hard and straight. i normally have a hair pin i can use but it was taken off of me and i have nothing else so. Get. The. Belt. Off."

"W-was that an insult to my pride as a guy?" i replied.

"Your a vile idiot. No the pin on your belt buckle will do thank you." she said.

_Why did i jump to that conclusion?_

"O-oh i get it now just explain it upfront next time." i scolded. While undoing my belt.

"Shut up maybe if you didn't jump to weird ideas i wouldn't have to." she huffed.

I was about to walk to her when she.

"Don't come closer throw it. Five meters Mr " she shouted.

"Your really being a pain about this."

"Just do it already." 

I threw the belt into the cell holding on to my trousers as i did.

_This is just. Isn't a rescue meant to be more…..glamorous than this. _

She picked up the belt and using the pin on the buckle started picking the lock nimbley.

Now as a Detective i should mention you should never pick locks it's illegal and that's bad. But in order to pick a lock you need two things a pick (a specialist tool) and another piece of thin metal to hold the tumblers in place. You can't just use one i only know this because i've seen Toru do it tons of times so i don't want you getting into trouble trying to pick a lock with just a hair pin got that? it's a common misconception. Before you ask no i haven't ever done it. Not once.

"Hey what did i say? Back off a little more." she spat.

"How the hell did you know?" i asked.

"I've been learning how far 5 meters are ever since i met you."

"I'm not some sort of creep you know."

"No just some hungry animal. You're proving my point by standing there checking me out." she scolded.

My attention focused on her face finally, she was giving me an evil stare. She was still blushing but it seemed the task of breaking out refocused her mind some.

"I-i was not checking you out" i protested.

"Then back off it's hard to concentrate knowing you can see me."

"Ok fine."

I ran over to one of the windows on the east side of the building. If my memory was correct which it always is. Two floors down from here there is a broken window that leads to an empty room. The only problem is that it's very close to the office of the boss of this operation but it was my only option.

Using my pry bar i levered the window unfortunately up this high the windows rarely open and if they do its a very small gap.

"I'm gonna have to break it." 

I continued to work the window and frame prying it from its fixtures until it was pretty loose working quickly as i did, with one more pull the whole window will come down.

"Ok so what's this plan?" Toru asked.

She had finally gotten out of the cell.

"You abseil down to the 7th floor there is a broken window there."

"Then what?"

"You wait in the room until i come get you i'm in disguise and can walk around freely well for about another 14 minutes anyway then the alarm will go off. Keep your head down and i'll lead you out."

"What why not just walk out the door you came in?"

"Because it will detect that your there trying to leave with me and set off the alarm this way we get a head start of a couple of floors, here" i threw an earpiece at her.

"Keep that on you we can keep in contact i'll wait here so i can recover the rope i don't want to leave anything that may indicate where you are sound good?"

"Ok got it, here" she said passing my belt.

"I'll be honest this is not kind of situation i expected when i imagined getting passed my belt from a girl." i said taking it.

She tried to hit me but i dodged.

Tying the rope that i pulled out of my bag around some of the bars of the cell i got the rest of the roll ready standing by the loose window.

I took my jacket off and gave it to her.

"Wrap this around your hands to stop yourself from getting hurt."

She nodded taking it.

"Ready?" i asked. I looked towards her my eyes still closed.

"Ready."

Pulling the pry bar back the window came down smashing as it hit the floor wind blasted through it throwing glass everywhere across the room i threw the rope out.

"Remember 7th floor" i shouted over the wind.

She gave a thumbs up.

She coiled the rope around her arms.

She ran.

Jumped.

From the 9th floor of an office block.

Without a single hesitation.

"Whoa" i said quietly to myself.

_Damn she really does have guts._

It only took a couple of minutes.

"Ok i've gotten to the 7th floor and i'm working my way in"

"Got it let me know once your in"

A few heart beats later.

"I'm in."

"Got it untying the rope now i'll be with you in a few minutes."

I got my stuff together. And begin running out getting through the door and out getting through to the spiral the east side.

_I won't be out done by a "hero"_

Jumping over the railing across the gap in the centre going down nine floors. i caught the opposite railing on the 8th floor. Without looking jumped backwards turning as i did over the opposite railing on the 7th floor. Getting out of the stairway i slowed to a walk. i made my way to the room where Toru should be.

"Ok i'm here" i said into my earpiece.

"Got it."

The door opened and Toru walked out. She was breathing hard and was flushed red.

"Hey eyes closed" she whispered.

"Fine" i closed my eyes again it wasn't a problem. i could still see what i was doing.

"You take the lead warn me if anyone is coming, i can only see so far with my perception ok?"

"Fine where do we go from here?"

"Let's use the opposite stairway over there." i pointed to the north west side of the building.

"It's closer to the fire escape i used to get in."

She nodded.

"ok then come on." she said.

She started to walk off ahead of me she was few meters ahead of me but still within my perception and still butt naked.

"Please stop paying attention to my butt it's weird."

"Wowowo" i stopped.

She turned to me.

"How the hell did you know that?" i asked.

A pause.

I cleared my throat.

"No i wasn't paying attention to your butt" i covered up.

She continued to walk.

"Look i'm not sure maybe i'm just really sensitive to people looking at me but i can kinda feel what your paying attention to and what your not when you use your perception ok?" she answered.

"Really? But that's never happened before it's normally undetectable." i said.

"I'm not sure how but i've been trying to work out the feeling for the past few days but you just confirmed it….you really are an animal."

"S-shut up"

I was flustered now like a naughty kid being caught with a hand in the cookie jar. It was a rare feeling being caught out so blatantly i was not used to it.

We got to the stairway. Walking down i ran into a guard he walked right past Toru without a glance.

"Hey" tipping my cap to him.

"Hey you know anything about Kobe?" he asked.

"Nah i ain't seen him you?"

"Nah lucky prick is probably drunk by now, well keep an eye out" he huffed.

"Will do"

I breathed out after the exchange.

"You really are invisible huh" I whispered to Toru.

"Yeah didn't you believe me?" she replied.

I did believe her and everyone that said she was invisible. But i had never seen the effect so clearly demonstrated before.

"Don't you get nervous when someone looks at you?" i asked as we continued to walk.

"I used to but not anymore well that was until you showed up."

We got to the 5th floor.

"Genpachi here HQ Code black i repeat code black we have an infiltrator i just found Kobe unconscious and stripped of his uniform."

_Damn it so close._

"HQ to all units code black i repeat code black verify all fellow guards use infiltrator password Beta two, floor ten and eight group up and converge on floor nine keep the package in place, reserve squads 2 and 3 work your way through the building smoke them out damn it. Reserve squad 1 and 4 cover all exits to the building including that fire escape. Prepare for extraction."

I was taken aback. The casual and easy going nature of the guards spoke of a rag tag group of mercenaries but this. It was efficient, quick back up plans where in place.

"We've been made we can't get out using the fire escape it's been covered." i said.

"What now?"

"Second floor we should be able to get out and onto the next building from there."

"Should?"

"Look i didn't have a lot of time to plan ok. I found out you were here and got here with some gear that i thought might help."

"So you've been improvising?" she said horrified.

"Yeah."

"You idiot you can't rush infiltrations like this. Are you crazy it's a miracle you got this far." she scolded.

"Yeah i'm well aware but i didn't know if they were gonna move you again. Anyway let's go."

"Hey you." i turned to the voice behind me.

There was a guard.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

_What kind of question was that?_

"HQ Rat on 5th floor engaging."

Bending his knees he braced himself. He shot towards me using his legs like springs. Throwing a fist at me as he got close i ducked out of the way, turning while he passed he used his legs to absorb the impact using the momentum to spring off the floor. He attacked from behind me, kicking out with a roundhouse kick i got him square in the jaw he was able to twist his neck response taking some of the impetus out of the blow.

I was now facing him grabbing an arm and turning inside him using my centre of mass as a pivot point i flipped him on to his back twisting the arm around. I stamped on his head knocking him out cold.

"Let's go." Toru shouted.

"HQ to all units Rat spotted on 5th floor move it ladies."

We started to run towards the stairway a guard came out of another hallway ahead. Toru was closer kicking him in the stomach before he knew what was going on he doubled over clutching his gut trying to breathe, grabbing his arm Toru yanked down and under him flipping him over onto his back. She ran on i jumped over the prone guard.

"HQ to all units the package has escaped and is most likely with the Rat. Use smoke bombs to spot her if you can't capture, flush her up into the building do not let her get to the lower floors."

Running down the stairs we got to the third floor a squad of guards came out of the second floor one spotted me.

"What's the time?" He shouted.

"Shit" i grabbed Toru and ran back into the third floor.

"HQ Rat on third floor he's trying to jump ship Squad 3 perusing."

Grabbing the flash bang on the webbing i pulled the pin and threw it behind me with a flash it hit three of the guards.

"We just need to get to the second floor."

"What about the elevator?"

"It's out."

"Then the shaft?"

"Good that will do."

We made our way to the elevator one guard was in pursuit behind us. We got to the elevator the door was shut.

The guard pursuing took a deep breath using my perception i noticed the fire in his lungs.

_Shit!_

He breathed fire.

"Get down" she turned. Jumping on top of Toru to avoid the flames that spread through the hall.

I felt a hand take a throwing knife out of the webbing with a flick of her wrist she threw it at the guard hitting him in the shoulder.

"OW" he spat stopping the fire.

"God you really are an animal always jumping on me like that i should report you." Toru scolded.

"I'll write up the report myself after we get out of here and to the station. Use these" i said giving her four tranquilizer darts.

They were the last ones i had.

"I'll get the door open think you can take them?"

"No problem." she said.

Getting up i went into my bag to get the pry bar Toru threw the dart at the guard she already hit he went down asleep. Jamming the pry bar into the doors i started straining to get them open.

"Come on" i said through clenched teeth.

Two more guard were running down now throwing smoke bombs ahead of them the hallway quickly filled.

"There she is." a guard pointed.

Running after her she sidestepped and tripped him the smoke dancing around her as she did. The other guard got to her throwing a hand the end of which was a viscous glue like substance it stuck to Torus chest. She tried to move away but couldn't barceing her left leg on the guards stomach,Toru kicked them in the head with her right foot spinning with the guards arm as she did the guard dazed from the blow followed her spin both hit the ground. the smoke in the air spinning and twisting as they did so. Toru jabbed her with the dart, asleep the glue gave way and let Toru free smoke flowing and writhing.

"COME ON DAMN IT." i shouted the door was squealing in protest.

The cogs that were used to open the doors were rusted it was moving but slowly.

The tripped guard had gotten up now and was looming over Toru. Having a pretty good idea where she was now due to the smoke and the fact she had two darts in her hands. R

Rolling back into a handstand she kicked up into his chin the guard avoided by inches.

She was on her feet turning to punched at him he avoided palming the strike away.

She kicked with a left.

He guarded with his right arm throwing his left out

Toru dodged left as the fist passed her the guards arm from the elbow down unnaturally bend backwards snapping as it did so towards the left clipping her as it went past.

As he brought his arm back it clicked into place Toru threw herself into him he tried to punch again but she blocked him, sticking inside of his guard focusing on the body she hit him.

A left uppercut.

She dodged right.

Still inside his guard and under him in super close quarters her smaller stature being an advantage.

She kicked his right knee.

He buckled.

"Almost got it" i said straining with the door.

A left hook.

Ducked.

A glancing blow.

She kicked the left knee

He went down on to his knees.

Bringing up her hand she plunged the dart into his shoulder

She was gasping for breath her chest heaving.

The elevator door gave way.

"Got it you ok?"

"*pant* yeah"

"That was sweet."

"*pant* thanks *pant*"

"Over there." another group was getting to us.

"COME ON" i shouted. Grabbing the tear gas i pulled the pin and dropped it.

Turning around i jumped onto the cable in the centre of the shaft the gloves protecting my hands. A huge impact hit my back a moment later. I grasped on tight my fingers screaming from the strain.

"AHH THE HELL." i shouted.

_Wait? _

I could feel two soft almost bouncy spots in my back as they pushed up against me. I could feel two more slightly harder peaks in the centre. My mind was somewhat blurry my perception almost went into shut down with the distraction. Even the biting pain of the cable on my palms couldn't focus my mind.

_N-no _

"T-toru why are you on my back?" i said through gritted teeth straining the words out.

Her arms tightened around my neck as she adjusted. Feeling her skin through my shirt was too much my perception blacked out.

I started to slowly work my way down the cable.

My perception kicked back in.

"W-why the hell do you have my bag?" noticing it for the first time on her back.

"*pant* you forgot it. *pant*"

Her hot breath on my ear tickled. my heart was pounding my face burned like a furnace.

She tightened her legs around my waist.

Another blackout.

"*pant* and i can't *pant* climb down here *pant* no gloves. Sorry."

She was blushing hard as i got down the cable.

I could hear coughing up where we left the guards.

"And you have a go at me for jumping on you. you're the worst."

My perception turned back on she was smiling.

"Yeah yeah whatever *pant*"

"And quit panting it's weird."

We got to the second floor but had no way of getting off the cable. I could see the elevator on the bottom floor below us.

"Change of plans first floor ok?"

"Fine just get me home." she weakly replied.

I continued to hold on my arms burned with the strain. My hands were numb.

"Say how did you find me?" she asked.

"I'll explain another time."

"Please do."

"Sure."

We got onto the roof of the elevator i pried the hatch open and jumped down. I pried the door open. which lead to the first floor there was nothing on the other side.

We ran to the east side of the building avoiding guards and got onto the roof of an adjacent building making our get away.

We were walking through a park i told Toru not to call anyone yet there was no one around. she was wearing my light blue shirt and black trousers.

I turned to her.

"Ok, Toru i need to ask a favour of you." i asked.

"Please don't tell me it's what i think it is"

"Shut up no it's not honestly"

_Who do you think i am?_

She laughed lightly.

"Ok what is it? i guess you deserve something for saving me."

"You can't tell anyone i saved you. No one at all. ok? As far as i know i didn't even know you were here ok?" i said.

She frowned.

"Why not? It's not about that whole true heroes need no thanks stuff is it?" she mocked.

"N-no it's not and i'm sorry about that. It's just…... I can't explain but i shouldn't be here."

"So if anyone asks i escaped by myself?"

"Yes exactly"

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet ok? I need time to think about it please just do this one thing for me."

She thought for a minute.

"O-ok fine but i want you to explain as soon as you can ok?"

"Fine that's no problem. Thank you."

I passed her Kobes phone.

"Go call the police your missing so they will take you home i'll see you later."

I started to walk off towards home.

I waved to her while leaving.

"You're the only guy that can."

She waved back.

I got to the front door of my house i was dreading the next part.

Because now i had to lie to someone that was as close to a human lie detector without straight up being able to read minds as you could be.

Yep that was my mother for you.

I took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Though eyes that could see her

**Chapter 5**

Yep that was my mother for you.

I took a deep breath. As i stood outside the door.

_Ok i did nothing wrong. I was training. _

Which i was when you think about it. When you really think about it.

_Toru's kidnapping bothered me. So i did something to take my mind off of it. I'm not deceiving her it's the truth._

I could feel the rush of the night coming back, that awfully wonderful high that came from the events.

Why was i so worried? Because i had a feeling my mother was waiting inside wanting to know where i have been. Why is that such a problem? Tell me have you ever tried lying to an empath? Someone who the moment you even think of deceiving them they know? If you feel any guilt, any dishonesty they will catch on.

Now i had to lie to her.

Don't give me that look, everyone lies to their mother at some point.

_The last hurdle of the night._

So could i do it could i lie to her? Well yes i have done it but it's hard. Oh don't give me that look we all have secrets we like to keep i was 16 17 in few weeks and male. So of course i would want to keep my ahhh….. Well let's just call it my special interest gentleman's literature to myself.

Hey don't judge.

But could i keep what happened that night a secret?

I opened the door to my house and walked in.

_I did nothing wrong. I did the right thing. There's nothing i need to worry about._

"I'm home" i announced.

I hammered my resolve into steel.

_Don't evade._

I walked into the kitchen i knew she would be there. To avoid her would make her suspicious.

She sat at the dining table in kitchen looking through some work papers.

"Hey Fukuro how are you?" she asked innocently.

She didn't look up as she faked reading through the files. Her face was placid and calm past the lockes of black hair so similar to my own. I was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

_Frustrated and annoyed after everything i've done i have to be questioned now._

I sighed.

I walked over to the fridge opening the door.

"It's nothing"

Grabbing a bottle of water as i replied . Even the worst criminal got some water during an interrogation i at least had that right.

She looked up at my back. Using my perception i could see the tired and disapproving look on her face.

"Now since when has that ever worked?"

Still looking away opening the bottle of water i let my shoulders slump.

"Mom are you really gonna do this now?"

It was both good and bad to have a therapist as a mother. It was good because she was very supportive knowing exactly what to say and good at listening. But it was bad because she felt it was her job to keep an eye on us and never left things alone.

_Annoying. ._

"You know i can't let this go" she replied.

I turned around. I sighed again sitting on the chair opposite her. The rooms light the only one on in the house. I put my feet up on the table.

My heart began to race. Nervousness began to rise i had to fight it down. I needed to exchange it for frustration and anger.

_That's the only way this is going to work. _

"Look i'm sorry that im home so late ok?" i said somewhat annoyed.

"Cut the attitude. You and i both know you don't mean that, and get your feet off the table." she scolded.

I obeyed her request.

_Really annoying. Why do i have to go through this crap? I did what was right damn it._

Anger was starting to boil smothering any nervousness. 

"So are you going to explain what's got you so ticked off, and why it is that your back so late?" she continued.

I felt it would be best to deal with why i was frustrated first and work my way from there.

Gazing down at the table a pause hung in the air.

_I'm annoyed that i'm being interrogated. I'm frustrated because Toru was taken and i couldn't go to anyone for help. I had to do it alone.._

"It's Toru" i said simply.

I had to keep things as vague as possible.

"Really?"

"Yes we were so close, if only we could get a warrant quicker we could of done something about Trou sooner. Instead we have to wait. That's why i'm annoyed " i half lied.

"Could of done something? Don't you mean we could do something? Why are you speaking in the past tense?" her eyes narrowed as she began to stare at me with a serious look.

_Shit._

It was a big slip up my frustration was getting the better of me. But it was the only thing i could do i need to keep things vague.

Anxiety was starting to trickle in. i was beginning to doubt myself.

_I need to drown it out get more pissed._

I slammed my palm on the table.

"Damn it for all we know she could be past tense. How the hell do we know she's not dead or worse being trafficked to who knows where by now." i shouted.

I was stroking my anger and feeding using my imagination to think up all kinds of horrible things.

She sighed her face relaxed and she gave a knowing nod.

"I know that it's frustrating having to wait on such things, but we have to do things properly you know that."

"That's not acceptable."

The anger was bubbling up. It was spilling feely.

Bracing my hands on the table and sitting up straight. I leaned over gritting my teeth.

"I know that damn it but we were right there. I know that there was something there that could be used to find her and get her back. Instead we have to stand around with our collective thumbs up our arses doing nothing." i continued angrily.

_Yes there was something there that would find her. I knew there was and we don't know where Toru is._

Well she was most likely being reunited with her family. But i didn't KNOW that for a fact and well the other thing.

I look back on what i said that night. Lying to my mother and i wonder how much of that anger was manufactured and how much was real. How much of what i said did i mean? Thinking back maybe it was more than what i thought at the time.

The feeling of guilt returned as i started to remember that house the one i…

_I did what i had to._

I leaned back on the chair sighing as i did.

"It's just" i deliberately paused.

"You feel guilty that Toru was taken while you weren't there and you feel responsible for it?" she finished.

It wasn't untrue what she said. But it was the truth that i wanted her to jump to.

"Yeah" i said calming a little.

"You shouldn't take it out on yourself there is a process that we have to go through. If you just rush in without thinking you could get hurt or worse let them get hurt. This isn't a wild west movie we can't just have people running around doing what they want for justice because where does that end? We would just turn into vigilantes." she lectured.

_I know that._

"Yeah i know that i've been told it a hundred times. But how can i just sit there when others are in danger? It's not right" i rebuked.

"You are not in a position to judge that. You cannot just claim the position of moral authority. It's not so simple we cannot be ruled by one person's moral code. Because what if your wrong? We have a system in place to eliminate as many possibilities of mistakes as we humanly can and ensures the rights of all, if we start breaking our own rules." she left the last part of the sentence unsaid as she chided me.

_It is simple. I do not want to live in a world where people are in danger and are not helped due to paperwork and arbatary rules._

I kept quiet and sulked. I knew what i did was right but i didn't want to argue my views on this. Not at that point i was still to timid.

"So why are you late what were you doing out all night?" she asked.

She was looking at me intensely.

_Here it is._

"I was out training" i lied.

I deliberately avoided her stare. Crossing my arms as i leaned further back in my chair the front feet leaving the ground.

_The trap is set._

"Don't give me that your lying and getting defensive. Tell me the truth" she quietly said with some menice.

_I know i am that's the point. _

The bait was taken.

"fine"

I explosively huffed. Leaning forward now the front two chair legs hitting the floor punching my point home.

"I was looking for Toru ok? I looked over the scene's again to see if i could find anything else and i tried to figure out where she may have been taken." i weaved my lie.

_Keep her eye on one hand._

I remembered the house again. Thinking about what i did. The guilt came back.

I had to present the right emotions to her for this to work.

"I'm sorry but i couldn't just sit and do nothing" i continued.

"You could of jeopardized the case. You can't do that, you know your not allowed to be doing investigations without someone with you. What if you found them and they knew you had you could of been hurt or killed. To not inform us either what were you thinking?" she said angrily

"I'm sorry and you know i would never do anything to jeopardize the case but i couldn't do nothing" i lied more.

_While the other makes the truth vanish._

I was getting hot my pulse was rising. As the high intensified to a peak it was the critical moment.

There was a pause.

"I know" she started.

She took a breath in through her nose as she closed her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that. But this is not acceptable your father already told me about your hunch earlier today. Your getting reckless i know your heart is in the right place but you have to get it under control."

"I-i know"

I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. I wanted to relax i had gotten past her unscathed.

"I'll send a message to the chief's office as the station therapist. I think you shouldn't be doing any investigations until you curtail the recklessness. Got it? I'm sorry but i have to."

Ok so not totally unscathed, but it would only mean that i would be out of pocket a little.

"Fine" i huffed.

I wasn't going to fight her on this now. Besides the extra time was handy, i had other things i needed to do.

"I'm going to bed i'm tired" i got up from the table.

"Say i'm assuming you didn't find anything right?" she asked.

"Ever try and get a witness statement and the only thing you can ask is 'i'm looking for a girl about 5'5 blonde hair blue eyes most likely in a U.A uniform oh and she's invisible' it's not easy" i said.

My mother chuckled. I hated it but i forced the humour to ease the tension i felt without it being suspicious.

_How can everyone be so ok with Toru missing?_

Resentment filled my heart.

"Yeah i guess and please i can tell that you hate that everyone can be so calm. But we have to be otherwise we may never find her don't think that we don't care. Ok?"

" Yeah i know"

Saw right through me…..almost.

I finally got to my room and collapsed on my bed all tension leaving me. Coming down from the rush and adrenaline of the night, sleep claimed me easily.

It was the next morning and i woke up rather later than usual.

_It'll be fine, it's not like Toru is gonna be going to school today._

I mean just yesterday she was kidnapped and escaped surly she could take the day off.

I began to relax in bed. I wouldn't have any work today anyway.

_I'll have a nap._

It was at this point that i got a message.

"Hey if you don't hurry i will be late for school and my mom won't let me leave the house unless your here to pick me up"

_You have got to be kidding me wait._

"Toru? How did you get my number?" i messaged back.

"Got it from Aizawa this morning" came the reply.

_Really he's just gonna give out my number to anyone?_

But it made sense that we should be able to contact on another.

"Really? Come on wasn't last night enough excitement for you?"

"I'm not going to miss school because of a small thing like that now hurry up" she replied.

I guessed i had to get up then. Honestly a "small thing like that" the hell was she thinking?

"Yes madam."

_What a pain. _

I got up took a shower and rushed out of the house at a jog.

Getting to Torus house i messaged her.

"I'm here."

The front door flew open and she ran outside giving me a glare.

"Come on hurry up we are going to be late. The hell is with you getting here so late."

"Just shut up. I honestly wasn't expecting you to go today i mean you could take the day off"

I said running after her.

"Nope if i slack now i'll never be a hero"

"If being a "hero" means doing all this for school and ignoring what happened yesterday you can keep it."

"That's rich coming from the guy that risked his life and helped me escape single handedly that's almost hero like don't you think?"

"It was police work not "hero" work" i protested.

"Keep telling yourself that."

She looked back and gave me a withering smile.

We kept running towards U.A. getting nearly to the top of the hill we slowed down, both of us panting and tired thankfully we had made up lost time.

After walking for a time to recover our breaths. I asked.

"So how did it go last night?"

"Fine the police picked me up and took me home. After asking a few questions my mom cried a lot."

"Yeah and what did you tell them?"

"That i escaped by myself like you asked."

"Thank you. I'm sorry to ask you to lie like that."

"You still have to tell me why though."

"Not yet but i will promise."

"Hmmm."

She gave me a skeptical look.

"Honest i will tell you just not yet."

"Ok."

She said guardedly.

"So you talked with Azawa this morning?" i asked.

"Yeah just to explain that i would be coming in today."

"And he was fine with it?"

She put on a dead eyed expression looking at me and in a bland voice said.

"I expect nothing less."

"Ew that was actually a good impression."

She laughed.

"I always knew i was good at impersonations. But your the only person that can see them."

"It's a shame."

"Yeah."

She became somewhat more down cast looking at her feet while she walked.

"S-say can i call in that favour you owe me." she squicked.

"Yeah sure."

She started to glow red blushing.

"A-are you free a-after." her voice tailed off.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her resolve she said louder.

"Are you free after s-school today?"

_Is it really that hard to ask?_

We were getting closer to the gate students were moving through them with purpose.

"Yeah sure why?" i asked.

_It's not like i'm working now._

"Because….. Well because could you come….t-to my house after?"

_Eh?_

"Eh?" i echoed my thoughts.

"Eh?" another voice ahead said.

Flicking my eyes over to the source i noticed it was Kyoka. She had been walking over and was just out of my range when she heard us. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

I started to get nervous and my face became hot. I think i was starting to blush myself.

_Out of context that would of sounded._

Toru noticed Kyoka as well.

"N-no it's not what it sounds like Kyoka." she hastily added.

Her face bright red she was getting flustered.

Kyoka gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh really? Cuz to me that just sounded like you just asked your "guard" who just so happens to be a guy to come over to your place after school." Kyoka replied.

A playful smile formed on her face.

"N-no your g-getting it wrong it's for other reasons."

Toru became more frantic trying to explain.

"Oh? So it's not so he can guard you at home? But for some other reason? Because that's what i was thinking. Toru are you hiding something?"

Kyoka smile was wicked.

_Liar we all know that's not what you thought._

I looked at Toru seeing her panic in such a situation was somewhat entertaining.

_She was so cool and calm last night. Yet here she is panicking over something so small._

I had to choke a laugh before it left me.

I thought for a second as Kyoka got closer. A very clear intention to continue teasing Toru.

_Look at her blush and stammer it's almost adorable._

I started to have a terrible and evil urge. My pulse started to quicken thinking about it. Before i knew what i was doing, I put my hand onto Torus shoulder and with a serious look at Kyoka.

"Yes we are lovers got a problem?" i said.

Silence.

Come on can you blame me? How could i not tighten the screws on her a little she had caused me a lot of trouble. This was the least she owed me.

Both girls looked at me mouths agape silent.

Well it was until i heard the sound of me getting punched in the head.

"The hell are you saying dumbass, you damn well know we are not. My mom asked so you could do some sketches for her." she replied angrily.

Kyoka laughed.

"So that's why? You could of just said. but why are you doing sketches for her?" Kyoka asked.

"It's because." Toru pointed to me.

"He can see me, my invisibility doesn't work on him."

"R-really?" Kyoka looked at me.

I was still rubbing my cheek where i was punched.

_Damn i wasn't expecting it to come that quickly._

" Yeah it's like she said i can see her, but you didn't hear that Aizawa wants to keep it quiet from you guys until you can figure my quirk out."

"Really what does she look like?"

I looked at Toru she had a hateful glare as she stared at me her face still red from embarrassment.

"She looks like she is going to kill me."

"Your dam-" she was cut off by the school bell.

"Never mind i'll be here to pick you up later your late." i said.

They both ran off.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

I heard Kyoka say as they ran off together.

I was left alone again. I looked up at the sky and made my plan for today.

I did my morning run a little late that day, after which i worked out with no detective work and no need for my sketches today physical training was about the only thing i could think of doing. You may feel that it's boring but when you have been training as long as i have, it's the first thing you think to do in your idle time. After that i went down to a local dojo, it was one a lot of police trained at and my family was good friends of theirs, both having a long history of working together it was even said that some of the branches of both families married.

Yes there are branch families in fact we were one of them the main family was…..well i'll tell you another time.

After a few hours i got a call. Unfortunately i was on my back while one of the instructors had my arm locked i was trying to break out of the hold.

"Damn it i tap out." i said tapping him.

We both got up and i bowed apologizing. The instructors were aware that police were on call so he took it well.

I got to my bag and looked at the caller I.D.

_Why is it him again?_

"Yeah what do you want?" i answered annoyed.

"Come to 1-A classes gym at the last period don't be late."

He hung up instantly.

_He really is a rude asshole._

I made my way back up to U.A. for the last period, finding my way around was as usual a nightmare but the layout of the building was slowly being constructed in my head so it was getting easier.

"Ah our fox if you would stand here please." Aizawa indicated next to him.

"So has anyone figured out Mr Masayoshi quirk yet?" he continued.

The class was lined up all in there school uniforms facing us. Some quiet murmurs went around but there were no definitive answers.

"If no one has we are going to have a demonstration, maybe it'll give you a better clue."

"Can we please get on with this i shouldn't have to be your training dummy." i said irritably.

"Yes. Toru could you please step forward and step into this ring and if you could as well Mr Masayoshi" he asked.

Toru did as he asked stepping into a ring about 5 meters across, i followed.

"Now neither of you is to step outside of the ring. Who ever does loses." he indicated the edge of the ring.

"Now Toru please attack Mr Masayoshi and push him out please."

"Really?" i asked turning to him.

Behind me Toru attacked with a right punch aimed at my kidney spinning left i avoided it.

"Now he's in for it."

"Yeah Toru is a pain to fight cuz of that invisibility."

"Yeah you can never see what's coming."

I heard snaps of conversation from the class.

I was facing her, we slowly circled around each other she was smiling at me.

"This is for this morning."

She charged with a left, i blocked with my right deflecting it, rather than resist she went with it turning, sweeping out her right leg she crouched and went for my legs. I could see it easily moving my left to intercept, i stopped her before she could really get the momentum going. Bracing her hands on the ground she shifted her weight. She kicked up with her right lifting herself into a handstand, i shifted my head to the left barely avoiding it.

_This is so awkward. _

She tucked and rolled under my legs after the failed hit, getting up and turning with i right legged roundhouse kick i ducked and turned. She was already in the air trying to drop kick me with both feet. I had seen it but it was fast crossing my arms i took the hit moving back as i did. She rolled backwards and up on to her feet.

_It feels sticky. _

I know that's an odd way to describe it. But to this day it's the only way i can think of it's awkward and sticky fighting Toru she either attacks from weird and unorthodox angles or she sticks to you keeping as close as possible.

"H-how did he do that?"

"I have no idea he's actually able to fight her evenly."

"It's almost like he can see her."

"Wait didn't he say the first day he came to class that he recognized her by her face maybe he can."

"That must be part of his quirk."

Chatting was coming from among the class.

She charged again getting inside of my guard as she did she tried a right uppercut. I dodged left, she tried sneaking a left foot behind my right inside the leg, she threw a left at my gut trying to force me back i shifted my weight on to my left foot.

I was getting annoyed.

I threw a right.

She ducked inside and deflected it as she shifted right, tucking in against my chest another right uppercut. I moved back avoiding it.

_I have to back off. _

I jumped back.

_Shit. _

I was being pushed back. I was almost out of the ring now.

"She is still kicking his ass."

"Woo go Toru."

Cheers were starting.

She charged again. She was getting closer.

_Attack attack attack attack_

It was the only way i could stand up against her.

I charged she was somewhat surprised at it.

I threw a left she ducked.

I threw a right she deflected it to the left, she got into a "blind spot" on my right, as she did trying an axe kick with her right, i side stepped to my right not looking getting under the kick and taking the impetus out of it as it hid my shoulder. I shifted my right leg behind her left, turning as i did grabbing her leg and pushing her she tripped and fell,

"Stop," Azawa said,

"Aww it was getting good,"

"How was he able to see that kick coming?"

Disappointed sighs were coming from the classroom.

"Toru why are you still in uniform?" Aizawa asked,

"T-the hell are you asking?" i was the one who replied,

"Well Toru?" he pressed.

She was blushing now and shifting in place.

"I-i can't," she replied,

"But don't you normally strip in class" Aizawa continued.

"H-hey i don't know what kinda thing is between you guys. But you really gotta do that in class" i scolded.

"Will you shut up." Toru said not looking at me.

_I'll think about it._

"I can't because he can see me" she pointed at me.

"What? So he can see her."

"Whoa them dating makes a lot more sense now."

"I'm so jealous."

"Shut up."

The class was becoming louder.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Aizawa asked.

"Are you even human?" i protested.

"It's embarrassing ok?" Toru pointed out.

"You can't use your quirk if your wearing clothes, so i can't teach you if you don't take them off." Aizawa said.

"I-i'm pretty sure you just said something illegal." i put in not shutting up.

_Seriously who's idea was it to make this guy a teacher. _

"Besides." Aizawa turned to me.

And with a low quiet voice out of earshot of the other students he asked.

"Mr Masayoshi am i right in saying you can see everything within 5 meters. Yes?"

I was taken aback by the odd question.

"Y-yeah." i answered hesitantly.

"That means even if something is blocking your line of sight it doesn't matter right?"

_No…... he hasn't surly not. _

"Y-yes." i replied.

"You can even see through walls, doors, concrete even steel right?"

_No surely he hasn't worked out the full extent of my quirk and it's consequences._

I nodded.

I was nervous now. If what i was suspecting he was hinting at was right. He was about to out one of my biggest secrets.

"So tell me Mr Masayoshi surly if you can see through them, then things like cotton, silk, cloth are no problem. Things like oh i don't know clothing? Would be easy to see through right?" he ended.

His gaze was intense and i could catch a small ambitious corner of his mouth wanting to grin.

Toru's gaze was far worse, it was a fiery hateful glare. She was scrutinizing my face. Ready for a reply that would most definitely be a lie.

Because Aizawa's train of logic was very convincing and air tight.

I slowly turned away not facing them.

"W-well Aizawa sensei y-you ask an…...i-intresting question there, but i believe that it's t-time for me to go p-police work and stuff." i backed away.

_I really really don't need this._

It was getting hot in here. Toru's hot blazing stare of fury was not helping.

I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder Aizawa's.

"Weren't you excused duties for the time being?" he asked.

_How the hell did you know? I was trapped.. _

"Y-y-you a-a-are the w-worst." i gulped as i heard Toru.

Her fist clenched tightly. She was shaking her teeth gritted.

"y-y-YOU PERV." she shouted.

I saw a blur a flash of light then darkness.

Because the fact was, is that Aizawa was indeed correct it was easy to see through clothes and yes i did kinda see everyone as naked with my perception. Hmm? Why haven't i mentioned it before? Well it's nothing special i mean it was novel when i was 4-5 years old but i just got used to it and phased it out in the end. No i'm not a creep and no i can't help it. Why was Toru being naked making me blush and embarrassed? Did i say it did? Because it doesn't nope definitely not. I would remember if i told you that. Hey you don't have to back off so much damn it anyway.

I woke up in the nurse's office.

Coming to i scanned my surroundings with my perception lifting my head as i did.

_Ow my head. Seems like there is no one here_ _at_ _least._

She knocked me clean out.

_Damn it that hurt. _

"Finally your awake you creep, now can you hurry up i want to go home."

I turned my head slowly. Toru was in the room staying outside of my perception.

"Ugh."

I let my head flop back down onto the bed.

"Really? Please no i don't think i could take another blow to the head."

"Just get up perv, my mom will kill me if i turn up without you. However much i hate the idea of walking with you."

"Fine, can you quit with the name calling."

"Shut up you voyeur and hurry up."

I got up from the bed shaking my head trying to clear it. Toru was still scowling at me, as i walked towards her she backed off keeping 5 and a bit meters from me.

"Are we really going to do this?" i asked.

"Damn right it's the only way to keep my innocence."

"Very rich coming from miss strips-in-public-at-the-first-sign-of-danger Toru." i mocked.

"At least i'm not Mr sees-everyone-naked Masayoshi."

"Whatever lets go then."

I walked out of the nurses office Toru still keeping well back.

We were walking towards her house after i picked up my bag from the gym. She was walking behind outside of my perception.

"I can't believe i'm gonna have to let you into the house. My parents god my sisters you had better no-"

"No obviously not i'm not some weirdo" i protested.

"Why the hell didn't you mention something before?"

"Oh sure 'hi i'm Masayoshi just so you know i can see you naked when your within 5 meters of me' yeah that would go great wouldn't it?"

"Still though if your meeting my family i would of liked to of known."

"I've already met your mother."

"Perv, creep, you should be in jail getting off like that."

"I don't "get off on it" dumbass. Look it's been like this for me for almost 13 years now. I don't pay attention to it besides it doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work?"

"I don't get any reaction from my perception it's…...cold. I can't even tell emotions or empathize with them. I don't pick up subtle body language with it."

"What do you mean?"

"About 70% of communication between people is subtle subconscious body language. My perception doesn't pick up on it. I can see it but it's like the animal part of the subconscious isn't connected to my perception. so i can't interpret it so i miss a lot. I can't "get off" as you put it because it's an instinct that's not connected to it. Now my natural eyes are different they work like normal in that area."

"R-really?"

I sighed.

"Yeah really. It took me years to learn body language and how to tell emotions apart using it. The kind of stuff we are just born with and just know."

She was getting closer now.

"Your not lying?"

"I'm not" i said truthfully.

"Wait but what if you see me with your natural eyes and i'm within your perception?"

She started to slow down and back off.

"Like i said it doesn't work like that. My perception and natural eyesight are similar to two cables each one has a different feed and they don't mix. It's hard to explain."

"Hmm your quirk is so weird, must have been odd growing up."

"Yeah it is, but yours is just as bad though. I mean being invisible that must have been hard."

She was walking beside me now.

"Yeah it was my mother cried a lot when we found out my quirk. I didn't at the time but."

She looked down.

"Sometimes i feel like crying. You know i've totally forgotten what i look like?"

"Yeah i bet but hopefully i can fix that."

She nodded.

"Yeah but i don't know if i want to know now."

"Hey my sketches aren't that bad."

We both chuckled.

"How did your parents react to your quirk?" Toru asked.

"Badly a lot of crying from both of them."

"Really? How come?"

"After my quirk manifested i fell into a coma."

"What?" she was shocked.

"What happened?" she asked

"Well that's the thing we aren't sure i just collapsed one day and fell into a coma for about 5 months. The theory is that due to my quirk my brain had to readjust and rewire. The human brain is just not equipped for live 360 vision all the time."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"After i woke up i found i had an eidetic memory most likely as a result of the quirk."

"Wait so you didn't always have one?"

"Nope and my range used to be shorter too, but it extended as i grew older but i think this is the limit now."

"Weird."

There was a pause.

"I bet birthdays sucked." she said

"Huh?"

"You know you can see everything inside the present before you open it no surprise."

I laughed.

"Yeah it did suck, i bet learning to get dressed when you can't see yourself was just as bad."

"Don't even go there it was a nightmare."

We were both laughing at our own misfortune and continued to regal each others hardships living with odd quirks.

We were walking close to her house.

Outside by the road waiting was a short girl in a middle school uniform she spotted us.

She pointed at us then disappeared.

"Oh great the whole family will know we are here, that was one of my sister's" Toru said.

"Ahhh that makes sense. Wait she can turn invisible too?"

"No that was a clone, she can only make one at a time, they are pretty dumb and can't talk but when they disappear like that. Anything they have seen or heard my sister will know."

"Wow that's kinda gotta be a pain in the ass having two of them running around."

"You don't know the half of it."

We walked to her house, Torus mother opening the door as we approached.

"It's about time you got here what took you so long." Torus mother said.

"Sorry but we got held back a little."

"More like you knocked me out."

"Shut up" Toru said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well you're here so come in, i'll get some drinks ready and thank you for looking out for her. I know you helped out a great deal in trying to find her. I'm Hagakure Hisako"

"Nice to meet you i'm sorry about what happened." i said meekly.

The guilt of not being there when she was taken coming back.

"Im home" Toru said.

"Sorry for the intrustin."

We followed her into the living room.

The room was a large one both living room and kitchen were there. Going from the front of the house all the way to the back. Which lead to full length windows to the small porch and back garden.

Sitting on two chairs staring at us were two girls. One was the same one i saw outside roughly 14 black haired and almost as tall as Toru was. She only briefly glanced at me a look of contempt on her face. The other younger was around 10 or 11 if i had to guess, blonde like her eldest sister she was staring at me her green eyes gazing earnestly with a hint of curiosity towards me.

_So they must be her sisters. _

She had only briefly mentioned them but the family resemblance was shared between them all so i could easily guess that.

"Eh it's him the one that's been walking Trou to and from school." the elder said crossing her arms and leaning back only gracing me with the occasional look.

"Tall" the younger said quietly in awe.

I was starting to get uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"This is Masayoshi Kuria-me he's the one who has been assigned to guard me." Toru said.

"Well he didn't do a good job did he?" the elder said bitterly.

_Ow so harsh._

The barb stung somewhat.

"Ignore her she's just jealous because she want's a boy guarding her too" Toru teased her younger sibling.

She huffed and turned her head away.

"This is Hikari." she pointed at the elder of the two sister's.

She gave no reply.

"And this is Tama" she pointed at the youngest sibling.

"Hi say are you and Toru dating?" she asked.

_Rather forward brat huh?_

"Eck shut up you know that's not true." Toru spat.

"Nice to meet you both." i said formally.

"Please sit is tea ok? Don't start teasing them, Masayoshi came to do me a favour if that's ok with him." Toru mother asked.

"Tea is fine and i've got my sketchbook so it's not a problem." i turned to Toru.

"Well is it a problem?" i continued.

Toru started shifting her feet while she looked at them.

"I-i don't know, but my mom wants them so yeah it'll be fine, if i don't want to look then i don't have to."

"Ok then."

I took a seat opposite the two siblings taking my bag and getting my supplies out.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Hikari asked coldly.

"I'm going to draw your eldest sister your mom asked."

Her eyes widened somewhat as she looked at me, she leaned forward.

"Wait you can see her? YOU?" she accused.

"I'm guessing no one said anything?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise" Toru mother said.

"r-really? Cool hey hey what does she look like. I've never seen her before." Tama said excited as her face lit up.

"That's what the sketch is for so." i looked at Toru.

"you gonna make a pose or something?" i continued.

She turned to me.

"Just draw it don't you have a perfect memory."

Trou poked her tongue out at me.

"fine geez you gotta be so rude." i scolded.

Flipping the book onto a clean page i started to draw.

"Can i watch?" Tama said jumping up and running over to sit next to me.

"Was there any point in asking?"

"Hehe i knew you would agree" she gave me a toothy grin.

_Yep a brat. _

Toru sat opposite us.

"It's probably going to be really bad" Hikari said with contempt.

She had a doubtful look.

"I work as a police sketch artist so it'll be good." i rebuked.

"Ew surly your a little old to be hanging around high school girls." Hikari criticized.

A disgusted look on her face.

"16 17 in a few weeks."

"Shouldn't you be in school? I thought you went to U.A. like onee-chan." Tama asked as she watched me draw.

"He's clearly a delinquent who dropped out of school." Hikari assumed.

_Because that makes sense doesn't it._

"He is a delinquent." Toru agreed nodding her head.

"Hey don't take her side" i said not looking at my book as i drew.

Tama looked up at me and back down at my still drawing hand.

"Wow how are you doing that?" she said quietly.

"To answer your question" i said looking at Tama.

"I don't go to school because i've already graduated and passed all of my exams i did them early."

"Really?" she shouted.

"Y-you never told me that?" Toru said accusingly.

"You never asked. how else do you think i've got so much spare time for guarding you and working at the station?"

"So i could totally do that if they let me, he's not that smart." Hikari said under her breath still not looking at me.

_She is clearly not a fan of mine._

"So you studied and passed your exams in less then a year?" Tama asked.

"Yep to be fair i had an unfair advantage in that i have an eidetic memory."

"E-eid-etic?" she slowly went over the word.

"Another way of saying it is a photographic memory. It means i can remember something from just one look and never forget it. Like for example i can flick through a book quickly memorize it then reread it line for line from memory."

"Cool" Tama said with the look reserved for rare and mysterious animals.

"So you cheated?" Hikari accused.

_Why do i feel like i'm on trial. _

"Is using your natural ability really cheating? I mean i bet you get that clone of yours to study while you're having fun right?" i accused back.

"N-no" she looked away.

"She had better not. We talked about this she has to do her own studying." T.M said coming over and putting down a tray with drinks onto the coffee table in front of us.

Tama smiled at her elder sister.

"Ha he's already got you worked out." she poked out a tongue.

"Now now don't start fighting still though that's amazing that you have already graduated." Torus mother said sizing me up like a farmer at market.

"So why aren't you a hero then?" Hikari asked mockingly.

"Because he doesn't like heroes and he gets really touchy when people bring it up." Toru replied for me.

"Eh?"

The whole room reacted.

"You don't like heroes?" Tama said scandalized.

"I don't, well some of them not all of them there are a few good one's."

I tried to recover i didn't want to have this talk right now not the best time.

"Like i said guys drop it we already had this fight." Toru said sourly.

"So that's what you were fighting about?" Hikari asked.

"I thought it was a lovers fight" Tama asked.

"Shut up Tama"

While all this had gone on i was still drawing.

Torus mother laughed.

"Can you blame her for thinking that? Your so much more moody than you used to be."

"I haven't quit making stuff up.".Toru sulked.

"Done" i shut the book quickly covering it.

The room looked at me getting up and going over to Toru's mother who was sat on another seat i passed her the book.

"i guess you want to be the one who sees it first?" i asked.

She took the book in both hands and very slowly opened the first page.

Her hand shot to her mouth covering it her eyes began to well up.

*sob* she started.

"ha" she started to laugh with tears in her eyes.

"What are you like." she said laughing.

She was looking at a sketch of Toru poking her tongue out at me.

"Sorry i did ask her to pose but that's all i got." i replied.

"Typical, she looks so much like my mother."

"Really? I would say that you two are pretty close."

"Can i see can i see?" Tama asked.

She had not been paying attention in the end.

She rushed over and looked at the drawing.

"Wow she looks really pretty why is she poking her tongue out though."

Hikari slowly walked over trying not to be noticed.

"Like i said it's probably not that good."

She quickly butted in to take a look her face became still as she looked not showing a reaction. Except for the smallest smile.

"W-well i guess it's ok but i would need to see more before i can be sure." she turned away.

I looked at Toru.

"You wanna look?"

"M-maybe later and did you really have to draw me doing that?"

"Hey i said to pose and you did not my fault you don't like it."

She pouted.

I spent a few hours at the Toru residence drawing for a lot of the time her mother asking for different angles and expressions. Torus father was still at work so i never got to meet him. It was starting to get dark and i was taking a break in the back porch sitting down and letting my legs hang over the edge as i did. After a few minutes Toru joined me sitting down beside me. There was a silence between us.

I had noticed that she was holding my sketch book.

"So are you actually gonna look at my drawings or are you gonna just hold the book all your life?" i scolded.

.

"I don't know if i want to what if i look terrible? What if i hate the pose? What if your sketch sucks?"

"Oh thanks your faith in my abilities is inspiring and plus you look good in all of them so just open it up already."

She pushed the book into my chest.

"Fine you pick a good one then." she huffed.

"Fine let me have a look." i flicked to the page that i thought was best.

It was a full body sketch it was her smiling and doing a peace sign with one hand.

"Here take a look" i gave it back to her.

She looked at it with no reaction.

"My nose is not that small."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not and my hair is a mess."

"And how would you know how big it is? Also your hair is not a mess."

"I have such a goofy smile too."

"It's not goofy it's a nice smile."

She scowled as her face started to go red but despite that she continued looking through the books pages anyway.

"Your drawing sucks my ears are not like that."

"My drawings are great and yes they are like that."

"Why did you draw my tongue."

"Because it was funny and cute will you quit picking at it?"

"Will you just shut up."

She was getting redder.

_It must be from seeing her own face after so long._

"T-thank" she tailed off.

She was gazing into the book and avoided eye contact.

"Thank you."

"It's ok but you haven't even seen all of it yet."

The air was mild a cool breeze went by.

"N-no not just for that i mean t-thank you for everything."

"Huh? What you mean?"

"For saving me when we first met and for finding me and breaking me out and for drawing me so that my family can see my face. I-it's just i never thanked you for it i'm sorry."

The stars were starting to twinkle in the sky the world around us had gotten quiet as the city started to sleep.

"It's ok."

I wanted to say more i wanted to tell her that she didn't need to thank me that it was my job but it didn't feel right.

"Anytime" i finished.

I smiled and silence took over again as we both stared at the dark sky. We took few moments enjoying the quiet ambiance of the night.

But i was about to break it.

_I guess now is as good a time as any._

"But i don't think that business is finished." i said.

She looked at me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I passed her a piece of paper on it was five sets of numbers.

"These are the serial numbers of the boxes of tranquilizer darts they were all misreported as missing and destroyed."

"Ok? I remember you telling me this. But what does this have to do with me?"

"These three were at the warehouse the thief was storing them to be sold. This one was on the box that was used on you during the kidnapping."

"What about the last one?"

"That's the thing this one i've seen before."

"Where?"

"U.A. high school."

"W-what? Why on earth would U.A. use stolen hero equipment they could just get it normally." she scoffed.

"Yeah that's right but we never found the gun and it was never reported as stolen or missing. I know i have seen them in U.A. maybe someone there didn't want U.A. to know."

"A traitor?"

"Yeah maybe, there is also your GPS chip."

"My GPS chip?" she looked confused.

_Would they really not tell her?_

"Yeah you have a GPS chip under your skin according to rumor U.A. always chips it's particularly dangerous students."

"T-there is no way they would do that."

"Azawa confirmed it to me when i was looking for you."

Her face dropped.

"Ok so even if that's true what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Aizawa said that it was being interfered with. I checked with a friend of mine and she says that it would be impossible to do that unless it was done at the main tracking computer, can you guess where that is?"

"U.A. right?"

"Yep."

"So they could of found me at anytime. But it still doesn't make sense why they would do it."

"No i don't think it makes much sense either. I'm guessing it's a traitor in U.A."

"What do we do about it then?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? Well there are two things either we do nothing and wait for their next move and try to discover them then or."

"Or?"

"We break into U.A. and try to find solid clues to the traitor but that's risky."

"Wait can't we just tell U.A about it?"

"We could but we would risk the traitor finding out and making and escape or covering everything up."

"Then we should break in." she said without hesitation.

"Eh?"

I honestly wasn't expecting her to jump to that so quickly.

_I mean that's a little extreme isn't it?_

My heart began to race at the idea a strange energy started to rise.

"What don't you want to?"

"Not really we could get into a lot of trouble if we get caught."

_I've already been taken off duties for this sort of thing._

"But at the same time i can't just sit here and do nothing but are you sure you want to?" i asked.

"Could i really call myself a hero if i didn't do something?"

I laughed.

"Even though no one will know?"

"It's fine, i'm used to not being noticed. But this time we are not going to just run in like you did we have to plan."

"Agreed we will have to meet up to plan so i'll come down tomorrow so we can get started."

"wait how am i meant to explain that to my mom? Shouldn't we have a cover story?"

"Hmmm i guess you have a point. Just say that we are dating that should work"

"Hell no"

"Geez cut a guy off at the knees why don't you. Ok fine what school subject do you suck at?"

"Subject? I guess i'm not great at math why?"

"So i'm coming over to tutor and help you study remember i have already graduated."

She nodded.

"I could say i have a math exam late next week. Yeah that'll work."

"Ok then we will start tomorrow."

So we were both going to plan a break in into U.A. high.

The top school for "heroes" and one of the most secure places in the city.

I couldn't help but enjoy the rising giddy feeling that accompanied the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Though eyes that could see her

**Chapter 6**

Breaking into U.A. high school.

Now it was to potentially uncover a traitor that worked there and like Toru said we had to do something. Who knows they could cause so much more damage if left alone. Surely that was the important part not the whole breaking in part.

But breaking…..infiltrating?... Vistiting? hmmmm.

But paying a night visit to U.A wasn't an easy prospect the building was large and maze like. The grounds were even larger and no doubt security would be tight.

It was the next day a saturday and so i payed a visit to Torus place.

Knocking on the door i waited.

Hikari answered she gave me a somewhat cold look.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"That's a nice way to greet someone." i scolded.

"It's fine when that someone is bugging you." she said contemptuously.

_Harsh. _

"Look i'm here to see Toru she asked me to help her study."

"Not likely my sister would never ask for help besides she is already great at her studies why would she need you?"

"Because she sucks at math."

"She's great at everything. She is even upstairs in her room studying now so i hardly think she needs you."

She shut the door in my face.

"What?" i said to myself.

I stood there rather confused at what just happened.

_Who knew that seeing Toru was going to be such a pain_. _Hmm this is not off to a good start maybe i could. _

I walked around to the side of the house.

I knew that Toru's room was at the back of the house and that it had a balcony.

_Mmm if i just. _

I climbed the garden wall at the side of the house standing atop it . Using the house wall to kick off i climbed up onto the roof sneaking across it i got to the back of the house. I found using my perception that her balcony door was unlocked. I jumped down onto the balcony.

_It's not breaking in if they are home and expecting you._

Toru was at a desk writing in a notebook i assumed, as she was facing away from me.

I slid the balcony door open.

"Sorry for the intrusion" i said.

She jumped up in surprise turning around to see me.

"The HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." she shouted.

"W-why are you breaking into my house" she continued

"Umm well i did try the door but your sister wouldn't let me in."

"So your first instinct was to break in?"

"N-no it's just"

_Wait was it really my first thought?_

"Well it's not like i had a choice how else would i get in." i continued.

"Umm how about phoning me? Did you think of that? Your such a dumbass."

"Well."

I cut myself off.

_I really didn't think of that._

"I should call the police." she said reaching for her phone

"I am the police."

She snorted.

"Not if you keep this up you won't."

"Sorry please don't call them." i begged.

"Your a creep you know that? Anyway turn around and don't move another inch. Just Wait here i'll get a table for us and don't mind my sister."

She left the room i was doing my best not to use my perception to snoop around the room.

Toru's room was oddly somewhat plain i was expecting something far more girly. To my right was a purple beanbag chair of all things the crease indicating that she would sit looking out of the window that i had my back to on was an MP3 player with headphones

_Who uses beanbag chairs?_

Casting my gaze and perception across the room moving counterclockwise. Toru's bed was in the middle of the right wall its headboard pushed up against it. A few stuffed animals on it next to that on its left was a bookcase that was in the corner it was just out of reach of my perception.

The desk was up against the wall in front of me. To its left was the door leading out. On the left wall was a wardrobe next to it was a tv opposite the bed i scanned through the dvd collection quickly some i didn't know but the ones i did know surprised me Kung fu master's 8, ninja squad vs mutants, the shadow warrior chronicles and how to train your ninja as well as a lot more a majority of them were really cheesy bad ninja and kung fu B movies.

_Odd taste. woooo tails of the wolf ninja i've never even seen a physical copy before it even has the misspelled title nice._

Ok i wasn't one to judge.

Next to that was a full length mirror in the top corner of it was one of my sketches a dresser sat on my right.

"Onee-san why do you need the table you have your desk." i heard a sweet voice from beyond the room.

_Wait is that?_

Toru walked in with Hikari helping her.

"Don't worry about it but thanks for helping." she patted Hikaris head.

Hikari was beaming with a smile at her sister.

"Anytime Onee-san can i get you anything else?" she asked sweetly.

I felt a little sick.

_Hey is that really the same person that i saw at the front door?_

"Ew" i remarked.

I couldn't help it.

Hikari snapped her head around to me her smiling face quickly melted away into one of contempt and anger.

"W-What are you doing in Toruroom? H-how did you even get in? I shut the doo-" she cut herself off.

I brushed it off with a mysterious wave of my hand.

"Magic." i said

Toru was giving me a disgusted sideways look.

"No the creep broke in." Toru shot me down.

"I did not. I knew you were here and i came to see you that's hardly breaking in." i protested.

"Are you deaf? Can you hear the crap your spouting? Quit with the poor excuses creep." Toru scolded.

"W-we should phone the police." Hikari said taking her phone out.

"I am the police... wait we already did this." i replied.

_They really are related i don't have the energy to argue with both of them._

"Also i'm not a creep damn it." i continued.

Toru looked at her sister.

"I know he is a bit of a creep Hikari, but just let him in next time. I can handle it plus he does stupid things when he's alone."

"Hey quit ignoring me i'm not a creep" i interrupted.

Hikari huffed crossing her arms.

"Fine but i don't like it or him he's such a creep. But i guess you have a point."

"You're just doing this on purpose now aren't you?" i said.

Hikari walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Toru took a seat at the table.

"Take a seat already and keep your eyes down and your perception on me."

I was already tired and i had only just walked in.

"Don't you normally tell me not to do that?" i sighed.

"Better on me than snooping in my room and you know that i'll pick up on it if your attention wanders."

_You know normally if a girl says "hey check me out all you want" you should be happy right? Then why the hell is it pissing me off._

"So what have you got?" she asked

I pulled out a folded piece of paper from my bag, unfolding it i said.

"This is a floor plan of the main U.A building i drew it up from memory, unfortunately it's not complete as i haven't seen the whole building."

I placed it onto the table pointing out some spots i continued.

"Here are some of the positions of the camera's i also remember some motion detectors in a few places, unfortunately i don't know their range and i have no idea what kind of security they have at night."

She looked at the detailed map.

"You made all this from memory? You even have the air ducts mapped are you sure this is accurate."

"Yep."

"So when should we do this?"

"I think we should go tomorrow night with what we have we can't make a perfect plan and we can't afford to wait too long."

"Hmmm ok i think that makes sense were should we start? I mean what are we aiming for?"

"Well i think the best place would be to get into the computer were they track the GPS chips if we can narrow down who can access them then we will have an idea. We could also try to break into the computer to see who accessed your one last. Failing that we can go to the place i saw the gun and tranquilizers i have a feeling i know of one other place i wanna look at too."

"Ok that makes sense but this is awfully flimsy."

"I know but it's this or wait."

"Waiting is out of the question." Toru said.

So we started to make a plan it took a few hours. We got together a list of the things we would need for the night visit.

"Ok so with most of that out of the way we need an excuse to be out of the house on sunday any ideas?" Trou asked.

"Well one springs to mind but your not gonna like it."

"What?"

"Simple i take you out to a restaurant nearby U.A"

"Eck n-no why do you always jump to us dating?"

She started going red.

"Because everyone already believes it's true whether we say it's true or not. So it's the most convenient cover story it requires very little input from us for it to work. Plus i didn't say it was a date."

She thought for a moment.

"M-maybe but isn't it kinda embarrassing? Even if we say it's not a date no one will believe us."

"W-well yeah it is but it's easier than concocting an elaborate lie."

"Well there always was that one place near U.A i wanted to go to."

"Ok so it's settled then we say we are going out on a "date". We go to the restaurant get changed then go to pay U.A a night visit, get out get changed again and come back like nothing happened."

She pouted.

"F-fine i guess it will work."

It was sunday night.

It was dark and there was no moon tonight.

_Perfect._

I had my bag with me inside was some tools that we were going too need.

I went to Torus place and messaged her. She walked out the front door with an enchanting scowl.

"You owe me big time" she spat as she walked up to me.

She had really dressed up for the occasion.

"Isn't that a bit much? I mean your just gonna be getting out of the dress later." i said 

"You sound disgusting. Do you have any idea what i had to go through before i left?"

"I can guess."

"I was teased the entire time." she huffed.

"Then why put so much effort in? It would've worked if you went more casually."

"I had to make it convincing."

"Right. Whatever so where's your stuff?"

She picked up a small bag that was hidden by the front door she threw at me

"Here the least you can do is carry it."

"Fine fine."

So we started to walk towards U.A.

We got to the restaurant that we planned to get changed at. It was a pretty fancy place.

"So did you get a table?" Toru asked looking up at me.

"What no we are only going to get changed and get going."

"Eh but i thought we were gonna eat first then go." she pouted.

"We don't have time we need to break into U.A then get back, get changed and go home. It's already gonna be tight as it is."

"But i skipped dinner you inconsiderate ass." she scolded.

"Hey that's not my problem."

"I'm not going." she puffed he cheeks out and looked away.

"Oh come on really? We need to get going" i gently pulled her

"No"

She didn't budge.

"Look i'll take you another time ok?" i pleaded.

Toru was taking a sideways glance at me.

"Promise? Because i really do wanna eat here." she said quietly.

"Yes i promise it's a date."

She punched me in the stomach as she walked past.

"Shut up it's not a date."

"Whatever."

We got changed in the restrooms and left. We were in mostly black to blend into the darkness. Torus had pretty skin tight trousers i watched her shapely bum move from side to side as she walked ahead of me.

"What have i told you?" she scolded.

"I'm not looking"

_Not with my perception anyway._

"Creep"

Toru only had her clothes on while i carried both of our equipment. One rucksack one tight messenger bag, as well as the combat webbing i stol-... got from the office building while springing Toru out. On it was only throwing knifes Toru insisted we take them. We decided that i would carry everything, due to the fact that if Toru had to get her clothes off it would be quicker if she wasn't weighed down with gear. Plus i was pretty strong so the extra load didn't bother me too much.

We got to U.A the front gate was locked the wall surrounding the school was around 5-6 meters in hight. We walked along the wall until we got to the place we picked out. On the other side was some bushes and trees to hide in.

I took a deep breath.

"Ok ready we can still turn back." I asked.

"No" Torus replay was instant.

"Got it let's do this."

My heart started to speed up a warm energy began to seep in i felt the joy and anticipation.

I ran up to the wall putting my back up against it bracing my knees and cupping my hands i looked at Toru and nodded.

She ran towards at a sprint jumping slightly her right foot landed into my cupped hands her knees bent. In one fluid motion i pulled up with everything i had, standing upright as i did and throwing her up she boosted herself by jumping at the very end of my throw.

With graceful ease she got to the top of the wall and gave a thumbs up as she looked down. The top of the wall was about a foot across.

I threw some rope up tying up the gear on one end. Toru started to pull once it got to her she lowered it down onto the otherside. Now was the tricky part she laid down extending her arm down i backed off for a run up.

I sprinted kicking off the wall reaching out a hand Toru grabbed it and started pulling. I was able to grab onto the top of the wall with my other hand to pull myself up.

"Your so heavy you need to lose weight." Toru whispered.

"Yes dear."

"Shut up."

"I never thought dating would be such a pain" i replied.

"It's hardly a date."

"Spending some alone time with a girl could be classed as a date."

"shhh."

I was on top of the wall now. I helped Toru down onto the other side and i slowly descended we were both crouching in the undergrowth.

I pointed at a three story building.

"There that's the place."

"You sure you can throw that high?"

"Yeah i tried it at home."

I spotted a guard coming down the path past us. We both ducked down further sticking close.

"Do you have to stick so close to me?"

I didn't answer just stayed still.

"Hey ar-" i clamped my hand over her mouth.

She just stared daggers at me.

The guard passed us.

"Ow" she bit me.

"Do that again and i swear" she threatened.

I was starting to get annoyed.

"Whatever anyway." i brushed it off.

_Why is she such a pain._

"Can you see that small red dot over there? It's a motion detector i think" i continued.

"No"

I got closer our cheeks almost touching as i sighted my finger over to some bushes on the opposite side of the path around 7 meters away.

I noticed Toru was red in the face.

_Does she have to blush all the time?_

"I see it now, let me deal with it" she said.

She took a throwing knife from my webbing and pushed me away

"Now will you back off" she spat.

"Geez your such a rude bitch today."

"Fine back the hell off please you creep better?"

_Note to self a hungry Toru is a pissy Toru._

She took aim with the knife and threw it. Striking the motion detector disabling it. We started to sneak out of the undergrowth and down the path to the three story building. Once we got to the bottom we double checked around to see if any of the guards were about.

Nothing.

I took a grappling hook out of my bag tying it to the rope. Looking around again i started to spin the hook up faster and faster in one throw it went up and over and on to the roof. The hook caught onto the low wall that surrounded the roof.

I tugged at the rope hard. It seemed secure.

"Right time to test this." i said to myself.

I started to climb up it it was holding my weight. Halfway up the rope i heard an owl hooting. It was Toru.

_One hoot a guard._

*hoot hoot*

_Two hoots he is coming this way. _

I slowed my pace to a stop, wrapping my left arm around the rope so i could hold myself with one arm i started to wrap the rope behind me around my right bringing it up with me. My left arm started to burn with the weight.

_Damn it maybe Toru has a point i am heavy._

I became a little self conscious at thought. Forgetting that i was also holding onto two bags full of clothes and gear.

*hoot hoot hoot*

_Three hoots guard is near freeze._

I stilled holding my breath the guard came around the corner and was walking down the path below me. Toru was down on her belly in a bush.

The giddy feeling flooded me with force as the adrenaline pumped. I forgot about my burning arm my numb fingers and just hung there still.

He was almost past.

A smile was creeping onto my face i was fighting down the thrill that surged through my body like lighting at the thought of being seen.

He was past.

I breathed.

I continued to climb the rope. I was sweating and hot the giddy feeling in my stomach was spilling over

_That was so close we were almost seen._

I got to the top and got onto the roof. It was a flat roof a series of air ducts, electrical boxes and cables were strewn across it. I dropped the end of the rope down to Toru bracing my feet on the wall that the hook was caught on i held the rope tight.

Two tugs came up the rope and i began to pull it up it was much heavier now that Toru was on the other end

_Maybe i should tell her that she weighs a lot too the cow._

My mind was foggy and it was hard to think straight the high the trill the fear the anticipation the joy was mixing together making a heady cocktail that muddied the mind.

She was close to the top i could see using my perception.

She got over the wall and i looked at her in front of me.

I was blown away.

I forgot that i was bracing and fell to the ground.

Toru was stunning it that moment. Her face was a seductive scarlet her lips seemed fuller and more colourful. Her breathing somewhat laboured i could see a jitter in her fingers she was fighting down a small smile at the corner of her mouth she was radiant. Her small chest falling and rising the tight clothing adding to the effect. For i brief moment i was utterly taken aback. I know now why i was so dumbstruck in that moment but at the time i was unsure there was one thing i did know.

_She is flying high on the adrenaline the jitter the threat of the smile the red face the breathing the thrill of being caught must be getting to her._

Yep i myself was experiencing the same thing. I felt a hungry animal urge spring up.

I got up onto my feet.

"Hey beautiful fancy meeting you here."

A small chuckle left her.

"W-weak a-are you really gonna hit on me at a time like this?" her voice was small.

Her sightly labour breathing was getting to me. It was hitting an instinctual button in my brain that was clouding my mind my perception had black out and i could only see her.

"I can't think of a better time. But you really are beautiful. I would really like a date how does wednesday sound? I'll take you out like i promised."

"M-maybe….y-yeah but there will be no stripping unlike tonight." she looked away taking glances at me.

"Shame at least i get a good view tonight."

We were silent for a time.

Her glances got longer.

A rumble sounded nearby.

We both jumped.

The sound breaking the spell.

One of the air conditioning units had turned on.

"W-we should get going" i said embarrassment taking hold of me.

Toru nodded she ran over to one of the bigger vents while i started to gather the rope and hook.

_The hell just happened? What was i saying am i crazy. At a time like this it's just. Why?_

It had all happened without me being really aware. It was my first Id state.

Why do i call it the Id state? It's the best description i have for it those moments. While pumped to the brim with adrenaline and high on the thrill in them moments the ego and superego kinda takes a backseat while the animal Id drives you after a time i referred to it as the "Id state". God i feel like dying when i remember those times.

_She did say yes though._

I had never dated anyone before. In fact i was rarely interested when i was in school, only ever studying and at the station a lot of the women were older than me. So i never approached them in that way.

I felt light hearted and happy about the whole thing.

_Did i really want to go on a date that badly?_

I was becoming introspective had i really wanted that at the time i never thought about it before then but i must have.

I finished what i was doing my mind was clearing as the high died down. After i finished packing everything it was time for the next phase. I ran over to Toru she was standing next to a big air vent. It was the main duct that ran through the whole building.

"S-so do you still remember the route?" she was avoiding eye contact as she looked at the vent.

"Yeah i still remember."

We had a rough idea where we were going. There was a few sections that were off limits to students and we also felt that a big database that would keep track of all students and heroes with a GPS chips would need a very good cooling system. This duct had plenty of space for us to move through and would lead into the restricted area while avoiding security.

I got out some bolt cutters to get rid of the grate.

There was an awkward silence between us as i worked.

"Say what's with the whole throwing knifes thing? I wouldn't think that U.A would teach you something like that right?" i asked.

I wanted to break the tension.

"No they don't"

"So how comes your so good at it?"

She took a long breath and sighed

"Remember when i told you in the office building the other night that i'm used to breaking out of places?"

"Yeah"

"Well when i was younger i went missing for a few months i was taken by some sort of order or clan of assassins. I don't know much as they kept it all secret from me."

"Those kinds of things still exist in this day and age?"

"Yeah i thought that too while i was there and they took me because of my quirk"

"Makes sense so they wanted to train you?"

"Yeah they were also trying to indoctrinate me into their group. I was cut off from all contacts and i only ever saw one of two people both my trainers. One of the things they taught me was how to throw knives and other things" she chuckled in spite of the sad look in her face

"Can you believe they taught me how to throw ninja stars too real ones."

"What for real? Like they were being serious?"

She let out a small dead laugh.

"Yeah for real a total serious face while he she was teaching me i felt so stupid."

"Who the hell uses that kinda stuff anymore? There are perfectly good guns around. Don't tell me she had a full ninja get up too?"

"Oh yeah the whole thing think of the cheesiest ninja movie you've ever seen just like that"

I laughed.

"Damn that sounds awful."

"Right? Sometimes i had to stop myself from laughing at how weird she looked" she had wistful look on her face

"But i liked it because i got to go outside for a bit it. The only time i was allowed was during knife throwing training so after i got out i kept doing it."

"How did you get out?"

"A hero saved me well i think it was a hero anyway, but i can't remember their face i just remember there was a big fight outside i ran out in the commotion then i was blocked by someone. Next thing i was outside my house i don't remember much but i feel that the person i saw had very pretty eyes." she was down cast again.

"Was the hero a ninja too?"

She thought for a moment.

"I think so why?"

"Can you imagine the fight outside while you were running? Guys flying around in ninja outfits? Doing bad kung fu and flips you got ninjas coming out of trees off roofs doing flying kicks."

Toru she stifled a laugh.

"And if you look real close you can see the wires attached to the actor's i mean ninjas."

She couldn't hold it she let out a laugh her sad melancholy gone.

"They are all doing like five flips per jump and lots of spinning." she joined in.

I laughed more.

"And every time our hero beats a group another group come flying in coming out of weirder and weirder places like from under rocks or hidden in the dirt." i added.

She laughed more.

"And they are all wearing bright stupid colours and every time one gets beating they go flying like they are being jerked from behind by wires." Toru added.

Our laughs grew as the scene became more elaborate and silly.

"I have an urge to go see a really bad ninja movie now." i said.

"Just add it onto the list of things we can do." Toru said casually.

_We?_

The grate blocking the vent was cut.

"Ladies first then." i said removing the grate.

"Now you act the gentleman? Typical" she scolded me with a smile.

"Well you have more training then me Ninja-san."

"Shut up" she said with a smile and a laugh.

Climbing into the vent she got down into the main tunnel. Getting on to her hands and knees she started to move towards our destination.

I got down into the vent as well tying the rucksack to my leg, i started to move as well.

After about ten minutes of crawling we started to get into the restricted area. This was now unmapped territory after a few more minutes of crawling.

"Wait" Toru whispered after turning a corner at a T junction.

"What is it?"

"Motion detectors up ahead laser ones too."

"Your kidding in the vents?"

"Yep."

_Damn it we're stuck._

I was thinking trying to figure out where we should go next. It was then i noticed i low powerful hum. It was coming from where Toru was facing.

"You hear that hum?"

Toru didn't speak for a moment.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Is it coming from past those lasers?"

Another pause.

"Yeah sounds like it."

"That may be our place then back up and go down the other way so i can take a look."

"Got it."

She shuffled back past me and into the other vent.

"Shame i don't get a nice view anymore."

"Dog" she poked her tongue at me.

I then turned the corner to where Toru was just a second ago passing a grate as i crawled. Getting onto my belly i used my perception. There was a room further ahead under the vent. There was a lot of cables going into it and i could just about see one of the database towers it was big monolith seven foot in height.

"Ok this is the place we need to get to the room beyond these lasers. Any ideas Ninja-san?"

"Maybe can you see the lock on the door into the room?"

"Electric and we have no code."

"You can see the wiring right? Is it connected to the main electricity system? Or it it separate?"

I took a look at the wiring around me it was a confusing mess, but i got what i needed.

"i'm pretty sure it's connected to the mains."

"Ok so find one of the emergency lights and track the wire to the main emergency wire, then see if the doors system is connected to that."

"O-ok." i said hesitantly.

"Just do it."

I looked more.

"Yeah it's connected to the emergency why?"

"Good ok i have a plan."

"Shoot."

"So i strip th-"

"Really? Is that your answer to everything? You really are some damn pervert aren't you? I don't know if i should feel bad or jealous of your future husband."

"Just shut up and listen you voyeur. I strip and get through that grate i'll find a fire alarm and pull it."

"But that'll alert the entire building."

"Yeah i know but you will cut the power to this section of the building."

"Ok i'm still not getting you."

"This is a public school so any electric doors must be able to open in case of a fire i'm betting that that lock will only open if there is a fire and it's on the emergency power. So after the alarm goes off you cut the power it'll then switch to the emergency lines and that should open the lock otherwise people could be trapped in there and be killed by the fire."

"Hmmm sounds like it should work. Ok there was a maintenance hatch i little further back i'll get there while you….change."

"No looking."

"No looking." we said in unison.

"Yeah yeah i got it i got it close my eyes too right?"

"Good boy." she nodded with a smile.

I started to move back into the vent we were just in while Toru was on her back taking her clothes off.

"Keep the earpiece i need to know when your ready."

"Whatever. Now shoo get going."

"Yes madam." i poked my tongue at as i went past her. Back down the way we had come.

I was crawling backwards with my eyes closed following the main power line it was somewhat easier as the wire was bigger than the others. I got to the hatch and got a screwdriver out undoing the screws. I popped the hatch out and got the bolt cutter out of my bag. Placed them on the power cable ready to cut.

"Ready." i said into the earpiece.

"Got it i'm in the main hallway looking for a fire alarm."

I just had to wait now. My body was tense the adrenaline was starting to come back with the anticipation of the coming chaos. The silence around me only making the thought of breaking and smashing the tranquility into little pieces all the more delicious the giddy feeling was rising.

"Hehehe"

I was smiling i couldn't stop the little giggle.

But then a cold thought struck me.

_Wait. Power line. Electricity. Metal bolt cutter. Metal vent. Squishy meat bag in the middle aka me._

"Wait isn't this a bad id-"

The fire alarm screamed into life the sound bouncing all around the vent was deafening the sound was being amplified. My inner ear felt it was going to explode. It shattered the silence all was just chaos and madness.

The rush. The thrill. The almost visceral joy. That unbelievable high. Ramped all the way up to full blast. It all was peaking all thoughts died. It was only this one moment no other existed my perception blacked out. Time seemed to freese.

*SNAP*

The sound cleared some of the haze.

It was the bolt cutter in my hands it sliced through the wire with no effort.

It was done i didn't know how i didn't even mean to i just did it.

_FUCK!_

…..

…..

Nothing.

I was still alive.

I exploded with breath.

"Holy fuck that was god damn close bloody jesus christ god damn hell riding the biggest motherfucking monster truck. what the shit."

The rubber grips on the bolt cutters had saved me if they weren't there i would be very dead.

I put them in my bag and started to move down the vent as quick as. I could cussing, cursing and swearing the whole way. I needed to get it all out after almost killing myself like that.

Jumping down into the hallway i found the door the database already open. I was panting breathing hard sweat was pouring all over me i was hot. I could barely breathe, i was shaking waves of intense heat and vibrations seemed to crawl all over my body my head was hazy and foggy. I ran in only to find Hagakure.

For the second time that night i was floored.

She.

She was well.

Completely nude.

She was facing away from me.

Her pale marble skin was covered in sweat it slowly trickled down her back in small rivulets they were a hot red color due to the red emergency lighting. On the nape of her neck was her birthmark of three five pointed stars the sweat making them shine in the low light. Following the sweat down to her slim round hips they swayed as she was working at the computer. Her bum while small was to die for soft and tight it was perfectly rounded her legs were slim but well toned there was only wiry muscle she was lean small and dagger like.

I ran up next to her.

"Hey babe nice ass you got there." i said.

"Shut the fuck up there will be time for that after."

Her ears were bright red she was shaking and panting trying hard not to smile.

"I can't get in" she spat.

"That's my line"

Pfft.

She couldn't help the snigger. An evil smile appeared on her face. As she looked up at me.

"I can't find anything."

"Bitch."

"Perfect for a dog like you."

"Intruder alert intruder alert unauthorized access attempted on the third floor database." A loud announcement was made.

The sound broke the Id state that both me and Hagakure were in.

"Ok so can't we just take the harddrive we need and book it out of here?" i asked.

"Can you find it?"

"Not the time." i scolded.

"No i'm being serious can you find the harddrive we need?"

"No idea it's all just electrical currents i've never tried that."

"Can. you. do. It?"

I had to think hard i shook my head.

"No at least not now even if i could it would take an incredible amount of practice and training. I'm not even convinced it's possible."

"Damn it." she spat.

"Ok did you find it on your end?" i asked.

"Not the time" she scolded.

"I'm being serious."

"The access level for this is very high. We are talking three maybe four people have access."

"Any idea who?"

"None i know, except one Nezu would."

"The principle?"

This had compounded my fears was he really behind it? He did have the dart gun and the stolen tranquilizer box in his desk so maybe?

"Ok plan b." i said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

We started to run out of the room and through the building. I was leading the way using my mental map of the place to guide us both, we met no resistance.

_Why is there no one here?_

We got to the office.

Placing a hand on the door i turned the knob and opened the door.

We both rushed in i was aiming for the secret room.

We both stopped when we entered the room.

Behind his desk sitting nonchalantly the smug smile on his face was lit by the single lamp to his right, his hands locked together and his elbows on the desk.

Was Nezu.

He pressed a button on his desk.

"Control could you please shut off the alarm and restore power thank you."

The alarm stopped. The main lights turned on fully illuminating the room.

_What is this?_

I had spotted Aizawa in the corner of the room he was out of my perceptions reach.

"Now Mr Masayoshi what did i tell you about forgetting about that secret door?"

There was silence.

No one moved.

A cold dread descended. It washed away all of the high and dampened the spirit.

_Could we get away?_

My eyes shifted to Aizawa. He was focused and calm he was ready to move at a moments notice.

"Nothing to say?" Nezu laughed.

"Were you behind my kidnapping?" Toru asked a small shake in her voice.

"Yes we were it was a test. We wanted to see how you would handle it and if you could break out."

"B-but why?" she said incredulously

_A test a goddamn test._

Anger was boiling.

"Well we are considering you for some special training it's for your future as a hero. A quirk like yours needs some specialty training, we had you under observation the whole time and yes we knew about your plan to get in here. There was no real danger, i'm sorry for the deception Miss Hagakure but you must know by now that U.A does things differently. So if you would be so kind to follow Aizawa sensei he will go over your results,"

"B-but what about."

"Don't worry about him we just need a chat, now run along if you please."

Both Toru and Aizawa left the room with the click of the closing door. I was alone with Nezu.

I was furious is was a test, a test i did all that for a damn test.

He leaned back in his chair.

"Mr Masayoshi well, well what are we to do with you?"

"..."

I didn't reply i didn't want to.

_So it was a test was i being tested as well? Was i under observation the whole time too? And if so was the police involved? _

"No questions? Don't you wanna know how you did on your test?" he laughed.

I looked away crossing my arms.

"Not really like i care" i said through clenched teeth.

"You failed."

The words shot through me and shook me to the core.

_Of course i did, there is no way the police chief didn't have some sort of hand in this and i had done a lot of things wrong._

I was balling up my fists the anger and rage was bubbling to the point of overflowing

_Failed. Failed? i didn't fail i did what was right._

"You failed spectacularly."

A growl was my only response. I could feel my left lip twitching as i struggled the anger down.

_I'm fast enough i can jump the table and beat him._

Nezu leaned forward giving me a serious look.

"Let's not dance around this anymore Mr Masayoshi. Rip the band aid off in one go as they say. Your no longer a detective you have been stripped of your badge and you no longer work for the police in ANY capacity. You never will work for them again. You Mr Masayoshi have been dishonorably discharged the police chief insisted."

I had had enough.

My head snapped to Nezu.

"Why? damn it" i shouted.

Nezu smiled.

_I swear i'll punch that smile off of your furry face if you keep going._

"You know why Mr Masayoshi." Nezu calmly said.

"I did nothing wrong."

"Oh i agree. You didn't do anything morally wrong not at all in my opinion, but legally you broke a lot of laws."

"Like what? That guys locker in the warehouse? i didn't break any law."

Nezu laughed at me.

"Oh Mr Masayoshi you and i both know that that's not what we are talking about. If that was all the chief may still have you on the force….. maybe. I must thank you though for plugging that leak in our supply and smoking out that thieving rat it was a very good job. I honestly didn't think you could do it so quickly my deepest thanks."

"So what then?"

"You know what in order to find Miss Hagakure you broke into someone's house, disturbed the crime scene, searched the house without a warrant and even stole a box full of tranquilizers. The same one's used to kidnap Miss Hagakure so you even took evidence from the scene, you never informed anyone either. Right under the nose of your own father so what that's? five six laws? More if you go into detail?"

_I did nothing wrong._

I could taste blood in my mouth due to biting down so hard. The pain the only thing keeping my head clear.

"I did nothing wrong that day." i coldly stated and stared into Nezu's beady little smug punchable eyes.

He stared back for a long moment then chuckled again.

"Your a remarkably good liar Mr Masayoshi you truly are, if i didn't have proof of what you did i would believe you i honestly would, but i do have proof."

"I. did. Nothing. Wrong."

"Fine so be it Mr Masayoshi. Let's talk about your rescue of Miss Hagakure will you at least admit to that?"

"It hardly matters if i don't" i snarled.

"Ha very true. So after somehow finding Miss Hagakure you then planned a rescue didn't you?"

"I didn't plan anything."

He laughed.

"Yes that's quite true you didn't actually plan. But half truths and semantics aren't going to work in a courtroom. You then infiltrated an office building using deception, trickery, lies and your handy quirk and broke out Miss Hagakure."

"Not true she broke out herself."

"Yes true she did pick the lock on her cell but you helped. So this involved breaking and entering, trespassing, assault, impersonation of a soldier of the military, vandalism, possession of stolen military equipment, possession of stolen Hero equipment, Unlicensed hero work, theft you even broke data protection by reading military personal files. What are we at now? 16?"

"13 if you don't count doubles"

Sorrow was drowning my anger the guilt of what i had done crept in.

I hung my head low my arms going limp.

_It's over they know everything. Everything i have worked towards gone. Even if i take out my anger on him it won't help._

My future everything even my self image was turning to ash in my hands.

"Thank you 13 different laws broken in the space of three days. If we count doubles and tonights crimes that makes 21 we have all the proof we need. Tell me how long do you think you would go to jail for?"

_A very very long time._

My shoulders slumped there was nothing i could do.

"Oh and you were a detective at the time too so that adds another 2 or 3 there maybe some more i'm missing."

He laughed.

_You bastard just laughing._

My hands were shaking.

I was scared.

I won't lie in that moment i was terrified.

"S-so what happens to me now?"

_I have lost everything._

Nezu smiled warmly at me.

"Before i continue i would just like to say thank you. You were given an assignment and went above and beyond, you risked so much both physically and personally to save one of our students. On behalf of the teaching body of U.A and as the principle of this school i would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

His face grew more serious.

"But like i said you can no longer work for the police, the chief of the police feels that we should throw the book at you, as he puts it. You should be put on trial and thrown in jail for the majority of your adult life."

He paused.

_Damn it._

"However we at U.A could not simply stand by and watch that happen to you. So you work for us now exclusively for us. We will take responsibility for your previous actions and anything you do in the future until such a time that you move on."

I scoffed bitterly.

"So what? After everything i have done. After all of the training and work to become a detective i'm to lose all that and what? become a "hero" now?"

Nezu laughed hard.

"You a hero? Haha no no, certainly not your far to reckless and willing to break the law. No we can't have that we heroes need to follow the law as well you know."

"Then what?"

"I can't go into details now. However there are other agencies and organizations that are…..interested in a person of your character and skills. We would be happy to let you join them if you wish and if they want you. The same kind of agencies that would be interested in Miss Toru."

_I don't like the sound of that._

"But Toru wants to be a hero."

Nezu sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately with a quirk like hers she may not have much of a choice in the matter. So your assignment has not changed, you are to protect and work with Miss Hagakure. You will now also begin helping out the teaching body and U.A in general. On top of that you and Miss Hagakure will be taking more specialist training to ready you for these potential agencies. We are already trying to work with some them to provide a teacher but that will take time it's very difficult to contact these people let alone set a meeting."

Nezu sighed at the thought.

A chill ran down my spine. I didn't like what he was suggesting.

"What of my parents do they know?"

"Hmm? Oh no the Masayoshi family i'm told is well known to dislike heros and that they uphold the law above all else."

He chuckled.

"Present company not included of course. So we won't tell them but they will find out eventually. They will be told that you will be closely working with us. But your training and any agencies that you may come into contact with in the future must be kept secret. Secrecy is how they like to operate." he continued.

"If they do i will be hunted even some of the other branches of my family may come after me."

"Unfortunately Mr Masayoshi that is not our problem that's yours. You chose this path no one forced you down it these are simply the consequences of your actions." Nezu cooly stated.

"What if i refuse to work for you?"

"Then we can't protect you and you will be arrested then put on trial. I'm sorry but that's the deal i can't do any better than that for you."

"So i have no choice?"

"Not really no. Not at this point you made the choice days ago."

I slowly nodded.

"Fine."

"Good now you had best go home and get some sleep." his upbeat demeanor coming back.

"One last thing. May i ask a favour?" i asked.

"Very well"

"Can….can you please not tell Toru about what happened here. I don't want her to know that i'm no longer a detective. And that i've lost all of it. Forever. Please."

Nezu raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't want her to feel responsible for what happend. I will tell her but not yet, i think it would be better to give it some more time."

He smiled.

"You have my word that we will not inform her."

"Thank you."

I left the room in a daze. My head down as i was still processing the news and the recent events of my talk with the principle. I was walking down the hall spotting Aizawa who was walking up towards the office.

He put a hand on my shoulder stopping me. He didn't look at me.

"Even if no one else says it. You did a good job. But be prepared it gets much harder for you now for both of you."

"T-thanks"

I weakly chuckled.

"Maybe your not such a rude asshole after all." i continued.

"I should smack you"

He walked off towards the principal's office.

"Toru is at the entrance of the school waiting for you" he said.

I continued to walk through the building my spirits somewhat up lifted by Aizawa sensei's words.

I walked out the entrance of U.A and saw Toru. She was back in the clothes that we broke into U.A with.

"Come on then, Let's go i guess i'll walk you home now."

"It's the only gentlemanly thing to do." she replied.

"Whatever i still need to guard and help you."

We walked through the city streets towards Hagakure's home.

Our work done for the night.

"Say can you help me study for my maths exam?"

"Wh- i thought that was a cover story."

"He ahe um yeah…..no i do actually have one i was meant to study this weekend."

"Serious? Ugh we had better start cramming tomorrow."

"Ummmm yeah the exam IS tomorrow."

"Your such an idiot. Fine let's do this then."

Ok so our work wasn't done then.

"Thanks Kuira"


	7. Bonus Chapter: 1

Though eyes that could see her

**Bonus chapter: **

**Kudo's ramen stand.**

We were walking back from U.A it was the night that we tried to break in to find the traitor that had helped kidnap Hagakure.

But there was no traitor it was all a test. A test for Toru to see how if she could break out. A test for me and my detective skill.

And well.

_I failed._

It was galling i had risked so much to save Toru. I had risked so much to do the right thing. What was my reward?

"_Your no longer a detective you have been stripped of your badge and you no longer work for the police in ANY capacity. You never will work for them again."_

The smug smile on that damn furry basterds face i just wanted to punch him.

_All the work and effort i put in to achieve my goal. All gone._

I wanted to scream i wanted to rage and just destroy and take out my anger on everything.

_I should go back there and beat the crap out of all of them._

The night was dark with no moon in sight. The streets were empty i looked up at the sky but there was no stars it was too cloudy. A cool breeze flowed through the streets that were coldy lit by the street lamps.

"Hey why so quiet?" Toru asked.

Looking up at me as she walked beside me her face had a look of concern.

Lost in my thoughts i had forgotten that she was right next to me. I looked back at her making eye contact.

A warm feeling of comfort welled up as i gazed into her eyes.

_Dumbass why you gotta make such a cutsy face at me._

I had decided that i couldn't tell Toru about what had happened. She would just feel guilty about it. I'll tell her another time.

I gave her a tired look.

"Oh i'm just trying to work out how on earth we are gonna cram for your math exam tomorrow." i lied.

She looked away and ahead of her she sighed.

"Please don't remind me." she weakly said.

I lifted my head to the sky massaging the bridge of my nose. Sighing as i did.

"Your such a dumbass."

She gave me a quick knife like glance.

"Shut up some of us aren't so lucky to have a broken quirk like yours." she scowled.

"Yeah but if you said something then maybe we could of gotten the exam. May as well seeing as how we were already there. What's one more broken rule compared to what we did." i replied without thinking.

_What? Did i really just casually say that?_

I didn't know what was happening to me. Ever since that day at the house of the people that took Hagakure. Thinking such thoughts was becoming more of a habit now.

"Forget i said that." i continued.

"Y-yeah." Toru looked away quickly.

_Wait._

Using my perception i could see her face she looked nervous.

"You didn't." i accused.

"No." the reply was immediate.

She was still refusing to look at me.

"Ninja-san look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Pfft" she choked down a laugh.

She seemed to enjoy the nickname i had given her.

I smiled i was glad that she had some happy memory to counter it the sad story that came with the name.

"Well?" i asked.

"Don't wanna." she was being childish.

"So you did steal a copy of the exam." i accused.

She looked back up at me.

"No i didn't steal anything." she protested.

I looked deeply into her clear blue eyes.

Toru was a very poor liar. Being invisible for so long ment she could rarely hid her feelings and keep a straight face.

There was no hesitation in her eyes she didn't waver.

_No. I know what this is._

I on the other hand I was a very good liar. Well i mostly dealt in half truths and technicalities. Lying to an empath is a tricky business. So i knew a half truth when i saw one.

"But you tried didn't you?" i asked.

Her eyes wavered the smallest amount.

_Got you._

"Ninja-san did you really try to steal them?" an evil smile on my face.

She looked away.

"No." she pouted.

"Liar." i laughed.

"Hagakure Toru the heroic, selfless, kind "hero" and saver of the city. Honestly planned to steal an exam to cheat her way through school?" I mocked with a mischievous smile.

"I didn't plan anything." she protest angrily.

I jumped ahead of her walking backwards facing her. She was still looking away trying to hide her face.

"You may not of planned it. But it crossed your mind right?" i pressed.

_Didn't i just have this same conversation just a while ago?_

She didn't answer.

She just kept trying to keep her eyes from meeting mine. she was getting red in the face.

I was never one for teasing people. But when it came to Toru i don't know i just couldn't help myself, watching her squirm was terribly entertaining plus it was a nice distraction.

I put my hand on my chin.

"Hmmm wait until Aizawa sensei hears of this."

"I-i didn't steal anything. B-but it may have crossed my mind." she squiked.

I laughed we were walking side by side now.

"You're the worst i can't believe that. YOU want to be a "hero""

"Shut up i didn't steal anything. So i did nothing wrong plus you were the one that brought up the idea first." she accused.

It was true i did mention it first, i honestly couldn't tell who was influencing who.

We walked past the restaurant that we had "planned" to go to tonight it was closed we kept walking past it.

As we got past i heard a growl coming from right next me, specifically from Toru.

"Did did your stomach just growl?" i chuckled.

She blushed holding onto her stomach.

"N-no you didn't hear anything." she hissed.

"That's right you didn't eat before we left did you?"

"Shut up."

I began to think.

"It is sunday right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah why?"

_So he should be close by._

"Like ramen?" i asked.

"I guess yeah, but everywhere will be closed now."

"Follow me."

I turned a corner and took a detour off of our usual route home. I kept walking through the streets. After about five minutes we got into a quiet street on the pavement was a portable ramen stand.

"Here we are" i announced pointing it out.

"How? How did you know about this?"

"Hmm? Well he's a pretty well known guy among the night shift guys in the police. He is always around. Where he sets up depends on what day it is, today is sunday so he's here. Come on let's eat."

"Not hungry." Hagakure said

_Really? Your going to be stubborn on this?_

"Don't give me that yes you are." i scolded.

"No i'm not you didn't hear anything remember?"

"Well i am hungry after tonight, so i'm gonna eat you can wait or join me."

"Fine if i must." she said with reluctance but her face told a different story.

_Such a pain._

I lifted the small flap to the ramen stand and took a seat.

"Hey Kudo what's up?" i said.

Behind the stand was a large thick set man he was shorter than most, but he was wide. He had thick hairy arms and big eyebrows he was clean shaven. A crooked nose from were it had been broken many times when he was younger and getting into trouble. A friendly smile on his kind and easy going face he slapped me on the shoulder as i sat, his meaty shovel hands felt like they would break bones.

"Wh-why it's Kuria how are you lad?" he said.

"Pretty awful tonight Kudo. Just got off of some work that went badly. You seen dad?"

"So long as no one got hurt don't worry about it kid. Not tonight saw him yesterday though we're going fishing next week."

Toru had sat down to my right. Kudo still didn't notice her yet.

Another growl came from Toru.

"What the?" Kudo's head snapped to her direction.

"Yeah Kugo this is Hagakure Toru. She was my partner on our assignment she's invisible if you couldn't guess and is a student from U.A." i introduced her.

"You wish i was your partner." Toru mocked.

"Shut up honey." i said.

She glared at me.

"Call me that again and i'll cut off you ba-"

"Hahahaha."

Kudo booming laugh cut her off.

"Nice to see you two getting along, but really kid? Your working with heroes already? Does your dad know?" Kudo asked.

"Yeah he knows." i shrugged.

"Well i'm Kikaku Kudo Miss Hagakure. Please just call me Kudo everyone does. It's an honor to meet a U.A student, so what can i get for you guys?"

He said putting his hands on his hips as he smiled.

"Just two specials will do thanks Kudo." i said.

"Rude what if i don't like it?" Hagakure spat.

"Not like Kudo's special?" i asked leaning back in mock horror.

I snapped my head to Kudo in feigned alarm.

"Kudo has that ever even happened?" i asked.

"Not even once kid you know that." he chuckled.

I turned to Hagakure laughing.

"It's a mixed meat ramen pretty much has everything in it." i told her.

"Mmmmmm" she was lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

I clicked my fingers.

"Ninja-san your stomach is growling again."

She was snapped out of her trance.

"N-no it's not" she huffed.

I was sitting on my stool and leaning on the stand i let my shoulders slump and let go of all of the tension of the night and relaxed. It seemed like as the tension left it took my energy with it. I was tired, sore everything hurt and throbbed.

I let out a sigh of relief.

*sigh*

*sigh* i heard next to my right.

I seemed that Toru was in the same condition.

_I don't know if i like that we are on the same wavelength like this. But i really don't care right now._

"Tonight sucked." i said.

"I think it went well."

_You always gotta be so upbeat?_

"No it was awful." i rebuked.

She turned to me with a smile.

"Liar you were enjoying it i saw you."

"No" i scoffed turning to her.

"Your so crap at lying."

_I can't believe she can just call me out like that._

"Ok look maybe a little. But the fact it was a test bugs the hell out of me."

Toru gave me a serious look then using her eyes indicated Kudo

I turned to him.

He was busy chopping some vegetables.

"Say Kudo did you just hear me?" i asked.

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't hear anything i never do, you know me i gotta concentrate." he replied not looking up.

I looked back at Hagakure with a smile.

"See? He's used to police talking here. He probably knows more rumours and secrets then anyone but he won't ever tell no matter how much we try and bribe him."

Kudo chuckled.

"Well i thought it went well." she insisted.

"Yeah for you. You passed right?" i asked.

A troubled look came across her face.

"Sorta. I did but your interference kinda capped my score so half and half."

"Oh damn i'm sorry." i said with feeling.

She sighed.

"It's fine you saved me and we beat the bad guys, so that's good enough for me." she shrugged.

"I guess."

I didn't feel the same. But i had lost a lot that night.

"I just hope this special training they are putting us on doesn't mess with the U.A. sports festival in a couple of weeks."

She said carelessly.

"U.A. sports festival?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even try and bullcrap me everyone knows the U.A. sports festival."

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell." i shrugged scratching my chin.

"Don't listen to him missy he's talking shit oh excuse my language. Anyway everyone in the force knows that the Masayoshi family doesn't like heroes, but the few of us that know them really well know that they LOVE the U.A. sports festival. The whole lot go crazy for it like they all book that week off crazy." Kudo shot my lie down.

"Kudo since when are you so chatty?" i glared at him.

He chuckled.

Hagakure gave me an evil smile.

"Oh really Kudo? They go that crazy for it huh?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah i spend last year over there place to watch it and i've never seen anything like it." he replied.

"Hmmmm really?" she was getting closer to me now.

I looked away from her not making eye contact.

"Well you gonna spill it or what?" she asked.

"I've got nothing to say." i pouted.

"You should have seen him last year he was shouting and cheering the whole time." Kudo laughed.

"Shut up Kudo."

"Pfft" Hagakure stifled a giggle.

"So come on fess up." she punched me on the shoulder.

"Don't wanna."

"Oh and at one point he." Kudo started.

"Ok i get it Kudo. Fine." i huffed.

I looked at Toru.

"I may have heard of it."

She laughed.

"Your such a stubborn man honestly, so you really like watching it?"

I gave in.

"Yeah we all do it's fun ok? "Heroes" going at it at full power. You don't get to see it that much and some of the crazy stuff they pull is pretty cool. I still don't like them though."

"Yeah yeah whatever you had better be cheering for me this year."

"Yes madam." i said sarcastically.

"Here you guys are two specials."

Kudo placed two bowls in front of us the steam was rising from it the smell melted all other concerns away. I started to eat filling me with new energy everything was so good.

Hagakure was slurping up huge amounts at a time as well.

She sighed contentedly.

I almost had tears in my eyes. It was so good i really needed it at the time.

Until i saw the leeks.

_Damn them bastard leeks one day i will destroy you._

I clenched my hand into a fist. As i made the silent oath that i had made a thousand times before.

"Eww you gotta have mushrooms in this?" Hagakure complained.

Using my perception i located Hagakure bowl.

_Where is it? Ha there._

I found a mushroom.

Without turning my head to look.

Using the chopsticks. My hand snapped out snatching the mushroom from her bowl from right under her nose.

I popped it into my mouth. A stolen mushroom was the best kind.

_Ha i bet you didn't know i could use my perception for stuff like that._

"You prick." Toru spat once she realized what had happened turning to me.

I was chewing contentedly on the mushroom.

"Relax it was a mushroom so quit your whining." i said.

"I don't give a damn you thieving ass it was mine."

"Look just take one of these leeks. We good?"

"Maybe i don't want your damn leek maybe i want." she tailed off.

She started to lean over to the side. She had a confused distant look as she gazed over my shoulder behind me. I used my perception but couldn't see anything.

_If only my range was longer damn it._

I turned around to look in the direction that Toru was staring at. My ramen was at my back.

There was nothing there. The whole street was clear.

"Your chicken" Hagakure cooed.

I blur flashed in my perception behind me.

An icy cold fear clutched at my heart.

_The oldest trick in the book._

I snapped around to defend my bowl.

"Noooo."

It was too late the chicken was already in her mouth. She chewed slowly savoring every bit as she smiled at me.

"Mmmm so good" she quietly said.

A shiver ran through her as ate.

_H-how was she so fast?_

I glared at her i was so full of hate for her in that one moment. I. Would. NEVER. Forgive. Her.

"You cow you are so dead." i said.

"Hm what you gonna do?" she scoffed.

"A eye for an eye."

I attacked using the chopsticks i aimed for the beef the biggest bit too.

She blocked locking her chopsticks with mine. There was a struggle.

"Ha pathetic your intentions were so easy to see." she mocked.

I tried to to move but i was stopped.

"Go for the kill i always say." i said.

I put more strength into my hand to break free from the lock.

"But it ultimately it doesn't matter because i'm stronger than you" i continued.

The lock was breaking i was slowly moving towards her bowl.

A look of panic struck her.

I broke free.

"Damn" she said.

In an instant she nimbly switched the lock. It was a tighter one and due to her being closer the the action she could put more strength in her arm and shoulder then i could.

"Shit" i replied.

My hand was going numb.

_Retreat and recover._

The struggle ended as i backed off guarding my bowl.

She countered.

I deflected left.

Another attack.

Defected right.

She was fast such a rare talent.

_Deception._

"Huh whatever i don't care i admit defeat." i said.

"Hehe a wise choice."

She let her guard down.

My chopsticks snapped out again towards the beef. Her eyes widened she defended her beef.

_That's right._

I shifted my aim for the true target her pork. I slipped past gabbing it.

She tried to intercept on the way out but i was already gone.

Pork in mouth chewing.

A shiver ran through my body as the taste seeped in.

_So good._

It was by far much better than the pork in my bowl.

"You maybe faster than me on the attack Ninja-san but i'm faster on the retreat you would've attacked sooner if i was slower." i haughtily announced.

"Bastard you cheated." she rebuked.

"There is no such thing, out here on the street it's play dirty or die now will you admit defeat?" i told her.

"Never" she shouted.

She came at me again she was going for the beef she needed the killing blow.

I blocked. Locking her up.

"Just give it up you may be a talented beginner but i have fought hundreds of times on this battlefield you have no chance."

"Ha hundreds? Cute i've fought thousands under my own roof, you have never met my father. You have already lost you have no more tricks up your sleeves."

"Oh yeah and what do you have?"

She slowly moved her left hand towards another pair of chopsticks while holding me off with the pair in her right.

"N-no surely not?" i cried.

"I am forbidden from using this technique in my homeland for it has destroyed many lives." she said darkly.

She grabbed a pair of chopsticks with her left hand and twirled them around ready for battle.

"No it's not possible your ambidextrous?"

The dread of the situation dawned on me how could i fight two pairs with my one.

"You said it yourself play dirty or die. Now surrender you cannot win."

"Never even if you defeat me i will die with honor."

"Very well then taste your doom."

It was over i had lost.

_Goodbye world._

Both me and Toru were hit on the head.

Kudo pointed at me.

"The hell have i told you about battling in here kid you know i don't approve."

"But she started it when she took my chicken."

Hagakure scoffed.

"You started it when you took my mushroom."

"I don't give a damn who started it. Now give her one of your mushrooms and call it quits got it?"

He glared at us both.

"Fine."

I was about to place one of my mushrooms in her bowl when she stopped me.

"No it's fine i don't like them. And while the victory was mine you were a worthy opponent i'll take one of the leeks."

"Yes it was a good fight i'm honored to finally meet an ambidextrous opponent. So a truce while we swap?"

She nodded.

"A truce."

We started to swap the ingredients that we didn't like.

"But mark my words Ninja-san. I will defeat you next time."

"Ha you wish." she laughed.

We both finished our ramens at the same time drinking up the broth. Both bowls hitting the table at the same time.

We both sighed contently.

"ahh that's so good." Toru said.

"Told you. Kudo does good ramen."

"I could use a drink."

"Yeah same here. Hey Kudo mind if i have a beer?"

Hagakure almost choked.

"Hmmm i dunno you off duty?" he mused.

"Yeah."

"You did fail that assignment though you really deserve it?"

"Hey it's been a rough night and like Toru said we won bad guys beaten all good, plus you owe me for opening your mouth earlier."

"Hmm ah what the hell here just the one though."

"What on earth are you doing? Your underage you work for the police you know you can't do that" Toru shouted pointing at me.

I took the open glass bottle.

"Ah ha not true, i can do this, minors are allowed alcohol so long as it is given by one of their legal guardians and they are being supervised."

"Oh yeah? I don't see your parents around."

I pointed at Kudo.

"Godfather." i said

"W-what? People still do that? So it's legal?"

"Yep if both my parents bite the dust he's my legal guardian."

"Please missy take care of him and make sure your leash on him is a tight one. He's a crafty bugger a good person just crafty." Kudo said to Toru.

"Hey i'm not a dog."

"You act like an animal all the time. I can't believe you work for the police."

"Shut up. Damn bitc-"

*smack*

"ow"

Kudo clipped me across the head.

"No bad mouthing the ladies you"

Toru laughed at the sight.

I took a swig of beer.

"I don't know why you're laughing your just as bad as me. Remember what you said in the database room?" i asked.

"Nope no idea what you're talking about." she said acting innocent.

"Bullshit."

"All i remember was you coming on to me. The hell was wrong with you?"

"Oh how convenient that you forgot that you joined in. And i almost got fried in the damn vent cuz of your stupid plan, can you blame me?"

She took the bottle from my hand and took a swig. Poking her tongue at me after.

"Yeah damn right i can. I had to set off a fire alarm in one of the most secure buildings in the city to throw the entire place into disarray while butt naked."

"Y-you can't do that. Kudo you have a minor drinking in here."

"Mm? Do i? I don't see anything." Kudo feigned ignorance.

"Traitor." i spat.

"Ew it's kinda bitter in my mouth." Toru commented.

I took the bottle from her and took a swig.

"Please don't say crap like that." i asked.

"Like what?" she was giving me an innocent look.

"Don't give me that i saw your true colours earlier tonight."

She scoffed. Wenching the bottle from my hand again and taking another swig.

"Only because i was under a lot of pressure and i was trying to ease the tension that's what happens when i have to do all of the work."

"All of the work?"

I was incredulous.

"Yeah all of it."

I snached the bottle back from her and took another swig.

"oh yeah i had to climb the building only using a grappling hook and just hang there while a bad guy walked past."

The bottle went back to her another swig.

"Ha cute i was hiding below you i was two feet away from the guy."

Pass. swig.

"Mine was harder."

Pass. swig

"Yeah i could tell when i got to the roof."

Pass. swig.

"Oh yeah like you saw it."

Pass. swig

My mind was starting to get foggy. I wasn't used to drinking this fast.

"It did take a while i'll admit it's hard to spot something that small."

Pass. Swig.

"So you're actually admitting that you were looking?"

Pass. Swig it was almost already empty.

"Got a problem? You look all the time it's called equality."

Pass. Swig.

"Your a total bitc-"

*smack*

"ow"

"What i just tell you kid?"

"Thanks Kudo you're a good guy." Toru cood.

"Your welcome Miss Hagakure. You ever need a hand dealing with him just give me a shout."

Pass. swig it went back to her.

"i will he can be really be disgusting."

Pass. swig there was only the mouthful left.

"You can't think i'm bad."

She went to grab the bottle again. But i dodged and kept it out of reach.

"Why do you say that? Give."

I passed it to her. She put her mouth to the bottle about to drink.

"Well we've been sharing the same bottle the whole time so you can't really mean it."

"Eck"

She wrenched the bottle away from her lips before she could drink anything.

"EWWW gross."

Pfft

I stifled a laugh.

I snached the bottle back.

"You didn't seem bothered by it a minute ago. I think someone's being dishonest." i smiled.

"Don't you dare drink that." she glared at me.

I looked her in the eye and deliberately put the bottle to my mouth to drink.

"Don't. You. Dare" she repeated.

I up ended the bottle. Drinking the last drop.

Glaring her in the eye after.

"There nothing to drink now. Got a problem?"

There was a long moment.

"Kudo" she asked.

*smack*

Toru smiled a smug self satisfied smile.

"Ow god damn it will you quit that. I'm your godson."

"Sorry kid gotta go with the lady here. I like her and I don't wanna be rude to someone i may be seeing alot of in the future."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

We both said glaring at him.

"Kudo what did you just say?" Toru asked.

"Yeah you mind explaining?" i asked.

"Hehe you can quit with the evil looks, you know exactly what i mean. At least you make a good team."

We both started daggers at him.

"Shouldn't you guys be going now?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah come on let's get going" i said turning toToru.

She had her head down on her folded arms looking away.

"Don't wanna" she pouted.

"Really? Come on don't joke."

She turned her head towards me her face was red her eyes some what glassy.

_Oh i am going to get an earful for this. _

"Ninja-san are you seriously tipsey?"

"No"

"You are come on your parents are most likely waiting they are already going to be mad and worried sick."

"It's fine." she said stubbornly.

"No it's not" i said tugging her arm.

"They already knew about us breaking into U.A and the kidnapping so they know i'll be late"

"Wh-what? They already knew how?"

"Aizawa told them."

"B-but you told me your mom cried when you got back."

"Apparently she's `a surprisingly good actor`" she put on her impression of Aizawa.

Pfft

I couldn't help it the impersonation still got to me.

"That sly cow."

"Right?" she slammed her hand on the stand sitting up with a wobbly.

"Careful you'll fall." i said steading her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Take that back." she shouted.

"Fine fine. But don't blame me if you get a face full of pavement." i was about to take my hand off.

"No calling my mom a cow." she glared at me with her glassy eyes.

"Ok i take that back."

"Good…. She is a cow though." she huffed.

I laughed.

"Rude" i scolded.

"It's my mother i can say what i want. P-plus if we go."

She sniffed.

"I gotta study for my math exam tomorrow."

She was about to cry.

I took a look at my phone 01:34 A.M.

"I think you mean today's exam."

She burst into tears.

"It's all over i'm gonna fail." she said wiping her eyes.

"Relax geez your being overly dramatic."

"Now i'll never be a hero." she wailed.

"Considering you were debating cheating you really shouldn't be a "hero""

"Shut up" she punched my shoulder.

"Alright. Alright. Look is it a really important exam?"

"W-well kinda."

"Will it really stop you from being a "hero"?"

She sniffed.

"No i guess not."

"Then relax already."

"But i'll fail."

"And? It's too late to stop that now even if we cram all morning it will only make you tired and your in no condition to study. So just relax."

"H-how?"

"Think about it there's nothing you can do about it. Your gonna fail no matter what right? So isn't it kinda liberating knowing that it's hopeless? Your already screwed. So you can't be 101% screwed. So relax and take it how it comes."

She sniffed more dying her tears.

"I-i guess you have a point. But that's a really twisted way of thinking of it."

It was only words. I wanted to just comfort her. I thought on my own words looking at my own situation with my own proposed lense.

_It really is hopeless._

I felt somewhat lighter as i thought them words.

I chuckled.

"He yeah it is kinda twisted. Anyway come on let's go."

I payed and got up from the seat.

"Thanks Kudo it was as good as always" i nodded to him.

"Well come on up you get." i tugged Toru.

"I'm really tired carry me." she whined.

"Not happening it's your own fault your tipsy."

"KUDO" she pouted.

*smack*

"Do what the missy says kid."

"Ow, damn it how long are your freaking arms?"

"Hehe." Toru sniggered.

"Quit laughing." i shouted.

"Doesn't matter how long they are. Now get her on your back and get moving before any police get here." Kudo shooed me away.

"Ugh fine."

I turned my back to her and got down on one knee.

"Get on before i change my mind."

She slumped on wrapping her arms around my neck her face was on my right shoulder our cheeks almost touching. Her breath was shallow and smelled a little of beer.

_I really am going to get an earful when i drop her off._

Locking my hands behind my back to support her backside i stood up.

I could feel her breasts pushing into my back.

_That's gonna get real distracting._

"Thanks Kudo it was nice meeting you." Toru said.

He chuckled.

"I feel the same Miss Hagakure. Please come back anytime just ask him where i am he'll know. Remember tight leash." he said.

"Shut up you old git." i barked.

"What was that?" Kudo growled

"Nothing."

"Yeah that's what i thought you better take care of her now you hear."

"Yeah yeah bye Kudo"

I walked under the flap of the stand and bracing myself and making sure my charge secure i started to walk back towards Toru's home.

"I liked him he seems nice." Toru said after a time.

"Only because he's fighting in your corner"

"Hehehe. You can't blame him if he's good at picking the winner."

"Shut up your such a pain."

"Maybe a little. But i don't think you mean that." her voice became softer.

"Oh and how do you figure that?"

"Your not being so quiet now and you've stopped dwelling on stuff." she was drifting.

Her body was becoming limp and relaxed her breathing slowed.

There was a long pause as i thought.

"Thank you" i said quietly.

"It's ok" she quietly said. She was slowly falling asleep.

Another pause.

"Anytime" she finished. Her head drooped down.

Asleep.


	8. Bonus Chapter: 2

Though eyes that could see her

Writers note: hey guys as well as edits here is another bonus chapter. So one thing i need to make clear the MC has had a name change (really sorry guys but the last one was really clunky and awkered for my taste i hated writing it and avoided it) so the new name is Masayoshi Kuria-me or Kuria for short. I feel it kinda rolls off the tongue better i don't plan on changing it either other then that enjoy.

**Bonus Chapter:**

**Toru's tough first day**

The first day i met Kuria.

It was before school i was standing in front of my mirror i had decided that for a change i would put my hair up into pigtails. I gazed into the mirror after i had finished and was met by the same scene i had seen for most of my life.

_Ugh nothing why am i even bothering._

Because all i could see in the mirror was a U.A uniform hanging in the air with seemingly no occupant.

I sighed.

"Damn it what's the point?" 

It's not like anyone would notice as usual.

_Whatever no point in changing it now._

I got my bag and headed off towards school.

I was running. While i was on my way to school four people jumped out of a van and started to chase me. I didn't know there intentions but they couldn't of been good.

_Why did they choose to go after me while i walked to school?_

It was the second time that this had happened recently. Ever since i finally got into U.A.

_If i can just lose them it'll be fine._

I could of just taken my clothes off and no one would see me but i really didn't want to arrive at school in the nude. I would only get questions and make others worry about me.

I ran through the park at a full sprint.

_If i could get to those buildings i may be able to shake them off in the alleyways._

"Hey stop police get back here" i heard shouted behind me.

_No don't get involved dumbass i'll be fine._

I couldn't let anyone else get hurt i wanted to be a hero damn it. I was the one that was to help others.

An alley was up ahead i turned left into it breaking line of sight. I kept running passing a left turn and taking the next right.

Dead end.

I turned.

_Ok Toru just keep calm it's four on one i should be ok._

I saw that three people were closing in around me as my back was against the wall.

_Three? Where did the other one go?_

There was a crash as the guy in the middle was charged from behind a knife flashed as it flew into the air.

_What are you doing?_

I charged the guy on the right.

_I have to make this quick before someone gets hurt._

Sliding into his legs he tripped. Getting up i delivered an axe kick to his head knocking him cold.

Looking to my left i found the back of my helper dodging and ducking the last guy. He ended the fight efficiently with an elbow drop to the guys shoulder the breaking of bone was audible.

_I got to escape and get out before more come and this guy gets himself killed helping me._

Abandoning my pride i grabbed the bottom of my top and tried to pulling it over my head but it got stuck.

_Damn pigtails why did i put my hair up today?_

My helper said something into his radio. I didn't catch it all except for.

"All good" he said

_So he was the policeman chasing us from the park?_

"No there are more of them, you have to get out of here." i told him.

"Ok then, come on let's go" he said

I couldn't see him due to my eyes being covered.

"Why hell are you stripping for at a time like this?" he shouted.

_Can't you guess? I'm invisible if i take my clothes off i can escape and stop you from being hurt._

"It's easier this way" i replied.

"Enough of the crap, come on if there are more we need to go." he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along.

_H-how did he grab my hand so easily?_

It was an odd thing to think at a time like that but it had really struck me as weird physical contact was odd enough being invisible so to be grabbed so easily.

My mind had wondered as we turned into another alley.

"GUN, GET DOWN" He shouted.

_A gun?_

Turning quickly he shielded me and jumped on me bringing me down with him.

*BANG*

_A gun?! Where did that come from?_

I must have missed it while my mind wondered.

_Damn it. _

I cursed myself.

He scrambled off of me and helping me up he shoved me forward ahead of him. I started to run down the alley.

*BANG* *BANG*

Two more shots rang out.

"Take a left go" he shouted behind me.

I took the left running as fast as i could.

_I need to lose the clothes, i can't let this go on we'll both be killed._

I was undoing my pigtails.

_I'll never put my hair up again. What was i thinking? It's not like it would of made a difference._

Sirens could be heard close by. I got out of the ally onto the street. I started to take my clothes off again without the pigtails the top came off easily, kicking my shoes off and taking off the skirt i was trying to undo my bra. Yeah i am really good at stripping quickly it took alot of practice to do, but getting combat ready at the drop of a hat is important for a hero.

_Ugh this is always the tricky part._

"We can lose them in the crowd, come on" i heard near me.

.I didn't have time to answer.

_Come on will you. Ugh why do i gotta wear these._

"W-Why are you half naked, what's your problem?" he said.

I looked at him he was closer almost at arm's length it was the first time that i had really looked at him. He was tall his hair was black, thick, kinda wild and messy he had an oddly stoney hard face with sharp features it looked like he was always scowling and annoyed. He was pretty young must have only joined the police he wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black trousers.

But the eyes. As i looked at his face his eyes shifted onto mine. Eye contact, it was the first time in years i had ever had it. It was odd it made me kind of uncomfortable.

_How did he do that? No one can see my eyes to make eye contact unless._

His eyes were a cold, stoney and uncompromising Gray.

"_Why are you stripping?" "why are you half naked?" the fact he could so easily grab my hand the eye contact. This odd creeping paranoid feeling could he actually see me?_

When you looked really closely into his eyes and if you paid attention you could see small swirls of multi coloured streaks running through them. They were tiny but against the Gray background they could be seen they would randomly appear and disappear dancing across his eyes.

"Y-you can see me?" i dared to ask.

"Well DUH it's kinda hard not to notice a girl stripping on the street in front of me." he replied looking at me like i was stupid to ask.

My jaw almost dropped.

_He really could? He honestly could see me. h-how? i was told it was impossible due to my quirk nothing and no one could see me not even myself. Yet he was clearly able to. Wait._

My mind started to race.

_If he can see me then he doesn't know i'm invisible and here i am in the middle of the street. Taking my clothes off. Right in front of him. _

The latch on my bra came apart.

_Doesn't that mean that he can also see me if i was naked? Oh…...oooohhhh._

I was immediately self conscious and embarrassed.

_Oh my god no he can't see me like this. No no no no no._

"aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH" i cried, covering myself i ran.

_I have to get out of here i can't believe this. It's ridiculous._

"Wait, you left you stuff here." he called after me.

I ignored him and kept running towards U.A.

After i got to U.A i met with Aizawa i explained what had happened and i was given some gym clothes.

I was in class now my head on the table as i tried to comprehend what had happened.

_He saw me. He could see me and i ran away._

While i couldn't help but run away from him i did feel bad.

_He could of told me so much. It was such a good opportunity and i'll probably never see him again now._

I sighed.

"Damn it" i sulked quietly.

_Maybe it's better if i don't see him again. God i hope he never sees me in my hero costume i'd look so dumb._

All he would see would be a naked hero saving the day.

"Pfft"

I had to stifle a laugh at the image.

_Yeah that would be dumb._

"Come in" Aizawa said looking at the door to the class.

_Huh? Who would be visiting at this time._

I ignored it sulking more on my desk.

"Sorry for the intrusion" i heard as the door opened.

_Wait. _

I was snapped out of my mood to look at the door.

_H-how did he know i was here? the hell is he doing?_

It was that person that could see me.

_How? _

It was then i remembered.

_My purse and bag it had my student hand book in it. Obviously he would be able to find me._

I was starting to get anxious and embarrassed. I held my head duking trying not to be noticed.

_No. i don't wanna see you, not after this morning please go away._

He really was tall though he was even a few inches taller than Aizawa.

_The hell have you gotta eat to get like that? _

"Sorry to bother you sir. My name is Masayoshi Kuria-me i came to drop off some lost property to Hakakure Toru, there was also an incident involving her this morning" he said to Aizawa.

Looks were shot in my direction.

_Go away please i can't even look at you._

I wanted to disappear i couldn't face him after he saw me like that. I wanted to be invisible so that wouldn't notice me.

"Police?" Aizawa asked.

"Provisional youth detective sir." Masayoshi replied.

_A youth detective? How old is he then? _

I had figured he was about 19-20 years old due to his height and face.

"Hmmm i've heard the police pick up kids with quirks that they can specialize into police work." Aizawa thought for a moment.

_Kids? What? So he is much closer to my age then?_

The embarrassment was getting worse.

"Didn't think it was really a thing though, seeing as most people would rather be heroes" he continued.

For a very brief second the stony face that Masayoshi had cracked a small twitch of anger flashed. But he had brought back under control the change was almost unnoticeable.

"I'm one of three so we are rare." he said.

_Eh? Wouldn't that make him kinda of an elite?_

He turned and locked eyes with me without hesitation he didn't even need to search.

_The one time that i don't wanna be noticed and i'm picked up so easily._

He started to walk over to me. He seemed to scowl like the whole affair was somewhat annoying.

_No please don't come close._

It was uncomfortable and unsettling knowing he could see me.

_What does he see? What do i look like? Do i look awful? What kind of expression do i have? i can't tell. _

I was starting to panic a little.

"Hi Miss Hagakure you dropped these earlier. I'm really sorry about this morning but maybe next time you should not be so eager to strip." he said casually scolding me.

"Eh?"

_W-what did you just say?_

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?" most of the class reacted.

"T-T-Toru is that guy your….boyfriend" it was Kyoka.

"Yeah and why is he bringing your clothes?" Momo added

"Oh my god to think Toru would be the first to do THAT...nice job" Mina unhelpfully contributed with a thumbs up.

"wait how would that even work?" Denki mused

"i'm so jealous" Minoru fumed

"Quit being an idiot" Mashiro scolded him.

_That's it. It's over my school social life has just been shattered to pieces. It would be the big rumor of the month if not longer._

I wanted to cry. I could barely think straight.

_It's his fault. That dumbass what was he thinking?_

"No he's not my boyfriend, he helped me this morning and and s-saw" i struggled to comment.

_Why am i so nervous? I need to get things straight._

"Will you quit blushing like that it's….. your making it look like i did something indecent. Remember you're the one that stipped" he scolded.

_WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH._

It was unbelievable here was this older mature looking guy, a detective and apparently an elite one too, so he must be smart, and i was here watching as he stuck his foot in his mouth, taking my social life and dignity with him.

I was getting pissed and flustered now.

"S-shut up Y-y-your the one that saw it." i stuttered standing up.

I was so mad. I could barely contain it.

_If you just left me alone it would have been fine._

"That confirms it." Hanta said.

"Really? So early in the morning?" Mina giggled.

"And before school too so do they live together?" Kyoka wondered.

"Quiet down" Aizawa interrupted.

_I'm never going to live this down. My god i'll be known as the girl that can't even go to school until i've done something unwholesome. _

Everything was becoming a blur i wasn't paying attention to anything.

_I can't believe him. I can't believe it. Is he just dumb? Is he just a spiteful asshole?_

"Hmmmmmm well i would like to thank you for helping one of our students. I'm sure the principle would also like to thank you in person as well. Miss Hagakure could you show him to his office please" Aizawa concluded.

I took notice at the sound of my name.

"That's not really necessary sir i was just doing my job." Masayoshi protested.

"No i insist and he will as well." Aizawa countered.

And so i took him to meet the principle we didn't talk much just argued.

After that talk i got back to my class. I was in a daze the full consequences of that meeting still sinking in. I sat at my seat. The classes eyes were on me.

_He's to guard me? This couldn't get worse._

I was about to start sulking again until a note fell onto my desk. Opening it i read the contents

Toru DON'T even THINK about moving at lunch we need to talk

Kyoka

Yeah you need to spill the beans you can't hog all of the good times :P

Mina

I looked out of the window trying to escape.

_Ahh the weather is so nice today._

I gave up.

A few hours later. It was almost lunch after some thought i made a decision.

_I'll run._

I was watching the clock.

_Almost there, almost there._

I started to tense up ready to bolt the second the bell announced the beginning of lunch. I looked at the door leading out of the class.

_No problem._

Both Kyoka and Mina sat further back in the class. There was only one exit i could outrun them.

_Almost there. _

_*_**RING RING***

I jumped out of my seat and started to sprint out.

"NOW" Kyoka shouted.

Eijiro scrambled out of his seat and blocked the door he was much closer to it than me.

"Sorry Hagakure but i gotta stop you." he said crossing his arms.

"Et tu, Eijiro? A good man like you would betray me?" I spat.

"Sorry but Koyka and Mina offered to buy me lunch for a week." he looked a little guilty.

"W-when was that arranged?" i shouted.

_They must have been arranging this with notes during class crafty._

I felt two hands clamp on my shoulders.

A shiver ran down my spine a cold dread coming over me.

"Hehe you didn't honestly think we would let you get away did you?" Mina cood in my ear.

She turned me around and started to walk me back to my desk where Koyka had been arranging two extra chairs around it.

"Don't worry i've got enough lunch for both of us we can share." Koyka said with a smile

"Please sit." she gracefully pulled my chair out for me to sit.

Mina pushed me down to sit both of them taking seats opposite me after.

_What am i gonna do?_

A crowd of other students gathered around us mostly boys.

"Hey no boys shoo shoo." Mina shooed them away.

"Awwwww come on." grones of protest started.

"Get out of here this is girl talk." Koyka added.

I was getting anxious and nervous. I never normally did but all of this attention was getting to much. I looked out of the window again.

_Maybe i can just jump out. I mean it's only what? Two three floors high? That would be easy right?_

I was getting desperate, i felt like i wanted to crawl under the desk and die from embarrassment.

The crowd started to disperse.

I slowly pushed my chair back. The scrape of my chair giving me away.

"Nah ah don't even try Toru." Mina wagged a finger at me.

"Mm? Momo? Whats up?" Koyka asked.

Momo seemed to be the only person from the crowd that stayed she shifted in place.

"W-well if you guys are talking about what i think you are t-then as class representative i should be present." Momo stated.

"Ho oh Momo's curious about THAT kind of thing too huh?" Mina mused with a smile.

_Why is it confirmed that something happened?_

"Nothing like that happend guys." i said all three looked at me.

"Really? So start with who he is." Koyka asked

"I don't really know much about him i met him this morning."

"Eh? Toru that's a little fast isn't it." Mina smiled evilly.

_She's just here to tease isn't she._

"No. Ok look this morning four people started chasing me while i was running away from them. He chased after them and helped me." i said.

"So he saved you then? He's your hero?" Koyka said with a giggle.

"Romantic." Momo mused. She had also taken a seat nearby.

"He he so as reward you let him put his beep in your beep makes sense." Mina stated nodding.

"Eh? That's normal?" Momo said staring at Mina in alarm.

"Well yeah the hero always gets the girl or guy after they save them. Then they go home and take their clothes off then."

"No."

"No." both me and Koyka shouted interrupting her.

"Ok fine. Momo they don't HAVE to go home or take their clothes off they can do it anywhere." Mina said.

"R-really?" Momo blushed.

"Don't listen to Mina she's just pulling your leg Momo." Koyka reassured her.

Mina laughed.

"So why did he have your clothes?" Momo asked me.

"Because i got them off so i could get away. If they knew i had escaped then they would have no reason to hurt anyone else."

"So he brought your clothes and stuff back for you. That's kinda cute." Mina said.

_Yeah then totally put his foot in his mouth and ruined my image. Not that i had much of an image being invisible but that's not the point._

"Yeah but doesn't he look kinda mean? He has that always pissed off look." Koyka asked.

"I don't know he was pretty polite to Aizawa. He looked mean but acted nice enough." Momo observed.

_Yeah right. _

"Hmm so maybe he looks mean but has a heart of gold, that kind of guy?" Koyka said.

"No he's a pig headed, sarcastic, arrogant, clumsy, dumbass who can't help sticking his nose in because of him." i exploded.

_Because of him i have to be baby sitted._

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Pfft"

"Toru you ok?" Koyka asked.

"You only met him today isn't that a little strong" Momo asked.

"He he there is more to this story you don't explode like that unless your hiding stuff,"

Mina laughed more.

So the questions continued all the way through lunch.

I was leaving the school after the final lesson.

I was emotionally and mentally drained, i had funny looks all day from everyone in class and weird questions.

"_Did it hurt?" "is it true that it's best in the morning?" "did it last long?" i mean really? Come on just leave me alone._

I had enough i just wanted to go home and maybe have a little cry too. It didn't matter how much i explained people would still tease.

Then i got to the gate leaving the school grounds.

_Ugh no._

I had forgot that he was now tasked with walking me to and from school everyday.

He was lying on a bench a book covering his face it seemed he was napping.

_Couldn't he at least be a little more subtle about it? Like why right in front of the school now everyone would see._

I slumped my head in exasperation.

"Hey so he's walking you home now?" Koyka said behind me.

"Hmm suspicious. Does this mean round two?" Mina commented with an evil smile.

"Please don't start again" i pleaded.

"Well aren't you gonna say hi? Come on Mina we don't wanna get in the way."

Koyka giggled.

"Aw but i wanna question him maybe he's a little more honest." Mina pouted.

"Another time Mina come on. Bye Toru."

Mina gave me a serious look.

"Be safe." she winked.

I sighed.

"Bye guys."

_I swear i'll kill them both._

They both walked off in a different direction. Not slow enough to look suspicious but enough so they could linger.

_Should i just walk past and not bother him._

I debated just leaving him here.

_No i would just cause more trouble._

I walked up to him while he was still sleeping.

_At least i should get a free hit in for putting me through all this crap. The dumbass._

I got closer.

"Hi Miss Hagakure, you know you could just call me rather then try sneaking up on a guy sleeping. Why the annoyed look?" he said.

I stopped i had an awful paranoid feeling like i was exposed it was really unsettling. I could feel a small tingle on my face it was a very small tingle i could barely feel it and not touching so much but just very slightly above the skin. The tingle shifted around my body.

It was weird i looked down at my foot then back to him.

_So this is perfect perception then._

He was 5 meters away was half asleep and had a book covering his face yet as soon as i got within his range he knew i was there and could even tell what expression i had.

It was really….well it was kinda creepy. It was making me nervous add the fact that he could actually see me.

_Yeah he can see me and because of that i'm now stuck being babysitted like a kid._

As i stopped thinking about his quirk i began to settle.

_And now i have to have you with me AND all i've had is hassle from everyone today because of you._

I was shifting into anger. I wanted to punch him damn it he had come here and screwed up. While i had to just deal with the embarrassment of him sticking his foot in his mouth.

_He should of just shut up. _

I was planning on ranting and railing on him but.

_If i'm gonna be stuck with him i may as well TRY and be civil_

"I'm not annoyed." I sighed.

"Your not very convincing with a face like that" he countered.

_Ugh what a pain. _

I tried to reign in my emotions and keep a straight face it was harder than i was expecting.

"It's so annoying being read." i said.

"Soooo you are annoyed?" he pressed.

_Will you just._

"Just shut up and let's go." i huffed.

"Ugh are you always this pissy? Because if so this is gonna be harder than it needs to be." he said getting up from the bench.

_Is he really going to keep talking? Wait did he just put his foot in it again?!_

I wanted to kill him he would just not shut up and kept adding more misunderstandings.

How i resisted killing him i don't know how. But we got home without me committing homicide. Maybe it had something to do with talking with him but i doubted it.

I walked in the door of my house.

_Finally home no more problems no more worries i can just relax._

My mother gave me an expecting look.

"Toru who was that boy you walked home with?" she asked with a smile.

Was there no place safe for me now?

What did i do to deserve this?

Did i die?

Is this hell?

Could it get worse?

"Huh? Onee-san walked home with a guy?" Hikari asked shocked.

"Where where? Is that him walking away? Are you dating? Is he handsome?" Tama fired.

"Is he at least a good person? It would be better if he had good grades" my mother commented.

Yeah this is hell.

Definitely.

Writers note: hey guys no bonus chapter 3 i'm afraid it's just not working like i want so it's going to be pushed back until the story has progressed. So the next release is Chapter 7 the start of a new arc it has come together much quicker and nicer than i expected. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
